Daughter of Ipswich: Tease of the Heart
by Lyn316
Summary: Caleb Danvers sister Emily moves back to Ipswich from Boston after their fathers death. The Sons of Ipswich don't tell her about Chase which comes back to bite her instead of them. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

So I decided to make this a story so enjoy )

* * *

Prologue

Emily Danvers opened to the door to her grandfather's bedroom. The sound of the door made her father look up. He sat on the edge of the bed and held his father hand. "Sweetie what are you doing in here? Where is your brother Caleb?"

"Playing with the dog," she told her dad. She lifted her arms and her dad picked her up. She sat in her dad lap and stared and her grandfather. "Is Grampy dieing? He's younger than mommies dad."

"He's sick pumpkin," her dad lied. The truth was his father was only fifty. He shouldn't look like a ninety year old man who was dieing and bed ridden.

"I…" came Emily's grandfather's voice. He looked at them and said, "I will you my powers." A strange energy came over Emily and the gene of power that ran in the four families of Ipswich unlocked itself. She felt power crawl into her body.

Ch 1

Emily woke up in her bed covered in sweat and knew something was wrong. What could have happen to one of the families of Ipswich that would wake her? She looked over at her roommate Kelly to see her awake. "Why are still up?"

"The research paper due monday," the girl said. "What's up with you? OMG did I wake you up?"

"No." Emily opened her cell phone to see it was midnight. She dropped the phone when it started to ring.

"A bit jumpy aren't you?" Kelly observed. When Emily didn't move Kelly asked, "Are you going to answer it?"

"Do you recognize the ring?"

"Yea it's 'Bring Me to Life' by Evanescence," Kelly said. Emily gave her a look and the light bulb went off in Kelly's head. "Why is your mom calling you so late?"

"I don't know." Emily picked up the phone and let her mother go to voicemail. "She probably want to talk about how unfair life is or to complain about Caleb. I haven't talked to her since we got back to school." Emily was a year younger than her brother, but had skipped a year in school due to her A average since fifth grade. She attended Boston Elite, a private school in Boston. She attended Spencer Academy for the first three weeks of her freshman year. After her father's "death" two years ago she transferred to B.E. and they promoted her to the tenth grade. She had lived on campus all year round (except for Christmas and Easter break) in her dorm house, which was an on campus apartment that contained two bathrooms, three two person bedrooms, a kitchen and a living room.

"Still she shouldn't be calling this late," Kelly told her. She didn't know the all secrets of Emily's family. Emily had told Kelly that her dad had been on life support since she transferred and her mother drank heavily. Her phone rang again but this time it played the song "Edge of seventeen".

"What's wrong Caleb?" Emily asked after she flipped her phone open.

"What would make you say that.? And a 'hello Caleb' would have been fine." Emily relaxed a bit caused by her brothers humor.

"Sorry I woke up from a dream about the day Grampy died. But if your to be a smartass now that your eighteen then I'll call you tomorrow."

"Actually I kind of have to tell you something. Dad's dead." Emily let out a small gasp and covered her mouth.

"How?" It was the only thing she could say to keep her voice from breaking and tears from falling.

"He willed me his powers."

"Why is the law so stupid?" she asked as her words told her brother she now cried. "Why did Dad have to die?"

"I don't know Emmekins," he replied. He must have been really upset to use his personal pet name for her. "The funeral is Sunday but Reid and Tyler are going to pick you up tomorrow morning. I called the school and got off the phone with your floor mother Mrs. Smith." Emily was surprised her "floor mother" (who was her in charge of all the girls who lived on Emily's dorm floor) hadn't called her. She was their councilor and Fran (the only real senior out of all four girls that lived with Emily) spoke and answered to Mrs. Smith.

"No way am I putting up with that ass," she told him referring to Reid. If Caleb and Emily saw eye to eye on any issue it was Reid using his powers. "Can't Pogue come get me?"

"He was in a motor cycle accident. He's getting out of the hospital tomorrow. Emi please don't make this any harder than it is. You know I wouldn't make you go through this but I have to help mom prepare everything with the families so he can be buried."

"Fine I'll go with them. I love you Caleb."

"I love you too Emi." When she hung up she began to cry loud. She didn't care if she woke up the other girls. The dorm house phone rang and Emily knew it was Mrs. Smith telling Fran what happened. Lights began to flick on as girls came to see what was wrong.

"Some people are sleeping," yelled a girl on the other side of the door named Sarah Beth Harris. Kelly sat on Emily's and put a comforting arm around the crying girl. Sarah opened the door and asked, "Can you stop?"

"Can't you see she's upset?" Sarah's roommate Daniela growled at Sarah as she pushed past Sarah and entered the room. "Kelly is Emily okay?"

"Her dad died," Fran answered as she entered the room. "Back in your rooms please. Kelly, can you give us a moment?" She was in charge and all the girls respected her.

"Sure Fran," Kelly agreed. She squeezed Emily's leg and said, "I'll get you some water." Kelly shooed the other girls out and closed the door behind them. Fran sat on the bed.

"I'm sorry," she said awkwardly. "We all know you and your dad were close. I'm sorry to have to do this, but I need to know more about the two boys coming to get you." Emily took a deep breath trying to calm herself.

"They're friends of my family and their parents are like my Aunt and uncle. They're both around six foot and have muscles from swimming. Reid Garwin, that's r-e-i-d G-a-r-w-i-n has blond hair with pale blue eyes that almost look gray. Tyler Simms with two ms has black hair and dark blue eyes."

"Anything else?" Fran asked.

"Here," Emily said getting off her bed. She went to her bulletin board and pulled a photo off with her, Tyler and Reid in it. She handed Fran the photo.

"What's going on here?"

"Umm they're swing me into the lake outside of my house." Emily laughed even though she still had tears coming out of her eyes.

"Thank I'll give this to Mrs. Smith when her office opens at seven thirty. What time do you think they'll get here."

"They had their fall formal tonight so it could be any time between nine and noon. They like to sleep in."

"I'll tell her," Fran said leaving. "And I am truly sorry Emily." She left the door open and her roommates walked passed her room just to see if she was going to break down again. Emily grabbed her lavatory items and walked into Fran's bathroom. Since Fran was in charge she would usually only have to share her bathroom with her roommate, but she had always trusted Emily to use it. Since Fran's roommate transferred schools, only Fran used it and she alone could kick Emily out. She knew Fran wouldn't and felt relieved she could have some privacy. Emily silently let herself cry for a while.

"Damn girl," Emily said when she looked at herself in the mirror. Her brown hair looked like a bird's nest and her green eyes were bloodshot. She blew her nose and brushed her hair. She shouldn't even be crying. Her dad had died the day Gordon had taken him to the original Danvers house. She thought she had gotten over her father then and excepted his "death". Part of her had always hoped somehow he could recover and be normal enough to walk and talk. But to will his powers to Caleb. What was he thinking.

Emily thought of the day she inherited the ability to gain powers that the descents had. Her grandfather, Grampy, had meant to will his powers to his son but Emily let out a scream breaking his concentration. According to Gordon (who was like a specialist when it came to the history of the descents) Grampy's last thought had been Emily. He then, therefore, willed her the power to gain the powers of the descents. No one had noticed any changes until her thirteenth birthday when she inherited powers just like her brother and his friends surprising all the families. Gordon had told her parents a few day later nothing like this had ever happened, but it seemed that she would normally gain her powers. Normally meaning like the boys.

"Hey Emily are you okay?" Kelly asked as she knocked on the door. "Sweetie it's one thirty and you need some sleep. At least come back in the bed room so we can talk."

"Give me a sec to wash my face," Emily commanded. She looked in the mirror and noticed her eyes were black. She began to sing the song "Cool" from West Side Story to try and calm herself down. She washed her face and when she looked up she saw her eyes were back to her original shade. They were her normal emerald shade which held her most important secret.

* * *

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

"Why did Caleb make us come here this early?" Reid asked his best friend Tyler. Tyler pulled his Hummer into an empty parking spot and yawned.

"He was afraid she would do something stupid so we have to get her," Tyler complained. The guys had spent the night at the Danvers' manor to make sure Chase didn't come after their friends mother after they went to the hospital. They briefly saw Pogue for an hour after the dance before be shooed out by the stupid nurse. Caleb woke them up around seven when he got home from the barn. He asked them to go get Emily and they did without a second thought. They got out of the car and walked into the building.

"Stop," the lady in the window ordered when they tried to walk by. "I need to see your Ids."

"We don't have them Miss," Tyler told her clearly annoyed that they were being stop.

"Then I can't let you in," she stated her finger hovered over a security button.

"You don't understand," Reid said leaning against the counter giving one of his charming smiles. "We're here to pick up our sister."

"O I'm sorry," she apologized as she looked on a clip board. "Your names, please."

"Reid Darwin and Tyler Simms."

"And which one of you has the sister?"

"We both do," Tyler told her. "Our families are all close so we're picking up our friend's sister. We're getting Miss Danvers."

"Really?" the lady asked as she saw the name. Tyler and Reid could tell she thought they were lying.

"Yes, Miss Emily Lyn Danvers."

"O yes her broth called last night and told us about you two. We expected you here in another hour and a half. Miss Danvers told us you might be here later due to a school dance. You can go up the elevator to floor two. Take a right when the doors open and it's the last room on the left."

"Thank-you," the boys said in unison as they walked to the elevator. A few girls passed them as they waited giving the boys looks that had an invitation to their room.

"If I wasn't this tired I'd defiantly grab one of these girls number for the next time I'm in Boston," Tyler admitted when they were in the elevator.

"If I wasn't this tired I'd defiantly take up the offer of that blond chick while you help Emily pack."

"Do you think she's not ready."

"I don't even think she's awake baby boy. The lady said the expected us later, and years of being with us has taught Emily to never be early."

"I guess your right." They exited the elevator and went to Emily's dorm room and knocked. A black haired girl opened it and stood there as she studied there features.

"Reid and Tyler," she said ushering them in. "We…"

"Expect us later," Tyler finished for her. "The problem is her brother is a tad demanding." The girl laughed as a blond haired girl got off the couch.

"She's still asleep," she told them arms folded across her chest. "You might want to wait another hour before getting her awake to shower while you pack." The two sons of Ipswich stared at the girl as if she had ten heads.

"Well then I'll just have to wake sleeping beauty with a kiss," Reid decided. The blond haired girl took a step forward.

"She just went to bed about two hours ago. She was up the entire night crying."

"So Caleb was right," Tyler whispered so only Reid could hear. "She did still have hope for him."

"Look we really need to take her home to her brother," Reid said flatly. He pushed himself around her and concentrated to sense which room Emily was in. Tyler found her first and went into her room (without knocking) with Reid right behind him. The two girls followed them along with two other girls.

"Let me wake her," Tyler told Reid.

"Why?"

"Because how do you think her father was when he was young."

"That's not fair," Reid replied even though he knew it was true. Tyler sat on the side that her face was visible. He pushed a strand of hair out of her face which made her stir.

"Tyler," she said still half asleep. "What are you doing here?" She didn't wait for an answer. "I had this God awful dream that Caleb called me and told me dad died and willed his…" Tyler put a finger on her lips to stop her from going ant further.

"It was real baby girl," he told her. "Me and Reid are gonna take you back to the manor. Do you want to shower real quick while me and Reid pack?" Emily sat up and looked at him.

"Can I shower? Will it take long to pack? Kelly can you get me an ice tea? "

"You know we can pack quick," Reid told her walking to the foot of the bed. He put a hand in his inside jacket pocket and his eyes flashed black. When they were his normal color he pulled out an ice tea. He walked to the opposite side Tyler was on and held the drink out to her. "I got it at the store." She stared at him and at his ignorance. How dare he use after her father had just died from using. She laid back down on her side so she couldn't see Reid. She felt tears form again and tried to hold them back. "Emi?" Reid touched her shoulder and she flinched. Tyler moved to cover Emily's face afraid that they would turn black.

"Can you give us two minutes?" Tyler asked the girls after he gave a glared at his friend.

"You going to be alright, Emily?" Fran asked.

"Yea. Time starts when the door shuts." The girls left without a word.

"Do want this because if your don't then I'm going to drink it." Emily ignored Reid as she cried careful not to make a sound. She looked at Tyler who gave her the "You know him" look. She gave him the "Don't you dare say a thing to him" look as a response. Reid sat on the bed and pulled her shoulder down. He then gently put his hand under her chin and made her look at him. "I'm sorry that he died, but you knew he would soon. You need to stop being angry and live for the future."

"Reid don't," Tyler warned.

"Your an ass," Emily whispered. "You know why he was put in that condition and you can't help but follow the same path."

"I'm not going to be that stupid." Emily's eyes flash as she sent an energy ball at him knocking him off the bed and into the wall.

"Get out!" she screamed as she flew off the bed into her closet she took out her robe and grabbed her towel.

"What the fuck, Emily!" Reid screamed as the door opened.

"Everything okay?" Fran asked as her and Kelly walked in.

"Get out," Emily repeated standing in front of Tyler.

"Grow up," Reid countered. Emily grabbed her bag of bathroom items from the draw under the night stand. She took her sleep shirt and pants off. She stood there in only her camisole and checker bikini cut underwear.

"Come on Emi," Tyler complained as he looked away with his face a bit red. Reid looked at her like he didn't care his friend's sister was almost nude. "You don't need to strip to get us away and you know we're taking you if we have to take you kicking and screaming. I wish you would just literally keep your pants on" Emily laughed and put the robe on.

"I hate to tell you baby boy but I'm taking a shower." She placed her towel and the bag on her bed and walked around the other side of the bed and pulled out a black bra and pair of underwear. She looked at Reid who leaned on the wall with his arms cross and grin on his face. "What's with that smirk?"

"Hey Tyler you owe me money." Emily glanced from Reid to Tyler. She blushed and threw the blue underwear back into the drawer when she realized she was about wear Reid's favorite pair of underwear to bet on when the guys blew a girl's skirt up. She pulled out a pair of black instead and looked Reid in his eyes.

"You disgust me." She walked out of the room and towards the bathroom with Fran right behind her. Reid bit his nail for a minute and then left.

"Sorry about that," Tyler apologized after a long minute of silence. "Reid just hit's a nerve with Emi and vise versa."

"No problem," was Kelly's response. "She told me about you guys ."

"She did?"

"Yea she even keeps a photo album with you guys that she calls…"

"Diary of Brigit Lyn," Tyler finished for her shocked that Emily still had it. "I hate to ask but where does she keep her weekend trip bag. I really should pack some clothes for her."

"That's really sweet to do that, but I guy packing for a girl is like him shopping for her."

"Actually I'veshopped for clothes to give her for her birthday." Kelly opened Emily's closet and pulled out Emily's dufflebag from the shelve above the hanging clothes. "I actually got that silk green top. It goes great with her eyes doesn't it?"

"Maybe you do have taste," Kelly teased. She went into Emily's dresser and pulled out three pairs of underwear and three bras.

"Why so many?"

"She may stay longer to be with her mom and brother."

"So how come you know so much about us?" Kelly smiled as she began to pack.

"She and I have been roommates since we both got here. We arrived the same day and were both promoted to the tenth because of our GPA. We've been best friends ever since."

"That's nice," Tyler commented as he packed the clothes Kelly handed her. "Growing up she really didn't have a lot of girls to be friends with. She mostly hung out with us guys or my mom and our friend Pogue's mom."

"Yea she told me. She was usually with Mrs. Garwin too."

"Yep she was with any mom but her own. She couldn't stand to watch her mom fight with her dad."

"It must've been hard."

"It was. It was good for her that she came here."

"Emily please talk to me," Reid begged outside of the bathroom she was in.

"Reid I'm taking a shower to relax and you're not helping."

"Fine I'll be in the car." He walked out of the dorm room and went into the corner of the hall. He used his power to disappear and re-appear in the bathroom Emily was using. He spelled the room before speaking so no one would hear her scream. "Will you talk to me now?" Emily almost fell in the shower. She stuck her head out of shower and around the shower curtain.

"What the hell are you doing!" Emily screamed.

"No one is going to hear you Emi so quit being so loud."

"Using again I see," was the short reply. She pulled the curtain back to continue her shower.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Reid started to bite his nails again.

"You're an ass who can't control himself with his powers or with the innocent girls at Spencer."

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy Miss Danvers."

"Only in your dreams Mr. Garwin." She shut off the water and grabbed the towel still hidden behind the curtain. "I like the good guys. Not the guys that sneak up on girls while they shower." She wrapped the towel around herself and pulled the curtain back. She slipped as she got out and dropped the towel. Reid took her hand to steady her as she got out. He kept his eyes on her face and never looked else where. He took her robe which he held in his free hand and put it on her as if he had done it a thousand times before. His eyes never left her own in the process. When he was done he looked her over before his eyes returned to hers.

"I can be a good guy," he whispered as if afraid to let anyone hear what he said.

"I knew you could," she told him her eyes filled with longing. "But you need to go back into the hallway and come into the dorm to help me pack. I'll be out after I put certain things on." He kissed her cheek.

"I can wait." After he disappeared Emily leaned on the door not sure of herself or her feelings. Most of all she thought about her boyfriend Zack who she had been going out with since school started last year. She should of told the guys about him but they would find out sooner or later.

"I can't believe she still has this," Tyler told Kelly picking up the Teddy Bear on Emily's bed.

"She never told me how she got it," Kelly complained. "But it must've been something important. She sleeps with it every night."

"Her dad gave it to her for her thirteenth birthday." Tyler frowned as he remembered the day.

* * *

So the first 3-4 chapter are going to be long so that you can get all the backround info but I promise they'll be shorter soon.

Please Remember to review/ respond )


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch 3- Flashback to Emily's 13th b-day**

_The sons of Ipswich sat on the grass of the Danvers' back yard bored out of their minds. It was a cold December night and it was also Emily's thirteenth birthday. Her costume birthday party had been over an hour ago but of course the Garwins, Parrys, and Simms had stayed later. The four sons had dressed up as warlocks with long white hair wigs (which were inside the house) and wands. They were throwing rocks up in the sky, seeing whose went the highest. They stopped when they heard the back door open._

_"It's me," Emily told them alerted by their sudden silence. She wore a white ballroom gown with a tiara, and made a very pretty Cinderella. Tyler moved over to make room for her to sit in their circle. "I brought out the extra candy as a thank you for being my Prince Charmings." A rock fell in front of her from the sky. "And not being the witches that you are… at least in front of my normal friends." They all laughed as she put the three bowls of candy in the middle of the circle for all five of them. They all grabbed some candy and ate it while they talked._

_"So did you get everything you wanted?" Tyler asked her. He always got along the best with her since she was a year younger than them and he was the youngest out of his brothers._

_"I guess," she replied as she hugged the Teddy Bear on her lap tighter. Her dad had given it to her earlier before the party when he stopped by. Her mom had kicked him out last night when he started to use his powers to help set up for the party. Her mom thought it would be better if he wasn't there since there was kids from her school who didn't know their secret._

_"I'm sorry he couldn't be here," Pogue said when he noticed her reaction to the question. Emily shrugged._

_"There was no other way," Caleb told her putting an arm around his younger sister._

_"I know but we never really see him anymore." Her face darken._

_"So tell us the truth," Reid demanded with a grin on his face. "Whose present did you like the best?" Emily laughed and whacked his leg._

_"I didn't open any of your presents. Not even Caleb's. And that's not a fair question."_

_"Why not?" Pogue demanded._

_"Because first I'm waiting until after I was born thirteen years ago to open your gifts. Second your all my brothers. Could you judge who gave the best present out of all four of you?"_

_"Yes," they answered in unison._

_"Emily come say goodnight to Mr. and Mrs. Parry," her mother Evelyn ordered. "And tell Pogue and the other boys that they're all spending the night." Emily rolled her eyes and got up to go inside._

_"What time is it anyway?" she asked Reid._

_"Happy Birthday it's ten, the time you were born." She laughed and started to walk towards the house. Thunder made her stop. She looked horrified at the sky and saw there was no clouds._

_"Please, God, no," she begged. She had seen this happen four times already to each of her brothers._

_"No!" Caleb screamed as he pulled her onto the floor with them. "You can't have her!"_

_"Caleb don't let go!" she screamed in tears afraid of what would happen. She knew in a few moments she would be lifted into the air if he let go._

_"Get help," Reid ordered Pogue being the second oldest after Caleb. Pogue ran inside scared for his best friend's sister as the thunder grew louder. Emily began rising in the air._

_"Don't Caleb!" She hanging in the air holding on to Caleb's hand. He was standing and trying to pull her back to the ground. He lost his grip and let go of her hand. "NO!" She rose into the air as she saw her mother behind Tyler. She looked and saw the rest of the families outside as she rose a hundred feet above the ground. "You have the wrong person."_

_"Emily relax!" Tyler screamed afraid what would happen if she didn't let herself inherit the powers. Caleb sank to the ground and Pogue knelt next to him. A bolt of lightning hit Emily causing her to drop her bear._

_"DADDY!" she yelled. She didn't want it to get ruined. She saw Tyler catch it and screamed as another bolt hit her._

_"Gorman what's happening?" Evelyn asked._

_"She is inheriting power just like the boys," he answered. "It must be because of your father in-law and when he willed his powers in front of her."_

_"She's not going to be able to fall correctly," Pogue told Caleb. "She's too emotional." Caleb didn't respond and kept his stare at his sister. "Reid?" Reid looked at Pogue. Pogue didn't like to answer to Reid since he was older, but Reid felt the same way about Caleb._

_"I'll catch her half way when she's hit by the last bolt," Reid told him._

_"You should keep her up there for about a minute so she can calm down," Tyler recommended to him. They watched as Emily was hit by the third and finally bolt. Reid's eyes flashed as he jumped up into the air._

_Emily blinked and began to fall. She tried to control her powers but she was too freaked out. She closed her eyes and wished it was over. She hit the ground and she waited to feel the pain. When she didn't she opened her eyes and found herself cradled in Reid's arms. She looked down and saw she was still in the air._

_"When Tyler asked you if you got everything you wanted you could have said no," he joked. Emily let out a small laugh and wiped the small tear that had escaped._

_"I really didn't want this… Where's Caleb?" She looked in his eyes and regretted her words. "No I didn't mean I'm not grateful Reid, but my brother would be here unless something's wrong."_

_"I think he had a melt down," Reid told her. "He fell to the floor after you were lifted."_

_"He doesn't like me now 'cause I'm freak."_

_"We all are freaks Emmy."_

_"No you guys aren't. Do you know a girl who has ever inherited her powers?"_

_"He's blaming himself." When she didn't answer he continued. "Look me and Caleb and Tyler and Pogue are still going to love you for the brat you are." Emily laughed despite her best attempt not to._

_"Well fine. Can we be on ground though?" He started to slowly descend as he kept his gaze on her beautiful green eyes._

_"And Emily." He waited for her to look at him. "I'll always be here to catch you. Even if you can never feel the same way. I'll always be there waiting." She watched his eyes change colors as they touched the ground. She gave his hand a squeezed as he let her down. She knelt next to her brother and looked into his eyes._

_"Haven't you learned by now that this is out of your power?" Emily asked him. He hugged her relived that she didn't blame him. Reid caught Tyler's black eyes. Tyler smiled as he returned them to his normal color and nodded his head toward Emily. Reid smiled at the knowledge that his best friend knew he had made a move on the girl of his dreams. Later that night when everyone else was asleep, Tyler opened his eyes when he rolled over for a moment. He let himself smile when he saw Reid and Emi holding hands._


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

"Tyler!" Kelly repeated. Tyler looked at the girl and saw that she wore an expression of worry. "You totally spaced out on me. Are you alright?"

"Sorry that was just a long day," he apologized. "For all of us." The door opened and Emily walked in. She laughed when she saw that Tyler held her bear.

"Did you come to get me or spend time with Teddy Brown Bear?" Tyler dropped the bear.

"Ha ha. Do you want me to get out?"

"Nah just keep your back to the closet." She went to go into the closet but stopped when she saw the outfit she wanted to wear on Kelly's bed. "How'd you know?" Kelly rolled her eyes dramatically.

"I've only been your roommate for two years. You think I don't know what you like to wear when in certain situations?" Tyler snorted as he stretched himself across Emily's bed. Emily put on the black beaded jeans and black sleeveless top as Kelly finished packing. Reid walked in as she was pulled her shirt over her. Tyler looked at the door and caught the site of Emily's chest. He turned around as he blushed.

"I really didn't need to see that, Emi," Tyler complained. Emily pulled on her black boots and leather jacket slightly red herself.

"I told you to keep your eyes forward."

"It's not like you haven't seen them baby boy," Reid argued. Emily watched as he starred at her with a look she had never seen him give her before. She gave him a look and nodded her head towards Kelly who seemed upset. "You see girls in swim suites after school every day for swim practice." Emily smiled at Reid's quick recovery comment and he smiled back.

"You guys swim?" Kelly asked as she stared at Tyler.

"Yea why."

"I swim too."

"We're going to go in the living room so I can say good bye to everyone," Emily announced to Tyler and Kelly. "Come out when your ready." Emily gave Kelly a smile and winked at Tyler when Kelly turned around. She went to pick her bag up, but Reid beat her to it. She looked at Tyler who shared her confused expression. She picked up the purse she had used the day before and then followed Reid outside the room and shut the door behind her. She walked into the living room and saw Danielle in her spaghetti strap tee and her low cut blue with white clouds PJ pants.

"You heading out?" she asked while she yawned.

"Kelly and Tyler are talking but after that we're gone."

"That's so cute. I've been hoping that she would find a decent guy, even if it's just as friends, since David became a scum bag." She suddenly noticed Reid and leaned back a tiny bit to show off her flat tan stomach. "And who are you?"

"Reid Garwin."

"Danielle McKnight." She held out her hand to shake his and he did.

"You know Danielle is my grandmother's name." Emily rolled her eyes and contained her laughter at the over used pick up line. Sarah came in wearing her bikini top and short shorts.

"Sarah Harris." Sarah held out her hand for him to kiss it.

"Reid Darwin," he told her and kissed her hand. Emily looked away and caught Fran's disapproving look.

"You have everything you need?" Fran asked her.

"Yep I'm set," Emily answered as Tyler and Kelly walked in. Emily hugged Fran and then turned to Danielle. "See yeah later girlie."

"Catch you on the flip side," Danielle said with a laugh as they hugged. Emily and Sarah kissed each other's cheeks (only because Sarah was standing there with open arms). She then turned to Kelly who took both of Emily's hands.

"If you need anything, I repeat anything at all you give me a call," Kelly demanded.

"I will."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Kelly hugged her fiercely and Emily returned it with as much enthusiasm. "And thanks for everything thing." They parted and Kelly kissed her cheek.

"Safe trip roomy." Reid held the door open for Emily and then followed her with Tyler behind him. She pressed the button for the elevator and noticed Kelly, Danielle, and Sarah all watching them. She laughed as the doors opened and let the boys go in first. She then mouthed no to the three of them. Sarah rolled her eyes and stomped away. Kelly and Danielle laughed as they closed the door and Emily entered the elevator.

"So Kelly," Reid commented. "When are you sleeping over."

"Drop it Reid," Tyler responded with grin. "Let's talk about Danielle. Or would you prefer Sarah."

"Danielle ass is a little more…"

"Shut it," Emily commanded the two of them. "They're good girls… even Sarah although she can be bitchy at times. Your not going to bend any of them over and then deleting their number. I'm not going to tolerate it Reid." She pulled out the sun glasses and put them on her face. "That goes for you to Tyler." Reid laughed at the comment as the doors opened.

"I can't believe baby girl would say that about her favorite baby boy," he said laughing harder as they exited the elevator.

"Have a nice weekend Mrs. Wade," Emily said as she passed the woman at the desk.

"I'm sorry for your loss Miss Danvers. I hope you'll have a comforting trip." Emily nodded and ran to catch up with the boys who were outside.

"Should I drive my car or do one of you want to?" she asked them. They looked at each other.

"Actually Caleb wanted you to not take your car," Tyler said while starring at the floor.

"Why?" Tyler wouldn't meet her gaze.

"He's afraid you'll get too emotionally while driving," Reid told her. "And besides there's going to be a lot of people coming to your house after the funeral tomorrow. Why have another car there?" Emily went to her emerald green Porsche and put her keys into the secret box above the back left tire. She then climbed into the open back door of Tyler's hummer that Reid held open for her. When he closed the door, she pulled out her cell phone and pressed speed dial number one.

"Hey Kelly it's me. No I didn't forget anything but I'm not talking my car with so if you want to use it feel free. The keys are in box above the tire… no I don't want Sarah or Danielle driving. Kelly Ann I swear if there is the smallest scratch or dent your dead. That's fine. I love you…bye." She hung up and saw Reid and Tyler starring. "What."

"We're sorry you can't use your car," Tyler said as he backed out. "It's just not safe."

_What's not safe_, she thought as they drove out of the parking lot and to her old life.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

When they got there Emily was passed out in the back. Tyler looked as though he didn't want to wake her, but he went to shake her awake. Reid grabbed his arm and stopped him. Reid got out of the car and gently closed the door. He then opened the back door and lifted Emily out. Tyler realized what he was doing and got her bag out of the backseat next to her. Reid used his powers to open the door and ignored Pogue and Sarah who came to see who it was. He carried Emily up to her room and placed her on her bed under the covers. She moaned and opened her eyes for a moment. Reid pulled the blanket over her and she closed her eyes again.

"Sleep well Daughter Ipswich," he whispered into her ear. He kissed the top of her head before he returned down stairs.

"What's with you carrying her?" Pogue asked Reid.

"She only slept for two hours according to her roommate." Reid went into the living room and sat on the couch with his feet on the table. The others came in and sat down as well. "Do you want to deal with the brat." Pogue laughed. "I see you don't even have a wound on you to heal your ego."

"Shut up Reid."

"Where's Kate?" Tyler asked. Sarah sighed and leaned back into the seat of the chair she occupied.

"She freaked when I told her who we are." Tyler let out a whistle.

"Why did you tell Kate?!" Reid demanded. "First Sarah and now Kate."

"What was I suppose to do? She was in the hospital because of him."

"Keep it down," Tyler reminded them. "She needs her sleep." Tyler looked at Sarah. "You should probably head out. If you think Reid is bad Emi is ten times worse. Plus you're her brother's girlfriend and its just better if your not here for her fury." Sarah looked a bit offended but got up anyway.

"You're probably right." She put her jacket on and paused at the doorway. "Tell Caleb if he needs anything to call me." The boys nodded as she left the house.

Emily opened her eyes and found herself in a bed, curled into a ball. She noticed she was back in Ipswich, in her old room. She pulled the covers off and saw that she still had her boots on her. _One of the guys must have carried me_, she thought. She made her way down the stairs and went into the living room.

"Morning sunshine," Pogue greeted with opened arms. She flung herself into them and she hugged him. She sat next to him on the couch and leaned her head into his chest. He kept an arm around her shoulders.

"Missed you," she told her brother's best friend.

"Missed you more, babe." A lot of people saw Pogue as this emotionless tough guy. Truth was he's the biggest mush Emily knew. He only kept it hidden which often annoyed his girlfriend Katie.

"Where's Katie?" she asked as she closed her eyes. He didn't answer her. He was surprised she didn't press the matter. He looked down and saw her asleep.

"Okay, what's with her?"

"She had a long night according to her roommate," Tyler explained. Emily's phone buzzed from the sitting room (where Tyler had dropped her bags) near the entrance to the house. Tyler got up from the chair and paused the movie they were watching. He ran into the room and took the phone out of her purse.

"Hello," he answered.

"Do you always answer other people's phone?" Kelly teased. Tyler blushed and was glad Kelly could not see him. "I was just calling to check up on Emily."

"She's asleep. She fell asleep on the way home so we carried her inside about a half hour ago. She woke up and came down here to fall asleep…again." Kelly laughed. "How long did she sleep last night?"

"She went to bed about eleven thirty and woke up when her brother called her around midnight. She fell back asleep around six fifteen, six thirty when the exhaustion from crying the entire night finally kicked in. Then you guys woke her up around eight so that's what three hours of sleep she's working on."

"You sound a bit tired yourself."

"I was up with her most of the night. I couldn't sleep when she was in so much pain."

"I really appreciate it Kelly."

"There isn't something going on between you two is there?" He noticed the hint of disappointment in her and laughed. She wasn't the first to question his and Emily's relationship and certainly wouldn't be the last.

"Nah I can't handle all that touchy feely stuff with her. We've been friends since forever and she's like my sister. I'm really thankful you were there for her. We didn't find out until this morning when Caleb woke me and Reid up to go get her."

"Well I'm always here. Tell her to give me a call after she sees her brother and everything."

"I will."

"One more thing…You might want to take my number out of Emily's phone so you can take me out to dinner." Tyler smiled at the girl being optimistic.

"I call you later tonight and have her call when she's really awake."

"Thanks Tyler." He waited to hear her hang up before he did. He put the phone back in the purse.

"Was that Caleb?" Pogue questioned Tyler when he walked back in the room.

"No," Reid told Pogue observing Tyler's face. "It was Kelly wasn't it?"

"Who Kelly?"

"This amazing looking blond hair baby blue eyed girl that you just want to…" Reid flew out of his seat to avoid the book being sent at his head. He looked over to see Emily with her eyes open.

"I told you not to talk about her like that!" She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Are you up for good?" Tyler asked her.

"Yea, Can I have a sip?" Emily asked Pogue pointing to his coffee mug.

"Take the rest of it." She took a gulp and then took a sip. "So who is Kelly really?"

"My roommate."

"Her very attractive roommate," Tyler added. "She called."

"I heard. What did she want?"

"She was checking up on you. She's really a sweet person."

"She's on a full scholarship at B.E." The door opened and Caleb came into the room. "Cal," Emily said running towards her brother. He met her half way and held his sister close to him. After everything that happened in the past thirty-six hours, it felt good to know she was safe.

"Hey Emi. How you feeling?" Tyler and Reid laughed.

"Well if you must know at first she thought what you told her this morning was a dream," Tyler told Caleb.

"She got pissed 'cause she wanted a drink so I used to get her one," Reid added.

"Then I asked her roommates to excuse us so we could talk in private."

"She called me an ass after that."

"She wanted to kick us out of her room, but we didn't leave."

"And then wham! She stripped." Pogue laughed at the last statement and Caleb gave his sister a look.

"You stripped?"

"No Caleb Ryan I did not although these two probably wish I did. I was in a bra and underwear."

"That's pretty damn close," Pogue argued.

"You guys have seen me in a one piece suite and a bikini."

"But not one of those really revealing ones like Sarah had on," Reid told her. He then turned to Tyler and added, "Did you see her curves."

"Men," Emily said with a shake of her head as the door opened again. Emily went to the door and saw her mother and Mrs. Garwin come inside.

"Emily," her mom said in almost a whisper. Emily hugged her mother as her mom cried. "Oh sweetheart I didn't think you would be here this soon."

"You can thank Caleb for that," Emily told her. She hugged Mrs. Garwin and said, "It's really good to see you again Miss Kim." Although the mothers of the boys always told her to call them by their first names, Emily couldn't. She settled on using "Miss" before their name to make them feel younger.

"I've missed you dear," the older women said patting Emily's face. "I wish it didn't have to be this way though. You should come over one night this week for dinner."

"I would, but I'm only staying for the weekend."

Mrs. Garwin gave a nervous look to Evelyn and then said, "Another time then dear, but I'm going to take your mother upstairs now." Emily could tell that she (like Tyler and Reid) was keeping something from Emily. They went up the stairs and Emily went back into the living room.

"Did you get all her stuff?" Caleb asked Reid and Tyler.

"Yeah I have my weekend stuff," Emily answered for them with her hands crossed over her chest. "You want to tell me something? Like why Reid and Tyler wouldn't let me take my car to drive here? Or why Mrs. Garwin invited me over to dinner during the week? Why is everyone so edgy? But what I want to know the most is why the hell dad willed you his powers." All four boys moved uncomfortable during the long pause of silence.

"There was a person with powers who was older than us," Caleb told her. "Dad willed me his powers so I could defeat him. Mom and I talked and we think it's best for you to move back to Ipswich for the remainder of High School."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

"Who was it that attacked you?" she asked in shock.

"It's not important. It was just some black magic voodoo type."

"Then why should I come back? If it was just someone in a cult using black magic to have powers I should be fine."

"I'm sorry but it's already been decided." Emily stood there trying to control her emotions. Unlike the boys, her eyes could reveal herself if she was too angry or upset. It had been caused because of her emotional instability when she received her power at thirteen.

"You were the one who sent me away," she told him almost in tears. "And now you want me back? Who you think your kidding? Who was it really that attack you? The same person who caused Pogue to be in a motor cycle crash, right?" Caleb said nothing causing her to run up the stairs into her mother's room.

"Emily what's wrong?" her mother asked.

"You're really making me come back?"

"It's for the best dear," Mrs. Garwin told her.

"So who is this person that Caleb fought with last night. I'm not believing a voodoo person would scare you all this much."

"Sweetheart you don't understand," her mother told her. "It's time for you to come home."

"I finally found my home after you shipped me off to B.E. after dad entered his state. All my friends are there."

"Your brothers are here," her mom reminded her. "They can protect you." Emily stormed out of her mothers room and went down the stairs.

"She doesn't understand," came Caleb's voice. "He was powerful enough to deflect that blow. He may still be here. He could kill every person connected to the Covenant and just not us boys." Emily walked into the room and saw Katie there with her arm around Pogue. Emily also saw another girl who had her arm linked with Caleb's.

"Hey Katie," Emily greeted in a friendly tone. "It's about time you found out about us." They were all staring at her.

"Your not mad?" Katie asked surprised.

"You guys love each other and have overcome so much of the secrecy. You of all people should know about our secrets." Katie and Emily hugged.

"This is Sarah," Katie said pointing to the blond. "She's my new roommate and Caleb's girlfriend." Emily took a deep breath and counted to ten.

"You going to scream and yell like you did upstairs?" Sarah asked her.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Emily counted to ten again as she inhaled and exhaled.

"So let me get this straight. I come back home and you start this BS with me. Who the hell do you think you are?" Evelyn and Mrs. Garwin came down from the sound of the commotion.

"I've been told you can be a brat." Emily couldn't contain herself and let her eyes change.

"Don't be afraid," Caleb told Sarah.

"I'm not. Like you said she's just use to getting her way." Emily looked at her brother who was starring at her and would not come to her defense. She released a ball of energy which sent Caleb flying into the wall. She went into the sitting room, grabbed her purse and went outside.

"I'm going with her," Tyler announced pretty sure what she was going to do. Pogue and Reid nodded as he raced out the door and opened the passenger door to Caleb's car. He got in as Emily started the engine.

"You should get out," Emily warned as she looked at the road ahead of her.

"You shouldn't be behind the wheel," Tyler countered. Emily pressed her foot on the gas and they speed away. Emily was an excellent driver, but her need for speed when she was pissed often made her a bit dangerous. "Emily come on calm down." She pressed the gas down harder fighting the tears in her eyes. "Come on Emi I mean it!"

"I never asked to be loved by him!" Emily screamed.

"Loved by who?" They almost hit a car as Emily swerved in and out of lanes.

"My dad," she sighed. "He didn't like mom because she always complained about him using and Caleb just reminded him too much of himself. So is it my fault that I was the only one left for him to care about. That's why I got my own way when we were kids. Caleb shipped off to B.E. so that mom wouldn't look at me the way she used to when dad would do something stupid like give me a cookie before dinner. Caleb wanted to help me but that bitchzilla twisted his words to make it sound like I was the biggest pain." She realized they were at Putnam's barn and she pulled over to wipe her eyes. "Why would he allow that."

"He's regretting the relationship he had with his dad," Tyler told her. "None of us thought he gave a damn about Caleb, but your dad gave his life for him."

"About that…"

"You're going to have to argue about that with Caleb." The two laughed and Emily pulled a u-turn and headed back to the house. Tyler glanced back and was grateful Emily hadn't realized the damage that had been done last night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: Half way through this chapter it goes to a flash back.**

Ch 7

Caleb got up from the floor with the help of Sarah. He noticed both Pogue and Reid didn't move to help him. "So that was your sister. Colorful girl." Pogue snorted at her comment and Caleb looked at his girlfriend.

"You didn't have to say that she was a brat," Caleb told her.

"That's what Reid said earlier when they carried her to her room. I figured she was a spoiled stuck up…"

"Well she's not," Reid interrupted. "She's our kid sister brat who has always lied for us when we're in trouble. And you," Reid took a step towards Caleb. "I can't believe you're still jealous of her being the favorite of your dad."

"What's he talking about?" Sarah asked.

"Dad was never really there for anyone but Emi," Caleb said. "He was to depressed that I remind him of himself in his youth and mom yelled at him about using his powers."

"Do you know how many times she called Tyler or me or Pogue after you and your dad got into a fight? How many times she was crying and screaming that she wished you were the only one with powers so you could be his favorite? And you have the nerve to say that she got what she wanted when she really got the one thing she wished she hadn't." The door opened and Emily came in followed by Tyler. Evelyn rushed to her daughter and hugged her.

"I never meant to push you away," her mother cried.

"It's okay mom," Emily assured her mother as Emily patted her back. She let go of her mother and went fully into the living room. She crossed her arms across her chest and asked Caleb in an icy tone, "Are you hurt?" Caleb didn't answer. He instead pulled her into a tight hug. She hugged him back and looked over to Pogue who shook him head. She turned to Reid and mouthed Thank-you. He shrugged as Caleb and Emily parted.

"I'm sorry," Caleb apologized.

"I like her," she told her brother neither accepting or denying the apology. "She's the type that would kill for you if someone threaten you." Sarah took a step forward.

"Let's start over," she suggested as she held out her hand. "Sarah Wenham."

"Emily Danvers." They shook hands and Katie let out a sigh of relief which made all of them look at her.

"Well could you imagine if I had to choose between my two favorite girlies?" They all laughed at her.

"Speaking of I have to make a phone," Emily announced. She got her purse and went into her backyard where she had gotten her powers. She sat down and punched in speed dial one.

"It's about time you called," Kelly complained.

"I got in a fight with my brother."

"I'm sorry. About what?"

"Same old same old, but I have to tell you something you cannot repeat to any one."

"Sure what's up?"

Emily took a deep breath and said, "My mom wants me to move back to Ipswich." There was silence on the other end. "Well actually she doesn't want me to. She's decided for me along with my brother." Kelly was still silent. "Kelly please say something."

"Why are you going back?" Kelly asked in a whisper.

"Someone came after my brother and they think it's the same guy who shut off the life support on my dad." She hated to lie to her BFF, but she wouldn't betray the boys trust by telling an outsider the truth, unlike them. She told her roommates that her dad had been on life support since she began B.E. It would be ridicules to tell her closest friend otherwise "They're afraid for me."

"But you have the entire boys swim team at your back," Kelly argued. "We've been swimming with the seniors since our first year. The younger ones would do the same since you're the girls swim team captain."

"I know," she replied as a tear fell. "You can't tell them. Swear you won't tell Carter." Kelly laughed.

"You have a boyfriend, yet you think about Carter first."

"He was there for me after me and Reid had that fight on spring break."

"Reid and I," Kelly corrected as she sighed. "When are you coming to get your stuff."

"Idk." Emotions begin to get the best of her. "I'll call you later, or tomorrow."

"I'm here if you need me."

"I know."

"I love you."

"Love you more." Emily hung up and pulled her legs to her chest as she remembered the dreaded day in Ipswich, but the magical day it was in Boston.

**Flash Back-**

_Emily sat down at an table in Nicky's waiting for Reid. He had promised to meet her there after the incident he had done last night. He walked into the door and waved at Emily. He went to the bar and ordered two shakes and an order of fries. A reddish brown curly haired girl walked up and tilted her head back in a flirty way. They talked until Nicky gave him the milkshakes and fries. He walked over to Emily._

_"Hey Emi," he greeted kissing her cheek. He move the chair so he was sitting next to her and then placed the stuff down in front of them._

_"Who was that?" she asked as she put a fry in her mouth._

_"Just a girl from school." Emily shoved another fry in her mouth so she couldn't respond. "Emi don't get like that. She doesn't mean anything to me."_

_"That's the problem. You have that use it then kick it attitude for girls." She ran and hand threw her hair. She didn't plan to get this upset but his attitude was annoying her. Reid put his shake down and faced her._

_"Your still mad at me for using last night at the party aren't you?"_

_"You blew that girl's skirt up and betted money on what color underwear she wore." She took a sip of her shake trying to calm down. "Reid your not the person you were when I left."_

_"Well what do you expect!" Reid shouted annoyed. "You've been a day to day part of my life since we were kids. Now your gone and I miss you each and every day."_

_"Reid I miss you to," she told him wrapping a hand into his. "But you using all the time like this isn't healthy for you. Neither is what you did."_

_"I haven't touched a girl like that," he promised her. "I want only you." He pulled a rose out of his pocket that wasn't there before._

_"I can't be with you when your using like this." She looked him in the eye. "Reid it's me or the consent using of the powers."_

_"It's who we are Emi." She closed her eyes and opened them with tears. "I guess this is a forever no then to going out together."_

_"I guess so." She held the tears determined to not let him see her cry. "I'm gonna go back to school a few days early. I'll see you when I get out for summer." She threw a five dollar bill to pay for her shake and fries with a tip included. She walked out the door and dialed Mrs. Simms phone number as she walked to the bus stop. "Hi Miss Jackie it's Emily. I was wondering if weren't to busy. If you're not could come get me from Nicky's and take me back to school?"_

_Emily pulled out her keys in the hallway of B.E. She put it in the key hole and dropped her bag in the process. She kicked the wall and then slid down onto the floor knowing everyone was still home and not back at school. A brown haired green eyed boy sat down next to her._

_"What's wrong?" he asked as he wiped a tear._

_"I'm fine Carter," she promised the sophomore who was on the swim team with her._

_"Doesn't look like it." She turned her head and glared at him. "If you want to talk you know were I am." He started to get up but stopped when he saw the sadness in her face._

_"I really care about this guy, but he won't give up this habit he has. It's not something dumb liking dancing bad or something of that nature. It's going to kill him if he continues but I can't be with him." Carter looked at her and smiled._

_"You need a trip to the beach," he told her. He picked her bag up and put it in her room. He then locked the door and pulled Emily to her feet._

_"My suit is packed on the bottom of the bag," she told him as he pulled her into the elevator. He gave her a grin._

_"That's what you said when we had the competition in Connecticut. Remember when we went night swimming in the hotel pool and you went in the water in your underwear? You can do it again."_

_"Absolutely not. That wasn't in public"_

_"Come on I'll go in my boxers." She laughed as he pulled her out of the elevator and towards his car. She would never forget the day they truly became friends, and didn't just know each other from the swim._

**PLEASE REVIEW TY :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

"Watcha thinking about?" Kate asked her as Emily jumped from fright.

"You defiantly scared me." Her phone started to play "She Will Be Loved".

"Nice song," When Emily didn't move Kate asked, "Are you going to answer it?"

"No it's just Carter." She couldn't talk to him yet.

"Who's Carter?" Kate lifted Emily's phone to see the picture that was flashing. "He's hot!"

"Down girl you have Pogue." 

"I know, but a girl can still admire. Are you two dating?"

"What makes you say that?" Kate held Emily's phone up to show her the picture. It had been taken on the one year anniversary of her and Carter becoming friends. They went to the beach with friends on the swim team and Emily's boyfriend Zack. In the picture Carter was pulling her into the water while she had her clothes on. "No were just close friends. I'm dating this guy on our swim team name Zack." She slipped the phone into her jeans pocket.

"You're still with him?" Kate asked surprise. "I remember you talking about him last summer."

"Well we've been going out since school started last year." Emily looked at the floor. "The guys don't know and for three very good reasons." She looked at Kate who wore a confuse expression. "One they get very protective and would probably want to meet him and everything to scare him off. Two, they would assume that I'm trying to make Reid jealous…"

"So what really happened between you two?"

"We got in a fight about him using his powers." Emily laid on her back letting the sun heat her body. "I'm sorry I never told you the truth."

"It's fine I understand why." Kate took her long black hair out of the ponytail and laid down with Emily. "So what's number three." Emily looked into Kate's brown eyes.

"Since we were little the boys were always with each other. I being a girl wasn't suppose to get any powers, so I had normal friends and not just them. When I developed powers at thirteen, it surprised everyone. I decided that night to keep my normal friends and my weirdo family separate from each other."

"Well you don't have to do that anymore," Kate replied. "Not with me at least." They both got up and walked into the house.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Pogue asked as he put his arm around Kate.

"Why don't we go to Nicky's," Tyler suggested. "You in Emi?"

"I think I'm just going to hang at home." Evelyn walked into the room and handed Emily the phone.

"There's a boy on the phone for you."

"Shit," Emily swore making the boys howl in laughter. "Don't freak…"

"Don't Freak?!" Carter yelled into the phone so loud that Emily had to move it away from her ear. The boys laughed harder. 

"Your owner?" Reid asked as he laughed.

"Why didn't you call me, Emi?!"

"Because I didn't want you to freak before your meet, Carter." She went into the kitchen so she could talk without an audience.

"Wait we want to see how tight your leash becomes," Pogue called after her. Emily turned in time to see Kate hit him playfully.

"You should have called," Carter told her in a softer tone. "I would have come."

"That's what I was afraid of. The boys need there captain."

"And you need your friend." Emily lifted herself onto the counter and sat there with her legs crossed. "When did you find out."

"Like midnight." Emily should have called him. He always made her feel better. The sound of his voice always soothed her. "How'd you get my house number anyway."

"Kelly." There was a silence. Sometimes when they were on the phone with each other they had periods of silence where each of them was wrapped up in their own thoughts. "When will I see you?"

"Probably next weekend. I think I'm staying the week here with my fam." She almost choked on the words. Lying to Carter was something she always had trouble with.

"I think that's a good idea." They were silent again. "Anyway I have to do my last race. If I call you later will you pick up your phone this time?"

"Yes I will. Good luck with your race."

"Thanks." He paused. "I love you Emily. I really do." Emily was flustered by his statement. He often told her he loved her but not with as much emotion as he did now.

"I love you Carter." She hung up the phone and went into the living room where she saw Reid storming out of the house.

"You have a boyfriend and you didn't tell us?" Caleb asked trying not to laugh.

"No that was Carter not my boyfriend." She gave Kate a 'don't you tell on me' look. She handed her mother the phone and went outside. She walked toward the lake where she saw Reid. "So that was a friend not my boyfriend."

"So you don't have a boyfriend?" Reid asked his hands in his pocket.

"I do."

"Of course you do." He looked into her eyes. "And you deserve the best."

"Reid how long are we going to do this?" Emily asked. "You made the choice and I've been living with it since. You can't just try to force your way back in my life."

"I'm not forcing," he promised her as he took a step towards her. Emily looked into his eyes. "I just want you to know that I'm here and that I want you to be safe." He leaned down to kiss her but her phone went off. 

"That's him," she told Reid away from his eyes. She took the phone out of her pocket and answered it.

"Hey sweet pea I heard about your dad. I was wondering why you didn't call to see how I did and Carter told me what happened."

"I'm sorry I didn't call. I've had a lot to deal with."

"For the past three weeks that's all I've heard from you."

"That's not fair. You know I haven't been sleeping."

"So when are you getting back?" Emily didn't answer. She saw Reid was watching her and biting his nail.

"Next weekend."

"What am I suppose to do without you for a week."

"Study I guess." She laughed but he didn't

"Whatever call me later."

"I'll call you after the funeral tomorrow."

"Fine." The line went dead and Emily put it back in her pocket.

"Like I said the best should be yours." Emily rolled her eyes and the two of them went back into the house.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

The sons of Ipswich, along with Katie, Sarah and Emily spent the afternoon and evening at the Simms' house since it was the largest out of the four sons. The Simms' were at the police station. Tyler's father was a lawyer so he was trying to help with the suspicious death of Emi and Caleb's dad, William. They sat on the two couch with the love birds on one, and Tyler Emily and Reid on the other. They were watching movies and eating popcorn when Emily got a text message.

"Does your phone ever not buzz?" Tyler asked her . He snatched it out her hand and she snatched it back. She flipped her phone open and read the text message that Carter had sent her.

"O my God," she said as she read it. "Yes! O thank you God."

"I'm afraid to ask," Caleb told them.

"That's because you have no balls," Reid commented. "Right Sarah?" They all laughed except Sarah and Emily who both rolled their eyes.

"What happened?" Pogue asked smiling because Emily smiled.

"The boys swim team came in first place at the meet and Carter was named MVP of all the people there."

"You and this Carter are really close," Sarah observed.

"Yea well when your on the team together and in the same classes it's kind of hard to not be." She started to text him back when she suddenly couldn't see. She rubbed her contact to see better. She was the only one who had vision problem from a young age. "Hey Ty have your parents gotten rid of the down stairs bathroom, yet."

"No Dad doesn't have the time. Why?"

"I got to fix my contact." She moved the popcorn bowl onto his lap and went into the bathroom. She moved the contact around and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them she could see again. She looked at her hands as she washed them and then looked up into the mirror. She saw a man with dark brown hair behind her. When she turned around no one was there. "I must be imagining things because I'm sleep deprived," she told herself.

"And this is Sarah, Caleb's girlfriend," Tyler said. Emily stood in the door frame.

"Tyler told us about you," Mr. Simms said shaking Sarah hands.

"Really?"

"Well yes. He told us last night before he went to the dance what was going on." Emily took a step into the room.

"Well look at what the cat dragged in Jackie," Mr. Simms said as he walked towards Emily.

"Pappa Simms," Emily cried as he lifted her into the air. None of the other families had other kids. Emily wasn't planned to be born, but after a night of too much liquor on both her parents behalf changed that.

"You better watch out Caleb or this beauty will be taken right under your nose," he commented when he set her back down. Emily blushed from his comment.

"And if you don't watch you may become wifeless," Mrs. Simms countered. "I didn't think I would have such a beauty for competition."

"Please Miss Jackie you have nothing to worry about," Emily assured the older women as she hugged her. When they parted Emily grabbed Tyler's shirt . "I've secretly taken your son's free will and we are engaged. I can't steal your husband if I'm in bed with your son." Everyone laughed (except Sarah) because they knew Emily was still a virgin. Tyler pulled Emily in front of him and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned back into him as she thought about the guy she saw in the mirror. Had her mind made a very bad imaginary figure of Carter or was it something else. She shivered at the thought of it being something else.

"You're shaking," Tyler told her breaking her thoughts.

"Just hungry," she responded trying to keep the fear in her voice from showing. She looked at the time and saw it was nine.

"Why don't all you kids stay for dinner." Mrs. Simms suggested. "I'll make pasta." There was a short discussion followed by an agreement.

"I'll help," Emily offered following Mrs. Simms into the kitchen.

"Us too," Katie offered and pulled Sarah with her. Emily pulled out the plain pasta sauce (into which Mrs. Simms would add her own spices) from the cabinet. She felt a force push her, and she fell to the ground, jar with her. She looked around and felt a presence like she did in the bathroom, but no one was there. She lifted herself off the floor and walked into the living room.

"Which one of you assholes is using?!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"See she's making a scene," Sarah complained.

"Shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you," Emily warned. She looked at the boys and didn't like the look they gave her. "None of you have been using, have you?"

"Why do you ask?" Caleb questioned.

"Damn it Caleb you need to tell me what happened." When he said nothing she continued. "Something just shoved me to the floor right now in the kitchen and something was in the bathroom with me."

"O my God," Sarah whispered. None of them said a word.

"Fine! Let your girlfriend in on the secrets and have fun keeping it from me." She went to the door and added, "Don't come after me." She slammed the door and Reid walked towards it.

"Reid!" Pogue yelled.

"Look she can't hate me any more then she already does so I'll get her home." Caleb nodded as Reid walked out the door.

"Caleb you have to tell her," Sarah begged surprising everyone. "It's him I know it is."

Emily ran towards her own house. It was only a mile and if she pushed herself she could be there in about six minutes or less. A twig snapped behind her causing her to stop. She summoned her powers ready to attack whoever it was.

"Relax," came Reid's voice. She sent the ball of energy at him anyway and started to walk again. "You could at least be nice about it." He was at her side within a moment.

"I wanted to be alone."

"And you can…when I see that you're safe at home." They walked in silence until Emily decided to let her guard down.

"Reid I'm scared," she admitted. "Caleb has never been scared enough to keep something from me."

"You got to trust him." When they got to her house they saw her mother's car wasn't there. Emily unlocked the door and felt a presence when she entered. She wondered if Reid felt it to.

"I feel it," Reid said answering her question.

"Stay with me until Caleb get's back," she begged. Reid yawned.

"As long as I can sleep." He pulled the couch out to create a bed as she got two pillows and a blanket. She was still shivering when she laid in the bed. Reid put his arm around her and pulled her closer to his warm body.

Caleb came in two hours later. Reid sat up as Caleb came into the room. "It's not what it looks like, Caleb, I swear." Caleb held his hand up.

"Enjoy her in your arms tonight Reid," he told the younger boy. "I know you love her. I think I can trust you to protect her tonight." Reid nodded and laid back down. Emily (who was asleep) pulled his arm across her to hold her tighter against him. He smiled and obliged to her request as he closed his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: Towards the end of the chapter is a few sexual jokes. If you do not like that kind of talk stop reading when they return to B.E. TY **

Ch 10

Emily woke up with Zack's arm around her. She opened her eyes slowly, savoring each moment. When her eyes opened she realized she was in Ipswich and it was Reid's (not her boyfriend Zack) arm around her. She closed her eyes and swore to herself as she heard footsteps. "Rise and shine sleepy heads." Emily pretended to just wake up and shook Reid's arm away. She was always the best actress.

"Caleb why didn't you wake us up when you got home?" she asked as she tried to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"You guys were fast asleep," he told her and winked at Reid. Emily got off the bed.

"Whatever," she replied. "I'm going to take a shower." She stopped at the door and told Caleb, "I do have a boyfriend at B.E. and I'm not breaking up with him just because I'm moving back here." She sprinted upstairs and jumped into the shower. She washed quickly and put her robe on. She then blow dried her hair. She carefully put eye shadow on her upper lid because her dad had always complained about her using it. She was applying lip gloss when there was a knock on the door. Caleb opened the door and leaned against the frame.

"So when were you going to tell me about your boyfriend?"

"Dunno, when were you going to tell me about Sarah?" Emily countered as she curled her eye lashes. She would have liked to apply eye liner but knew she would most likely cry it off.

"I don't like that you've been keeping this from me. I've only been with Sarah for a week."

"Huh, well if you must know I've been with Zack over a year." She brushed her hair while he though and pinned it up into a bun.

"Why did you keep this from me?" Emily looked at her brother.

"Because I didn't want you guys to interfere with my normal life at B.E." Caleb grabbed her arm and looked into her eyes.

"I want you to be happy, but I also want you to be safe."

"After last night's encounter I'm not going to argue with you." Emily smiled and he smiled back. It was his old familiar smile to Emily's relief. "But if your done I kind of need to change. He left their connecting bathroom through his door, and she through hers. She then pulled on her black silk dress and comfortable Payless black heel shoes. She went into her bag and pulled out the small jewelry box she always carried with her whenever she went on a trip. She opened the box and pulled out the silver necklace the families of the covenant gave her after her thirteenth birthday. It was a pentagram and had the families' coats of arms engraved in each point, even the Putnam's. She wore it at B.E. whenever she needed to feel closer to home. There was a knock on the door.

"Emi, you decent?" Tyler asked. Emily opened the door and pretend to be annoyed.

"Like I was about to put on my Tiffany's earrings," she joked. They went down the stairs where the rest of the boys (and their parents) sat at the kitchen table. Emily said a quick hello to the Parry's and Mr. Garwin before she took her seat in between Caleb and Tyler. Reid sat across from her and handed her the plate of French Toast that was set on the table. They all ate together and then got into their cars to attend the funeral. Emily rode in the back seat of the hummer. She sat back there with Caleb and Pogue. Caleb was going to take his own car until she talked him out of it by reminding him he probably wouldn't be up to driving afterwards. The trip there was quiet. Reid kept looking back at her as if he wanted to say something to her. She ignored him after the third time by starring out the window the rest of the way.

When they got to the graveyard (owned by the families of the Covenant) they walked to the only crypt in the entire grave yard. The service would be held outside of it and then the coffin would be placed inside of it where only the descents with powers were allowed to enter and be buried in.

"Emily," Gordon called when he saw them approaching. Emily ran in her heels and hugged the older man.

"It is so good to see you," she told him when they parted. He left her after a few minutes of chatter to say hello to some other people in the families and Emily took a seat in the first row of chairs. Caleb sat next to her and her mother sat on her other side. Pogue, Tyler, and Reid took seats directly behind them.

"Welcome," Gordon greeted. "We gather here today to remember our brother uncle husband and father William. As anCovenant, we grieve together for this loss." Emily knew that he usually said more, but had a feeling the Sons of Ipswich were keeping most of the information quiet. "We will now allow the descents carry the coffin to it's proper place where it shall stay until the end of time." Mr. Garwin, Simms, and Parry began to carry it inside as Gordon lead them in the ancient prayer the covenant had used forever. Emily began to cry as she remembered her father taught it to her. She felt and hand squeeze her shoulder and Caleb grabbed her hands. Maybe Mrs. Garwin was right when she said moving back would be for the best.

"So we should probably take you to get some of your stuff and your car," Caleb told her after the funeral.

"Yea I bet lover boy over here wants to see Kelly again," Reid told them pointing at Tyler. They all laughed and drove up to the school. Emily called Kelly on the way and asked her to meet them at Emily's car with a bag of clothes. When they pulled out Emily jumped out of the car and ran towards Sarah who was kissing a boy.

"Emily," Kelly said as the girl walked passed her. She did a double take of who Sarah was kissing before jumping off the hood of Emily's car and following her.

"What the fuck Zack?" Emily asked making him push Sarah away.

"It's only because you barely with me," Zack replied. "We never talk any more."

"We never talk or I never sit around to listen to you whine about problems that aren't even important." She saw the boys stand in front of the car ready to fight if they need to. She also noticed a crowd forming around the popular couple. "How long?"

"Since school started," Sarah told Emily running her arm up and down his chest. She caught Reid's eye and gave him a flirty smile.

"I expected more from you," Kelly told her.

"We're done Zack!" Emily yelled. She now saw the entire Swim team (except Carter) was there to see the fight. "You know I was sad that I'm moving back home, but know I'm happy I won't have to hear your constant begging of sex like the pig you are." She walked away, but Zack grabbed her.

"We're not done here," he sneered in rage. Reid and Caleb pulled him off her with ease. Caleb walked ahead of Reid and Emily with Kelly. "It makes me sick at the fact that you screwed all these nice young men."

" Yea she was saving herself for a gang bang," Sarah added. Emily stopped and turned around.

"That's why your blood was found in the boy's basketball team locker room from you allowing them to screw you that hard right?" The crowd laughed knowing it was true. "That's when you were on the team, right Zack?" Emily saw one of the Deans standing there and knew the newest couple would be in detention for nothing shorter than a month. Emily hugged Kelly and took the bag from her. Emily then got in her car with Caleb in the passenger seat and Pogue in the back.

"So when did you want me to make it so Zack can't have kids?" Pogue asked as they drove back to her true life in Ipswich laughing.

**Please Review!!**


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

Emily laid in her bed thinking about everything that had happened that day. When they got back from B.E., the boys forced her to go to Nicky's where they cheered her up by singing and dancing to the old classic songs she loved. She thought about how Reid hadn't (to her surprise) comment about what a slim bag her boy friend was and how she should get with him. _Maybe he is a good guy, _She thought closing her eyes.

Reid laid in bed thinking about Emily. She looked so fragile at the funeral, and after her boyfriend incident she looked like she was about to shatter. He had purposely put on the old songs for her and asked the guys to play along.

"She doesn't deserve this crap or that punk," Reid told Tyler on the way back to Ipswich. "It's bad enough Chase is watching her and her dad is dead but that kid. I'm tempted to go back and kick his ass for Caleb."

"Don't," Tyler warned him merging into the lane Emily had just drove into. "That'll probably cause her more problems."

"I guess," Reid agreed. Tyler looked over at him. "What's up?"

"Caleb pulled me over when I got there and you were getting ready. He told me he found you with your arm around Emi when he got home."

"It wasn't like that, man."

"Reid you have to stop this. She gave you the choice and you made the decision. Things haven't been right ever since. It was one thing when she was at B.E., but now that she's living here again… Just be careful."

"I know all this. Why are you telling me, besides the fact that you like the sound of your own voice?"

"Because one of us needs to be the non related older brother. Would you rather it be Pogue and have him in your face? I'll call him if you want."

Reid laughed thinking about all the things he did today. His last thought of the night was her smile.

Emily's alarm clock woke her up the next morning. She dressed in her Spencer uniform and ran down the stairs. She ate a pack of pop tarts and made a cup of coffee while she waited for Caleb. He finally came down fifteen minutes later and they got in his car. He had told her the night before that he didn't want her to drive. She went into Provo Higgins office and he gave her the class schedule that contained her classes. He also told her that her room would be ready as soon as school got out and gave her a locker (that only the kids who lived off campus had) for the day. She went to the locker and put her gym clothes in it. When she shut it, a guy was leaning on the lockers and staring at her.

"Hey," he greeted. "You're new here aren't you."

"Is it that obvious?" she asked in a flirty way.

"No I just know every girl here." She looked at the boy's curly hair and realized her flirting was a mistake.

"You're Aaron aren't you?"

"What if I am?" He leaned his head towards her.

"You might want to keep your distance." She walked away and turned the corner as she prayed to find a map.

"Hi," Sarah greeted. "You look lost."

"I am," Emily admitted. "I think they've remodeled since I left." Sarah looked at the schedule and smiled.

"You have history with us." They turned around to see that Aaron stared at them. He turned back and walked the way they were headed. "I see you've met Spencer's official prick." They started to walk the same direction, careful to keep their distance.

"I had the honor of him attempting to corner me." They laughed as he entered the classroom. Emily grabbed Sarah hand before they entered. "Look I know we didn't get off to a good start but I want that to change." Sarah smiled at Emily.

"Me too." They walked into the classroom and Emily walked up to the Teacher.

"Good morning, Sir," Emily said politely. "I'm your new student, Emily Danvers." The teacher looked at her. _Probably looking for a similarity between Caleb and I, _she thought.

"I'm extremely sorry for your lost," he told her. "I'm Mr. Samson. Myself and your other teachers were alerted when your mother made the arrangements to enroll you here. This is the books you will need for this class." He handed her a blue paper back book. "You have to write all your answers and notes into a note book." The guys walked in as the bell rang. "I hope this isn't to easy compared to B.E."

"I'm sure it will be as difficult since Spencer tries to model its curriculum after B.E."

"Oh you're not going to be a problem, are you?"

"No, sir, your life is difficult enough with dealing with a hundred other students, so I try to give my teachers a break." He laughed as the class settled down. "Miss Frances I would like you to move down into Mr. Collins old seat and Mr. Garwin if you could move over a seat to make room for our new student." The girl got up with an envious look at Emily which made Tyler snicker. "Class this is our newest student Miss Emily Danvers who is coming to us from Boston Elite preparatory school. Miss Danvers if you can take a seat between Mr. Simms and Mr. Garwin. Maybe a student between them who wants to learn can keep them in check with their work." The guys laughed along with most of the class.

"Sir that's not going to happen," Pogue said as Emily walked to her seat. Sarah and Kate gave her the "I'm sorry, you know they're morons" look which made Emily speak out.

"Why? That's was the only way you passed freshman year of math," Emily replied which made the entire class laugh. Sarah gave her an approving smile. Kate looked as if she wanted to yell at Emily and give her a high five at the same time.

"Last class we were talking about the bill of rights," Mr. Samson reminded the class. "Now who remembers the two suggested and not ratified…" Reid slid a piece of paper to her.

**We don't have swim practice after school, so Caleb wanted to know if you wanted to get your stuff****.**** He can call your mom to have her call the school during lunch if you want to get it tonight****. **Emily picked up her book and opened it to the page they were reading from before writing on the paper.

_I guess. I rather just get it over with so I can just move on_**.** Her teacher called on Tyler to read a section about the constitution as Reid wrote back on the paper.

**Don't worry about that ass he's nothing worth a thought.**

_That ass was my boyfriend for about a year but I don't mean him. I had a lot of really good friends at the school minus Sarah. Kelly has been my best friend since I left and was the first person I could talk to when it came to us. Before everything happened_**.** Reid read the paper twice to make sure he hadn't misread anything.

**You can always talk to Baby Boy over there. I promise I won't beat him up to try and contain any classified information**. Tyler snatched the paper before Emily could reply.

_**Watch yourself. You still have about three weeks before your birthday.**_

Emily smiled as her teacher looked at them. "The Declaration was split into what main three sections Miss Danvers?" It was a trick question. She listened to him while she wrote the note and knew he had not mentioned the question or answer. Caleb and Pogue gave her a look that confirmed her suspensions.

"The first was the Declaration of Natural Rights which the colonist used to tell the British that it was their right to over throw government if it was to lead to the pursuit of happiness and safety of the people. The second was the List of Grievances which was a list of everything the British did wring according to the colonist. Most of them involved the army and destruction of town in one form or another. The Resolution of Independence was the last part which, in simple terms, declared that the Colonist wanted independence from the British." The entire class was quiet and from the looks (on their face) expected her to mess up. Caleb shook his head and turned back around to listen to the lecture Mr. Samson gave. Pogue gave her the thumbs up and turned around. Reid and Tyler both starred at her. _What_?

"You're amazing," Tyler whispered.

**Please Review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** Hey guys sorry this took so long. I have this reading competion thing wher if i read the most books and pass the quizs I get a free laptop ) which i really need. I'll have the next ch up before monday night. **Pleases Remember to REVIEW**

* * *

Ch 12

After the school day ended, Emily went to her locker and then met the boys in the parking lot. They were debating how many cars they should take when Emily came out.

"I have to take mine so they can take off my sticker," Emily reminded them. Caleb opened his mouth to argue but Emily snapped, "It has be done in front of them Caleb." He closed it as Pogue looked away to suppress a laugh. Caleb looked at her with anger in her face. "Stop being a brat Caleb. I know how to drive and will drive where I please and not hide in the corner of my room. We'll meet you guy at the house." She got in the front seat of the Hummer and Tyler got in the driver side. He pulled away and looked in the rearview mirror with a smirk.

"He's going to be so pissed off at me when he realizes we left there before he could defend himself." He turned the corner a little tighter than needed.

"I'm happy for you, baby boy, but try not to kill us," Emily said between laughs.

"Don't pretend that you're not loving this baby girl," he countered as he swerved into the other lane of traffic. She threw her hands in the air as if she was on a roller coaster and laughed. They got to the house still laughing. The silver Mustang appeared in the driveway along with the motor cycle ten minutes later.

"Pogue's going to ride ahead of you," Caleb told her. "Tyler or Reid is going to ride with you depending on what they want to do."

"I'll ride with her," Tyler offered. "Do you guys want to take the hummer?"

"We're going to need it for the furniture alone," Emily reminded him. "But the hummer and the Porsche should be enough even if you include the motor cycle in the back of the hummer." Caleb nodded as he got into the front of the Hummer with Reid behind the wheel. He saw Emily sit in the drivers seat and saw Tyler take the passenger side switching the CD in the stereo system. Pogue lead them out of the driveway with the Porsche right behind him.

"Stay close behind her," Caleb ordered Reid.

"I know what I'm doing," Reid snapped. "Not all of us need Caleb to protect us." Caleb began to stare out the window. He watched Emily dance in her seat and bob her head.

"Do you think I should tell her?" Caleb asked Reid. Reid looked at Caleb and back to the road many times before he answered.

"She's a big girl, Caleb, who knows how to look after herself. She can deal with the truth but…"

"But what?"

"Honestly I don't know if she can handle with it."

"You just said she could deal with it!"

"Yeah and I meant it. She could deal with it but give her one more thing to handle on her long to do list and she may fall."

"As long as you're there you should be able to catch her. It shouldn't be a problem." Reid couldn't help but notice the venom in his voice.

"That was a long time ago Caleb. I thought we all got over it. Trust me, though, when I say I've let her fall quite a few times since then." Caleb looked at Reid and couldn't help but notice the sadness on Reid's face. Maybe Tyler was right when he told him that Emily had given up on Reid.

"Remind me again why I'm sitting in a car filled with fairy crap?"

"Well A, it's Tinker Bell not fairy, and B, it's accessories not crap. I expect you of all people Tyler Simms to know the difference. Besides it's only another half a mile." Pogue pulled out of the lane to let her go in front of him since she knew the way. Emily stopped at the light and looked at Tyler. She smiled when she recognized the car beside them. She rolled the window.

"Feel like racing Emi?" the driver asked her. "Two hundred." She pulled her visor down where she kept an emergency one hundred dollars.

"I only got a hundred on me but you can the other hundred off the money you owe me." He laughed and rolled up the window. Emily did the same and pushed the sun glasses she wore off the bridge of her nose.

"You can't drag race," Tyler told her. "Caleb is will kill you."

"How do you think I paid for all you guys really nice x-mas gifts last year. My mom doesn't give me that much money." She kept her foot on the gas and slammed it down when it turned green. She immediately slowed her speed after she passed him to keep within the speed limit.

"Why aren't you speeding."

"No one who truly races at B.E. is allowed to drive ten miles over the speed limit. It gets us pull over and if Dean Charleston was to find out we'd be packing. The only acceptation is to speed at the change of light but that's it." Emily turned up the techno music as she pulled in and out lanes of traffic. Her phone rang and she ignored. When Tyler's rang he stupidly answered it.

"Umm Caleb wants you to pull over." Emily looked at him and then in the rearview mirror. Caleb was ten cars behind and her competitor was only five.

"Tell him he needs to turn at the next right," Emily ordered as she merged into the right lane. She turned at the light and then sped down the street into the B.E. parking lot. The corvette she had been racing pulled into the left spot next to her. Emily and Tyler got out along with the driver.

"I hate your car," he said as he handed her a wad of twenties.

"Next time Parker," she told him counting the twenties.

"So is it true your moving back home." Parker leaned against the passenger door of his car. She looked at him with a confuse expression.

"What if it is?" Tyler asked leaning across the hood of her car. Parker shrugged as Pogue pulled up. "Where's my car?"

"Reid got caught at the light," Pogue told him after he removed the helmet. "What the hell were you doing young lady?"

"Making some extra cash," Emily said innocently holding up the twenties. "It's better than what you guys do." Tyler blushed slightly remembering the underwear incident they had the last time they were at B.E.

"Here," Parker said handing her another roll of twenty dollar bills. "That should cover the money me and Mat owe you since your leaving. It's with interest too." Pogue gave her a disapproving look.

"Don't be Caleb jr. Pogue," Emily demanded as she counted her money. "You and I used to ride dirt bikes together even when he threaten to never talk to you again." Pogue cracked a smile. Emily saw the Hummer approaching and turned to Parker. "You better get put of the park, Parks. He's gonna be pissed."

The boy gave her a hug and whispered, "Call Carter. He needs to say goodbye if your really leaving." He headed into the dorm and called over his shoulder, "If you need help give us a ring. And I better get a phone call once a week!" The Hummer pulled into the spot next to her car, which almost crushed Tyler. Caleb flew out the car furious.

"What were you thinking?" he screamed. "Do you know how easy it would have been for you to get killed?"

"Do you know how many times I've drove those streets like that?" Emily held her eyes in his tempted to see how long it would be until he looked away. Reid had gotten out of the car by now and looked back and forth between the two.

"Let's just do this," Tyler suggested. "It may take a while anyway." The two Danvers gave each other a last look before Emily lead the way into the building. Emily went to the desk and waited until the lady looked up.

"Oh Emily I'm so disappointed to hear that you are leaving us," the women said.

"Me too, Mrs. Wade." Emily slid her keys into the opening in the window. "You have to call someone to remove the parking sticker." Mrs. Wade picked up her phone and started to dial. "Oh and can you tell them not to tow the Hummer or the motorcycle next to it?" She nodded as she began to speak into the phone. Emily lead the boys into the elevator.

"Emi hold the door!" she heard a familiar voice call. She pushed the close door button a few times and then held it so the doors would not open.

"Who was that?" Pogue asked as he nudged her.

"Someone I don't want to deal with," she told him slapping his hand to stop him. _Someone I can't say goodbye to even if Parker wants me to._

**Please Review! I love them!**


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

Emily stepped out of the elevator and ran to her bff you was standing at the door. They hugged and then let go. Emily had left a message on the house phone telling her roommates she would be back that night to pack her stuff. "Sarah?" Emily asked because she did not want to see the girl ever again.

"Out with Zack." Kelly looked up and noticed Caleb. "You're Caleb, aren't you?"

"How'd you know?"

"Magic," she answered seriously extending her hand. The guys looked at Emily but then realized the smile that Kelly gave told them she had answered sarcastically. "I'm Kelly."

"Caleb," he said shaking it. "But you already know that." Kelly laughed and eyed Pogue.

"You're the last friend whose name is blank." Pogue gave Tyler (who was grinning) a look and then held his hand out to Kelly.

"Pogue Parry." Kelly shook his hand and then linked arms with Emily. They entered there room and Emily saw her two other favorite roommates sitting on the couch.

"Hey Emily," Danielle greeted. Emily saw that the girl younger girl had curled her brown hair which she only did when she wanted attention from a guy. Fran rolled her when she noticed Emily's stare and stood.

"The girl sitting on the couch with the brown hair is Danielle," Emily told her brother and Pogue. "And standing is Fran who is the only real Senior in this house and is like our big sister who answers to our floor mother."

"Welcome to B.E.," Fran said. "Does Spencer match it?" Emily and laughed and grabbed her brother's hand.

"Girls this is my brother Caleb," she introduced. She pointed her finger to Pogue and said, "That's Pogue Parry. And of course you two remember Reid and Tyler."

"Of course," Danielle said with a smile. "Hey Reid."

"'Sup," Reid greeted. It was Emily's turn to roll her eyes.

"Let's just start packing," she suggested. There was a familiar nock on the door. "Didn't he understand that I didn't want to talk when I shut the elevator in his face?" Kelly gave her a sympathetic look.

"He's been calling every three or four hours to see if your home since Sunday." Emily stared at Kelly opened mouth as Carter knocked again.

"You guys go," she told the boys who she forgot were standing right there. Kelly lead them into there room with Fran and Danielle right behind them. Emily pulled her hair out of the ponytail and then opened the door. Carter stood there in a stained white shirt and sweat pants. She noticed the laundry basket next to his feet and that he had bleached his hair blond since she saw him on friday. Emily then realized he had been so close to the front desk because he had done laundry. He came inside and sat on the couch. She shut the door and sat next to him. He took one of her hands and brought to his lips.

"You didn't call me, again," he complained. Emily gave him a short laugh.

"If you're waiting for me to say goodbye I'm not," she told him. "I'll only say à la prochaine."

"Until we meet again," Carter translated as he pulled her into a hug and she inhaled his familiar scent. Someone cleared their throat and Emily looked up to see Pogue. "Do you mind?"

"Oh would you rather your brother Caleb be here? I can get him if you want." He flexed his muscles to try and scare Carter.

"Do you ever think about laying off the weights so you don't look like a Richards Simmons wanna be." Emily pulled him off the couch and into Fran's bedroom. She closed the door and sat on the bed. "So do you want to tell me why your packing. I've heard rumors, but I rather hear it from you." Emily laid back on the bed and he did the same.

"My family thinks someone might have murdered my dad so they want me to move back." Several moments passed before she spoke again. "Right now I don't mind either because of Sarah and Zack. The only thing I'm going to really really miss is you and Kelly… and Danielle and Fran of course." He grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes.

"Before you go I have to tell you that I love you and you've been my best friend since that day during sophomore year when we went to the beach." Emily squeezed his hand.

"Ditto." They heard the front door open.

"I think Kelly called the entire team to come help. I think the guys want to say bye to the swim captain who busted their ass even though she was only in charge of the girls." They went out of the room where Emily was greeted by her friends.

"By the way, if you join Spencer's swim team we're never gonna speak to you again," Parker told her. Everyone laughed except the Sons of Ipswich.

"Spencer has an amazing team with me as the boys swim captain," Caleb told them.

"Which is why as captain I've lead my team to first place of every meet and Spencer has come in second when they face us." Emily walked into her room not wanting to referee the match with Kelly behind her who was in tears from laughing so hard. Emily grabbed one of the boxes( that laid on her bed) and began to fill it with her clothes. Danielle and Fran (who had followed them inside) stripped the sheets of the bed as Reid voice rose. Emily walked into the living room with a hand on her hip.

"Excuse me, but I thought you were here to help." She eyed Reid and Carter until they moved away from each other. "Carter, Parker, Mat, Reid, and Pogue you guys carry the bed frame to the car. Alex, Harry, Cody and Caleb you have the mattress. Fred, Mike, and Sam I have boxes for you to carry."

"And me?" Tyler asked when he realized he was the only one without a job.

"You're going to help me pack." She heard laughter among the B.E. guys. "Hey Carter I think your times were a little slower than usual. Maybe the guys should run the boxes up and down the stairs to get their wind back." Emily gave Carter a deviously smile and he returned it.

"That's not a bad idea…"

"Hey where's that stuff?" Parker interrupted. The boys started to carry there assigned items down the stairs as Tyler and the girls packed. Tyler grabbed a small jewelry box that was on her dresser and opened it.

"That's private," Emily said snatching it.

"Why do you do that?" he asked when he snatched it back. "You know I can take it back." He opened it and his suspicion was right. "I can't believe you didn't destroy this."

"She wears it sometimes after a long day," Danielle told him. "Where'd she get it?" Emily grabbed the bracelet and gave Tyler a death look as the front door opened again.

"So I have cool whip in the fridge," Sarah suggested. "My roommates are not here too."

"Actually they are," Emily corrected appearing in the kitchen with them. "Along with the boys team." They both stared at her.

"You have a lot of nerve coming back here," Zack told her as he took a step towards her. "We have detention for about three weeks."

"It's well deserve," she admitted as the boys came in. Carter came and stood behind her.

"You okay?"

"Yea I'm fine. Zack on the other hand has just informed me that he has detention after school for the next three weeks."

"That's too bad because that interferes with swim practice so I guess your not competing for another three weeks."

"You bitch!" Zack screamed as he reached for Emily. Carter pushed her into Kelly and pulled Zack onto the floor. Carter punched him a couple of times and then threw (not literally) Zack out of the dorm.

"Why are you doing this? Do you like getting attention or do you just want to use Carter as a boy slave because your mad at Zack?" Sarah asked in a whisper to Emily.

"We were sisters. We've lived together for the past two years. It was always the five of us and you left that for a guy. I guy you knew I was with and had been with for the past year. I cared about him but I guess the two of you couldn't see it. So save your 'it's all about me' speech." She went back to her room and realized everything had been packed. She stared at her bare room that had nothing of hers in it. Her normal life of safety and bliss was packed away and would probably never come out again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note- So I know this chapter is long but I really didn't want to break it down. Please review and tell me how you feel about this chapter. **

**Ch 14**

The rest of the week flew by for Emily. Her classes were all fine except for her swimming. She had been placed in beginners where they used kickboards to do laps. She didn't bother Provo Higgins about because she knew if she did he would probably put her on the team. Coach had told the class that two girls had got kicked off the team for academic reasons and they were holding tryouts on Wednesday for any girl who wanted to join the team. The guys told her she should but she didn't know if she was ready to swim for another team.

Saturday night she got ready in her dorm room to go out with the guys. She had been dodging their pleads to go out with them the entire week but she couldn't think of a single reason why she shouldn't tonight. She wore a low v-cut black and gray strip shirt with a dark olive tank underneath, matching olive pants and her black boots. She braided her hair and only put on tinted lip gloss.

_Who do I really need to impress?_ she asked herself. There was a knock on her door at eight o' five.

"You ready?" Tyler asked without even waiting for her to open the door.

"You're late… and I could have been changing Mr. Simms!"

"Nah your always ready early." Emily put on her denim black jacket and grabbed her black bag. They left her room and Emily paused to lock it before they made their way to the parking lot. "You look nice. Are you meeting someone I don't know about." Emily laughed. She usually would have worn a spaghetti strap shirt or something sleeveless for a Saturday night outing, but she didn't want her brother to find out about her tattoo just yet.

"No I just like to look pretty in public," she told him fluttering her eye lashes playfully. He laughed as he unlocked the doors to the Hummer and they got in. "Where's Reid?"

"He went there early to shoot some pool."

"And you weren't with him. I think my heart just stopped."

"We can only wish." Emily playfully smacked him and he pulled out of the parking lot. "I had a date."

"With who?" Emily demanded.

"This girl in our lit. class. She said she needed help with some of the themes we're reading in _A Tale of Two Cities _which was a load of BS. She wanted to just talk about herself on and on and on. How she got into AP English is beyond me. Just once I'd like to meet a girl who is actually descent." Emily kept her mouth shut. She and Tyler were a lot alike. Quiet but not shy and actually wanted a long term relationship and not just play around. As kids they had more similarities that may have changed over the years but the friendship never did. They were best friends and she was as close to him as Reid was.

"I really don't know what to tell you baby boy."

"Well I'm going to have to talk to her on Tuesday when we have practice before tryouts." He looked over at her. "Speaking of did you decide whether you're going to swim or not?" Emily let out a sigh and went to pull her hand through her hair but realized she couldn't."

"I don't know. I may get the form from coach on Monday and sleep on it." Tyler looked like he wanted to say something but didn't. "Tyler don't make me guess."

"Maybe you should swim. I don't want to force you but you loved your team and it may help you move on. If not at least join something else. What about choir? Your voice is beautiful."

"I'm in the choir class moron which means I'm in it," she reminded him not so pleasantly. "Where they, yet again, have me in beginners even though I should be in choral…the advance class. You should hear this one girl in our class. She makes crows sound pleasant." She thought of her dislike for the girl in her class. Her name was kira and somehow she easily recognized Emily when Emily barely knew the girl. She had laughed while Emily had learned the Spanish song they were singing now. Emily had learned Latin with the guys when they were kids, and had been taking French since eighth grade. Spanish confused her and it took her a while to learn. They pulled up to Nicky's.

"Just think about what I said," Tyler pleaded as they got out.

"I will," Emily promised. She took his hand and said, "But not tonight. This week has been a bitch and I want to celebrate the fact that it's over." Tyler smiled and held the door open for her. Inside she was greeted by the loud music and the smell of burgers. She looked around and didn't see Caleb or Pogue anywhere.

"I think Caleb and Pogue took Sarah and Kate to the movies. Reid over at the pool table." They walked over towards Reid who held a pool stick in one hand.

"Finally. I thought I'd have to wait here all night, baby boy.

"Why?" Tyler asked.

"Aaron and the newest member of his passé Keith want to play a little two on two…" he stopped when he noticed Emily. "Well look who decided to come out of the cave."

"Hello is just as nice," Emily teased. "I had a lot of makeup work and you know it."

"So why aren't you in your little room now."

"It's Saturday."

"That's my girl." Emily allowed him to hug her.

"Well Garwin if I knew she was yours I would have been more persistent on Monday," said a voice behind her. Emily turned to see Aaron and Reid protectively keep one arm around her waist.

"Has he been bothering you Emi?" Tyler asked going into what she called big brother mode.

"Not as much as I should be," Aaron replied with a smirk. Emily grabbed Tyler's wrist to keep him from going after Aaron.

"It was nothing," Emily promised, "Let it go."

"Yea let it go," repeated the guy who stood next to Aaron. If he wasn't such a jerk Emily might have thought him cute. He had dirty blond hair and brown eyes and had a swimmer's body.

"Just because you and kira are over don't be coming after Emily," Reid warned.

"How much do you charge an hour for her Garwin?" Aaron asked. Emily had push Reid backwards to keep him from punching Aaron.

"Reid please," Emily begged afraid he would use any minute.

"We'll play you for her," Aaron suggested. "Two on two match. If you win we'll pay two hundred bucks since we normally play for a hundred. We win and her ass is in that chair for an hour." He pointed to a little table for two. "I'll even leave her alone if you win."

"We'll take it," Emily said.

"Emi, what are you doing?" Tyler questioned. "I refuse to play."

"That's fine you weren't going to anyway," she told him picking up a stick. "Reid and I will take care of it."

"Well this could be interesting," the guy next to Aaron said. "What do you think Aaron?"

"I never said it had to be Garwin and Simms playing so I guess it's fine. Keith breaks." Emily nodded and the guy next to Aaron went to the front of the table.

"Wait," Reid called and the guy stood up. "You sure about this, Emi?"

"I'll be fine, Garwin," Emily promised using his last name. She only did it when she needed to look and sound tough. "You shoot first." Reid nodded and Keith broke the balls apart, but didn't get any in. Reid shot next.

"Why didn't you want me to play?" Tyler asked after Reid got the first ball in. They were solids.

"Because I'm not going to watch you guys play for me like they did way back when." Reid laughed and shot at another ball. Emily added in a whisper, "And because you would be petrified if you had to tell Caleb you played Aaron and risked me having a date with him for a hour so you can make two hundred bucks." Tyler gave her a smile as Reid missed his shot.

"Better luck, Garwin," Aaron mocked.

"It's fine," Emily assured him when he came to stand with her and Tyler.

"Please tell me you haven't lost your game? That pig headed Keith is better than he looks."

"Carter has a table and we were always together."

"So you and Carter are…"

"Just friends," Emily finished as Aaron missed his second shot. He had gotten one ball in which tied them up. "Time to clear the table." She looked at the table and decided to go for the combo shot that would scare her opponents. "One on eleven on three, three in the bottom left corner pocket."

"No way is she making that combo," Aaron predicted. Emily looked up at Reid before she shot. She completed the combo and got the red ball in.

"Damn," Keith swore. "I've never met a girl who could shot like that."

"Congratulations," Emily replied. She aimed her ball and shot just as she heard someone yell her name. Luckily she got the ball in but turned to see her brother walking towards hers.

"Busted," Tyler whispered in her ear. She controlled herself so she would not laugh.

"How was the movie?" Emily asked.

"Danvers if you want a piece of her you better lay off," Aaron told him. "After I win this game she's mine."

"You're playing for my sister?" Caleb asked Tyler.

"Ty has nothing to do with this," Emily snapped to get his attention back on her. "Aaron suggested it and I accepted. Reid had to play because Aaron wanted a two on two."

"Game over and the bet is off," Caleb told Aaron.

"In that case I'll be sure to see you around school," Aaron promised Emily.

"We win he leaves her alone," Reid told Caleb coming back from the bar. He handed Emily a Pepsi with a lemon and Tyler a coke that was probably spiked. Caleb took a sip of Emily's to check that it was regular.

"I don't drink asshole," she reminded her brother. Unlike him, she had never drank because of her mother addiction. "Go back and keep Sarah company before she dumps your ass." She knew she was being mean, but thought he deserved it. He was trying to control her even though he knew she hated it.

"When your with him don't blame me," he told her equally pissed off. "Touch my little sister Abbot and I'll kill you." He walked away and Emily handed her drink to Tyler so she could shoot.

"Looks like Danvers doesn't have much confidence for you two," he said making her miss her shot.

"How are you in our classes if your younger?" Keith asked as he aimed his shot. It was a difficult one, but he made it in anyway.

"She skipped freshman year when she transferred to B.E.," Tyler told him proudly. Emily took her drink and took a sip. She made a face and took the other one that was hers.

"Reid what is that vodka?" She took a sip of hers thankful that he didn't add anything. Keith took another shot and made it in.

"You would appreciate it if you drank," he told her kindly. Keith got another ball in which made Emily drop her mouth. She never saw someone who played like him. Reid and Carter were good but this guy was amazing. He saw that she was starring and she quickly closed her mouth. Reid noticed and said, "I've never seen someone this good." Keith missed his shot.

"I never expected you of all people to admit that, Garwin," Keith replied coldly. Reid aimed and got their ball in. He aimed for another but missed it when he heard:

"Hi Reid!" The cue ball hit a stripe ball and Aaron cheered.

"I never thought that would happen," he yelled as he laughed. Emily looked up to see kira leaning on the pool table across from Reid. She pushed her chest out as if she tried to impress him with her stuffed bra.

"Hey kira," Reid replied awkwardly.

"She's been flirting with him since she and Aaron broke up at the dance last week," Tyler whispered in her ear. "Reid and Aaron hate each other."

"That explains why she's been a total bitch to me," Emily whispered back pissed. "She must have seen Aaron hitting on me and then saw us Reid and I walking to math together."

"Thanks kira," Aaron thanked as he got a ball in. "Two more balls in baby and you're all mine."

"You could have least had better taste," kira commented as she gave Emily a dirty look. Emily stared at the girl. She wore a tight blue halter top that cut low enough to see her blue lace bra and a mini skirt that showed her flat stomach. "I'm mean really what a tramp."

"You know what bi…" Tyler put a hand over her mouth.

"Let it go," Tyler commanded repeating the words she had told them earlier. Aaron missed his shot because he was laughing so hard. Emily pushed Tyler off her and aimed for her ball which she got in.

"You know I wouldn't be talking," Emily told kira aiming for another ball and got it in. "I mean really do you shop at the costume store or something so you can be a whore each and everyday?" The guys roared in laughter. She shot another ball and sunk it in the pocket. She looked up to see that Caleb, Pogue, Sarah, and Kate had joined them. The look on Pogue's face told her they had heard her. She looked around the table trying to figure out the best shot.

"Count your cash Abbot," Reid cheered. Emily bent down looking at all the angles she could shot from.

"Excuse me gorgeous," she said as she slid between Keith and the pool table. She would have brushed against him but he stepped back like a gentleman.

"No problem," he told her. The cue ball and the eight ball were at opposite sides of the table so Emily had to aim at an angle on the opposite end so it would roll back up.

"Left corner pocket," Emily called as she touched it. Both of her opponents nodded to show they understood.

"Tough shot," Keith warned.

"She can make it," Reid snapped. Emily pulled back the stick and shot just as kira spilt her drink on Emily. Emily hit the cue ball and it almost scratched.

"Oh I'm so sorry," kira purred. Emily grabbed kira and shoved the girl to one of Aaron's friends.

"Keep her the hell away from this table!" Emily screamed.

"Language," Tyler reminded her.

"Why?" Sarah asked. "She's clearly a bitch to any new girl who talks with you guys even if the girl is one of your sisters."

"Do you want to fight?" kira asked as she shoved the guy who was holding her away.

"Why not," Sarah answered. "Let's take it outside." kira pushed past them and walked towards the door.

"I get first shot," Emily told Sarah as the two of them followed. kira realizing she was out numbered let out an annoyed sound and walked over to the bar.

"Thanks for the back up," Sarah said.

"Anytime," Emily responded with a smile as they headed back towards the pool table. She weaved her way through the crowd that had formed around the table. She heard a few guys whistle at her. Aaron smiled when he saw her.

"I thought you'd want to be here to witness your defeat."

"Let's just play shall we?" She noticed that everyone had gathered even Nicky the owner. Keith got their last ball in which gathered a cheer from the crowd.

"Only one left," Aaron announced.

"Damn it," Emily swore looking away. Reid put a arm around her waist and saw he was just as nervous as she was. They looked at each other and then at Keith who was making his shot. He missed it by a miracle and Emily threw her arms around Reid's neck in relief. He dropped his stick and put both his arms around her waist and laughed. He stopped and swore.

"Not too lucky are we, Garwin?" Emily looked at Aaron and then the table. The shot would be difficult but she knew Reid could make it. "Shall we add on our wager. Another three hundred if you two win here. If we win because I get it next turn we play next week with the same stakes."

"Deal."

" No way Emi! No thanks Aaron."

"Hold on a sec," Emily told Aaron and pulled Reid to the side. She stood on her tippy toes so she could whisper in his ear. "All you have to do is shoot it on an angle and we win." Reid looked at her and then at Aaron.

"I'm not going to let him have you for a play-date next week," he told her.

"That won't happen because I've seen you make this shot a million times." She kissed his cheek. "Don't think about it or whatever else pops in your mind. Just shoot the ball." They walked back to the table hands entwined.

"We'll take that bet," Reid told Aaron. "Bottom left corner." He aimed the ball and looked up to see Emily was smiling at him. She had every confidence in him. _I can't miss this_, he thought to himself.

_Just shoot,_ came her voice in his head. He shot the ball and it went into the called pocket.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ever since I first saw _The Covenant_, I always wondered what caused Reeid to be the way he was. I had this idea for a while but this chapter seemed the appropriate time to bring it to light. Enjoy!**

Ch 15

There was silence in the entire bar.

"He made it," Caleb said amazed.

"How?" Aaron snarled. Emily ran to Reid and jumped into his arms. The entire bar applaud.

"I knew you could," Emily told him in a whisper. He held her laughing.

"Only because of you," he whispered back. He set her down and they walked to Aaron and Keith. "That's five big ones for the mentally slowed." Aaron handed him five hundred dollars bills. People went back their business and Reid kissed her nose. They went over to the table their friends were and their stuff was.

"I didn't think you would make that last one," Tyler told him.

"I had a lot of inspiration," Reid said with a shrug as Kira came to them.

"That was a nice shot Reid," she said seductively. Reid looked at Emily to see her reaction

"Here she goes again," Emily complained to Sarah. Kira turned to face Emily. She had a wicked smile on her face.

"Reid do you remember the last time we were all here?"

"Kir…"

"Yea you were flirting with my boyfriend," Emily said remembering the girl Reid was talking to.

"O but he was mine about ten minutes later," Kira told her. "You left Reid all by himself so I took over. It was an amazing four hours in my dorm. Of course I had to teach him a few things since it had been his first time and all." They were all silent. Emily's phone started to ring. She debated about answering it until she heard the ring. "Walking out of a fight? What you have nothing to say?"

"Kell hold on a sec," Emily lowered the phone. "Sorry Kira but unlike you I have friends because I don't screw their boyfriends or their exes." She walked out of the bar and sat on a step outside. "Sorry what's up?"

"You'll never guess what… Emi what's wrong you're crying?"

"He…lost…his…" she cried the three words and was then unable to talk.

"Sweetie take a breath I can't understand you."

"Reid he lost his virginity with the school slut like a hour after we broke up."

"Are you frickin kidding me?"

"Does it sound like it?" She took a deep breath. "I don't even know why I'm crying about it."

"You love him," Kelly told her.

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do. You've always been in love with him. He's a part of you and even when you're with another he's still there in your heart." The door opened and Tyler came out. "Go away!"

"What are you talking about?" Kelly asked.

"Not you, I'm talking to Tyler."

"Tell him hi."

"I'd hate to decline but I'm not." She lowered the phone and looked at Tyler. "I'm on the phone."

"I'll wait.."

"GO!"

"Emi what's going on?"

"Hold on a sec Kelly." Tyler was amazed she could scream at him but be calm with Kelly. "Tyler I can't right now."

"Okay, but just to let you know I didn't know it was the same day. I thought the first time was a month later when I caught them in our dorm." He kissed the top of her head. "Don't stay out too long." Emily waited until he left before talking into the phone again.

"Tyler just said he didn't know they were together until a month later. Kelly tell me what to do." She wiped her eyes.

"I don't know what to tell you sweetie. He doesn't know what he's missing. How did he react anyway?"

"He didn't have time to. She did all the talking and there was a moment of silence and then you saved me."

"Happy to help."

"Anyway I should go in because I'm freezing my ass off."

"I'll see you Monday."

"Yea I guess. Bye Kell."

"Bye Emi." Emily hung up and realized Kelly must have been saying she would see Emily out of reaction. She got up and went up the stairs as the door opened. Emily jumped back to avoid getting hit and almost lost her balance.

"Easy there," Keith said grabbing her arm. He pulled her onto step and let her go.

"Thanks," she said quickly. "You scared me there."

"Sorry. I heard what happened and I just wanted to check that you were okay." He ran a through his hair. "I guess it's kind of stupid since my friend hates your boy…"

"He's not my boyfriend," she assured him. "We haven't been since his sophomore year." She tapped her foot thinking of something to say.

"You know what helps?" he asked her. "Old fashion pool with no bets except for loser owes winner a drink… or soda in our case." He held the door with one hand and held the other out to her. She took it and he helped her up the step. She went to the pool table and racked the balls. He broke and she played her best game ever.

"Umm I believe you owe me a soda," Emily said after she won. "But seeing as you blew the last game I guess I should make it even."

"How'd you figure it out?"

"I just played you. There's no one you missed that shot last game." She smiled. "So why'd you do it."

"I don't believe you should have do something if you don't want to." He laughed at himself. "I bet that sort of sound lame."

"Not at all."

"You're eyes look like they twinkle." Emily looked down and took a breath. "I'm sorry if I went too…"

"No you didn't. It's just my dad used to tell me that." He looked confused. "He died last week."

"Now I really feel like a jerk. Let me buy you a drink to make it up to you." He ordered two sodas and they sat at the bar.

"So if you hate having to be force to do something, what's your view on being controlled?"

"Hate it." They both laughed and Emily starred at him. "Do I have chalk on my face?"

"No," she assured him. She looked into his eyes and said, "I'm just curious to know where you've been my entire life."

Tyler looked at the pool table to see the two love birds gone. He panicked for a moment and then realized they were at the bar. After Emily left, Reid had almost broken down into tears. Luckily Sarah was still upset from before and told Kira off. Caleb had wanted to leave after that scene but refused to leave Emily. Tyler knew Caleb didn't want to choose between his sister and friend, but he would stand by his sister if he had to. Tyler looked at Reid who was with Pogue playing poker with some of the guys on the swim team. Reid sat with Caleb and the girls trying to keep Kate company when the other two decided to make out.

"Can you two stop?" Kate begged after the forth time. "Really."

"Sorry," Sarah apologized. "So when are we going in town for stuff."

"We were just in town," Kate replied.

"Yea but I mean shopping. I'm thinking we should have a girl's…" Tyler zoned out the conversation as he text Emily.

_What the fuck are you doing? I thought after the pool match you would be more weary about Aaron's friends. Emi I know you're mad but please just come back over, baby._

"I think if we're going to do that we should invite Emily," Kate added. "She's really fun…" Tyler picked up his phone as it buzzed.

_I'm FINE thank u. Do u knw Keith blew the last shot? And b4 u say y did I believe him I figured it out myself. Reid has 2 deal w/ the fact we're not going to prob. B 2gether again._

_Emi, give him a chance. _

"I don't think she's made any other friends. Do you know Tyler." He hit send and looked up at Sarah.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Texting Kelly again?" Reid asked from behind him. "The girl doesn't live here baby boy. We should find you a girl here."

"Hi Emily," Sarah greeted.

"Hey. I just came for my bag."

"You have a ride?" Caleb asked.

"Yea Keith's going to take me."

"I don't think so," Caleb told her. "I'll take you."

"I have a ride Caleb."

"Yea the same guy who just played you to win a date for Aaron," Reid added.

"Are you drunk?" Emily asked.

"Yea a bit, why?"

"I'm out of here." Tyler followed Emily with his eyes.

"What is she thinking?" Pogue asked from the poker table.

"Lay off," Tyler defended. "She found out he threw the game and then he tried to admit he didn't to her." The second part wasn't true, but he wanted her to be able to date whoever. His phone buzzed and he read the text message.

_I did, but he managed to break my heart. I was really trying this time after everything he's done for me this week. I thought it could work, but I guess it just wasn't meant to be. I still love you, but I can't handle this anymore. Text me when you get home to let me know your alive and that either Caleb or Reid hasn't skinned you._

Tyler closed the phone. She didn't deserve this but going out with an abbot groupie wasn't good either. He hoped she knew what she was doing.

* * *

**Please review and tell if you liked Reid's past or not. TY**

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16

Emily smiled as she took her seat in English Monday morning. Keith smiled back and gave her a wave. It was last period and everyone wanted to go home, but she took out her English notebook and book anyway. Tyler took a seat next to him and ignored the girl who called his name. Emily raised an eyebrow and ignored his look to shut up. "Helen?! Good Lord Tyler. No wonder she wasn't interested in English."

"I could say the same thing about Keith," Tyler countered.

"Talking about me?" Emily looked at Keith and gave him a smile.

"Yea we're talking about how much your stroke sucks," Emily told him. The bell rang and Mr. Rossway came into the class room.

"You haven't even seen me swim!" Emily gave him a shrug as a sign of defeat.

"All right let's settle down," the teacher commanded. A student who was an office aid walked in and handed him a note. Emily noticed that her skirt was rolled an inch higher than the school allowed.

"How rude!" Emily whispered to Tyler. "She didn't even knock! And her skirt is rolled!"

"Miss Danvers!"

"Yes Sir," she answered sweetly. She nudged Tyler to get him to not laugh.

"You're wanted in the Provost office. He asked that you bring your things since you will not return to class."

"What did you do?" Tyler asked a little too loud.

"I don't know," she growled in a low voice. She caught Keith watching her while she was getting her things.

"Miss Danvers you will be responsible for this class work and notes along with any homework I assign."

"That won't be a problem, Sir," Tyler told him. He looked her in the eye and said, "I'll swing by later."

"Don't worry," she mumbled as she got up. She left the classroom and walked to the Provost office. When she entered the office she was surprise to see Provost Higgins waiting for her.

"Miss Danvers I'm sorry to pull you out of class," he apologized. They walked to his office door that was close. "I just thought you would like to meet your new roommate."

"I meant to come and ask you about that. I noticed the two twin beds but I guess I was just wrapped up in my first week."

"Well I believe you know her." He opened the door to reveal a girl in a B.E. uniform who wore a smile.

"Told you I'd see you today," Kelly told her. Emily's mouth dropped as the other girl got up and hugged Emily.

"I assumed you two knew each other since you both attended B.E." He took his seat and the girls followed the suite.

"We've been roommates since we both attend B.E., Sir," Emily told him. 

"We both were incoming freshman who were the only ones promoted to tenth grade so we were paired together," Kelly explained. "We've been close friends ever since."

"Yes I see you were both on the swim team," he added. "And Miss Danvers I see you were placed in beginners swimming. I think it would look rather poor if B.E.'s swim captain was in a beginners class instead of on the swim team at Spencer."

"I was also going to discuss that with you," Emily assured him, "But when I heard about try outs I figured I would just try out instead of bothering you to change my schedule."

"I hope you will also try out Miss Watson since you along with Miss Danvers have placed in first through fourth in every met since you began."

"I will," Kelly promised him.

"Well I shall be checking with both coaches how you two did. I believe that is all. Miss Danvers if you would be so kind as to show Miss Watson around in exchange for being excused from class."

"Of course sir."

"I thank you then. Miss Watson your things are being delivered as we speak. Miss Danvers if you could give them another fifteen minutes before getting Miss Watson settled in your room I would greatly appreciate it."

"Yes sir." When they were outside of the office Emily hugged Kelly. "What did you do?"

"Well I missed you and B.E. raised tuition, again, so this seemed like a good idea."

"In that case I love forever and ever and ever." Emily took Kelly to the main places before they headed to their dorm. Emily also went into depth about Saturday night including what happened after their phone call ended. They talked stretched out across Emily's bed until they heard a knock.

"That's Tyler," Emily told Kelly. "Stay quiet and we'll surprise him." He knocked a little harder.

"About time," he told her when she opened the door. "What happened."

"Nothing. Do you have my notes?"

"Yea and we got a new text book." She opened the door wider to revel Kelly. "Hey Kelly. What are you doing here?" He walked in and dumped the books and backpack on Emily's desk.

"I'm Emily's new roommate." A smile broke out across Tyler face.

"That's amazing," he said in amazement. "I hope you'll consider swimming for us."

"Provo Higgins made it pretty clear that he wants both of us to try out," Emily told him. 

"Maybe the girl's team wouldn't suck if the two of you were on it."

"Half the girls are only on it to check out the four of you," Emily told him.

"Where'd you here this?"

"Locker talk. Our class got out late so the class period for the swim team came in to get ready and I found out. It was actually disgusting." Tyler lightly hit her on top of her head and then put his arm around her shoulder and gently squeezed it.

"Speaking of practice I have to get there. You girls should come to Nicky's with us tonight. We're leaving around seven."

"What's Nicky's?" Tyler gave Emily the 'How could you not tell her' look as she lead him to the door. "We'll meet you there seven thirty."

"So I guess she's not expelled since you're smiling like an idiot," Reid observed when Tyler walked into the locker room for swim practice. Reid, Pogue and Caleb were already dressed and only waited to see the reason that baby boy was late. He was never late to class or swim practice.

"Who didn't get expelled?" Pogue asked. 

"Emily," Reid answered. "This one runs to her room after class because Provo pulled her out of class."

"My sister was pulled out of class and you didn't come and get me?!"

"Relax Caleb she got a new roommate." Tyler smiled again. "Kelly decided to transfer in."

"That will be really good for Emi," Pogue told them. "She needs someone from her old world."

"It'll also be nice for Tyler," Caleb added with a slap on back for Tyler. Their coach came in clearly pissed off.

"All right girlies, the girls team is already out there and already done with their warm up laps. Let's move! Simms why are you not change?"

"I…"

"I don't want an answer I want you changed!" The room cleared out except for Reid who leaned against a locker.

"How is she?" he asked. Tyler stopped changing surprised by the hurt in Reid's voice. He looked in Reid's eyes and saw an emotion so soft that he had never seen.

"She's hurting," Tyler told his best friend as he continued to change. 

"I never wanted her to find out like that." Tyler stopped again and threw his backpack close to Reid's feet. 

"Then why'd you do it. God Reid it's bad enough that you got Aaron to hate you instead of dislike you by screwing his girl, but now you screwed up with Emily. What was going through your head, Reid?"

"When she was six she fell down the stairs," Reid told Tyler. "She had eight stitches. When we were eleven we dared her to go into Putnam's barn. Shed started screaming as soon as she opened the door. Her favorite two color are dark green and light blue. She likes looking at the stars and loves watching lightning strike. When she turned thirteen we watched her ascend even though she wasn't fucking suppose go through it. She screamed as she fell and cried after I caught her." Tyler was shocked to see a tear fall from Reid Garwin's eye. "When she walked out of the bar she couldn't handle me using powers as much as I couldn't handle that I just let her go by trying to assure her I wouldn't be like her father even though it's what we are." Reid punched the locker in anger. Tyler dressed quickly and let his friend shed a few tears in peace.

"Reid, why didn't you tell me about this." Reid laughed and wiped the tears.

"Because I could never admit to the fact that a girl lead me to screw another girl, and then another to get her smile out of my mind. I rather be known as a player than a person who lost their true love. " Tyler froze in place amazed by the coldness in his voice and the depressed look on his face. He had never seen this side of his best friend. "If someone as stupid as Keith can make her happy so be it. From what I put her through she deserves some peace." Reid left the locker room with the sly smile Tyler now knew was a fake one to hide the real Reid that Tyler had just met. Tyler stood there for another moment before following him. 


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17

"So what should I wear to this so called Nicky's?" Kelly asked Emily that night while they got ready.

"Just casual," Emily told her. "Nicky's is a bar where they let underage kids in. They do require and an id be shown when buying any booze but they don't double check it. Most of us just go for the pool table and the jukebox, though." Emily wore a denim skirt and a black t-shirt that had 'Shut up and swim' printed in aqua letters.

"So I should wear a regular t-shirt."

"No a little more dressy."

"Why are you then." Emily rolled her eyes.

"Because Caleb still doesn't know about the tattoo and when he sees it for the first time tomorrow he can't kill me because I'll be in the pool." Emily open Kelly's closet.

"What are you looking for?"

"Something that will make Tyler die." She looked at Kelly to see the girl blushed a bit.

"Did you see his face when he saw me?" Kelly asked. She laughed at herself. "I'm not even in his league."

"Trust me you are you just…" Emily smiled at her idea and went into her closet. She pulled out a spaghetti light blue knit dress that came to the top of her knees. She held it up to Kelly and saw it would come about the same place. Emily pulled out a black pair of Capri pants and pushed the girl towards their bathroom. "Change into these." Kelly looked unsure. "Trust me."

"I do but…"

"I'll do your makeup first." Emily sat Kelly on a chair and was amazed the girl did not protest. She put on blue shadow that matched the shirt on her top eye lid and slightly under her bottom eye lashes. She put black eye liner on Kelly's top lid and applied mascara. Emily finished by applying a light pink lip gloss Kelly's lips. Kelly smiled at her reflection.

"Thanks Emily."

"No prob. Now go get dressed and wear the black wedge shoes to complete your outfit." Kelly rolled her eyes but obeyed. Emily did her makeup in a similar way replacing the light blue eye shadow with an aqua. There was a knock and Emily opened it.

"Hey," Kate greeted and walked into the dorm without an invitation. Emily held the door for Sarah and closed it behind her. "So your roommate is new and I think we should invite her to go out with us."

"Kate, Emily knows her," Sarah told Kate looking at a photo of the two of them.

"Yea we were old roommates." The three of them looked at Kelly.

"Wow you look amazing," Sarah complimented.

"How do you two know Kelly?"

"Provo Higgins introduced us this afternoon." Kelly turned in Emily's full length mirror. "You really should be a Stylist, Emi."

"Do me!" Kate demanded. Emily dabbed makeup remover on a cotton ball and took off Kate's brown eye shadow. Emily looked over Kate's outfit and took out red eye shadow to match the silk red tank. She did Kate's the same as she had done except put black eye liner under her eye instead of eye shadow and dark red lip stick on her. "The lip stick doesn't match!"

"I'm not done. A masterpiece takes time." Emily took out a lip brush and spread the lip stick out evenly. She then put clear lip gloss on the brush and began to spread that. Kate hugged Emily when she was done.

"You are amazing. Sarah you have to let her do yours." Sarah and Emily met eyes.

"Do you mind, Emily?" Emily looked her outfit over and tapped her foot. The yellow baby doll shirt looked nice on her, but she would look tacky with yellow eye shadow.

"How much do you trust me?" Emily asked her.

"Why?"

"Yellow eye shadow is the tackiest thing in the world and gold won't go." Emily pulled out a pink halter with a strap that tied behind the neck. It was metallic pink on the top, regular pink in the middle, and a light pink on the bottom. She handed it to Sarah. Sarah sighed and put on the halter. Emily put the regular pink on the top lid with black eye liner over it. She then put metallic pink eye liner under the eyes and put on light pink lip gloss.

"You look hot," Kate commented. Sarah twirled in the mirror loving that the shirt rode above her belly button. Sarah was about an inch and a half taller than Emily who was a respected five foot five. Kate and Kelly were the same height and Emily knew Kelly was five seven. If either of them borrowed the shirt it would have rose to high.

"I know." Sarah hugged Emily and Emily hugged her brother's girlfriend back. "Thanks Emi."

"You know the guys call me Emi so feel free to." Kate smiled which let sister and girlfriend knew the ice had finally shattered.

"Come on we'll ride in my car. I have this new cd on my ipod and the ipod player is hooked up."

The guys were at the foosball table when the girls walked in. Caleb was the first to notice. He let out a low whistle which drew the other boys attention. "Sarah?"

"Yep it's me," she answered as she kissed her boyfriend. Kate flung herself into Pogue's arms as per usual.

"Wow Kelly you look…" Tyler couldn't finish his sentence.

"Thanks it was Emily's doing." Tyler gave Emily a smile.

"So was my eyes," Kate told Pogue as she fluttered them. "Aren't they gorgeous."

"She wouldn't let me wear my shirt," Sarah jokingly complained to Caleb. "So she let me borrow. At least Kelly asked for help. I didn't have a choice." Emily rolled her eyes and eyed Reid.

"How come your not at the pool table?"

"Aaron hogging it. He's playing against your friend Keith. It didn't realize those two weren't friends."

"Just on the swim team," she told him. She turned to Kelly who was watching her. "I'm gonna go say hi."

"Have fun." Emily walked to the bar ignoring the boys look of disapproval. She leaned on the counter until Nicky saw her. Emily never screamed out an order since she met Kelly who told her about the spit factor since she was once a waitress.

"Here again? What are you on vacation?" Emily usually came to the bar with the guys over school breaks and would usually wind up talking Nicky out of pressing charges when they mysteriously broke the inventory in the back.

"No actually I moved back," she told Nicky. "It's for best."

"You don't sound to thrilled about it." Emily didn't answer. "What can I get you."

"Can I get a Pepsi or coke along with an order of cheese fries."

"Cheddar or mozzarella?"

"Mozzarella."

"The fries are going to be about five minutes because we had to switch the oil."

"Not a problem." Nicky gave her the drink and she turned to look at the pool table. Keith looked up from the shot he was making. He continued to look at her as he shot. She went over to the pool table.

"Stop being a show off Keith," his partner commended. Keith gave him a look as she came over.

"I would be impressed if I hadn't already seen that move," Emily told him. Keith laugh and his partner snorted.

"He loves to be a show off," he said. He held his hand out. "James Matthew."

"Emily Danvers."

"No way. Caleb cousin."

"No sister," Aaron told him. He put his hands on her waist and brushed too close against her as he passed her.

"Unfortunately," she told James. "Wait I know you. You're on the swim team."

"Yes and I serve King Caleb." Emily laughed.

"At least you're not related to him."

"Yea that must suck."

"It's a honor to be related to him," Kira defended. Emily looked at the girl not ready for another hate fiesta. "Emily just doesn't realize what's good for her."

"You must be Kira," Kelly said from behind Emily. "I'm Kelly the new girl you've been spreading lies about." Kelly took a step in front of Emily. "I would watch yourself and stop messing with Emily and myself because you were right about one thing. I can make a group of girls go to the ER."

"Danvers your order is up," Nicky called. Emily and Kelly met eyes.

"Enjoy the rest of your night," Emily said sweetly and coldly to Kira. She grabbed Kelly's arm and pulled her to the bar. "How much do I owe you Nicky?"

"It's on the house."

"Thanks." Emily reached into her pocket and pulled a ten dollar bill out and placed it in the tip jar. She handed Kelly the soda and carried the fries to her table. When she sat Pogue took some fries. "Excuse me I paid for this!"

"Actually she got it for free," Kelly told the table.

"And put a ten dollar tip in the jar to cover the pay for it."

"Nicky never gives us any free food," Tyler complained helping himself to her fries.

"That's because you guys always get in a fight and break stuff! Maybe if you idiots offered to pay for the damage once in a while or even tipped…"

"I gave him a twenty dollar tip last week," Pogue informed her. "Courtesy of Tyler and Reid." Emily gave him a death look. Tyler choked on his soda and turned his head to not laugh while Caleb grin and Reid laughed.

"You guys are pigs."

"What am I missing?" Kate asked annoyed. Sarah and Kelly shook their heads.

"You wouldn't get it," Pogue told her kissing the side of her head. Kate shift uncomfortable. Emily noticed they were farther apart than usual. She wondered if Kate finding the truth out had affected their relationship.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Sarah announced breaking the silence.

"Me too." Emily got up and followed her brother's girlfriend into the bathroom. Sarah went into the stall and Emily sat in the middle of the two sinks.

"So what was that about?" Sarah asked her.

"Them being pigs." Sarah laughed.

"I got that part. What did they do to be called that?"

"They have this thing they do since they got their powers. If they see a girl wearing a short skirt they bet money on what type it is and then blow it up." Sarah flushed the toilet and came out.

"No way."

"Yea they have favorite colors too. Reid is blue, Ty is pink and Pogue likes either none or red silk which is why I picked that shirt out for him to buy Kate for her last birthday." Sarah washed her hands in silence. Emily grabbed the paper towels and handed it to her.

"Thanks…so what's Caleb's?"

"Excuse me?"

"Favorite underwear?" Emily cocked her eyes trying to remember.

"He usually doesn't bet but I think it's poko dots. Why?" Sarah gave her a look. "Eww Sarah you could have said none of your business."

"I'm just kidding we haven't gotten that far yet but it's good to know your boyfriends favorite thing to turn him on. I know from experience."

"Gross with a capital g." They left the bathroom. "You're a virgin aren't you?"

"Yea, so what?"

"Nothing you just seem like one but I couldn't tell. Why are you getting defensive?" Emily grabbed Sarah arm to stop her. "If I tell you something will you promise not to tell?" Sarah nodded.

"Yea you have my word." Emily took a breath.

"I know you're Zack Livingston's ex girlfriend and knew about you before we met. You came to one of our swim meets before you broke up and I recognized you when we met in my living room at my house. I know you lost your's to him but I went out with Zack anyway. I found out he had been cheating on me since this September after being together for a year and three months because I wouldn't be like you and let him have me and then dump me. I guess the only reason I'm telling you this is because I don't want the others to find out so if you could…" Sarah put her arm around Emily's shoulder.

"I won't saw a word. Even if you didn't ask me I still wouldn't. I'm big believer in the women's code." They walked back to the table together. They noticed Keith and James were sitting at the table. Kelly saw Emily and mouthed you owe me big time.

* * *

**I know this isn't the most amazing chapter, but I had to have a bonding Chapter of Sarah and Emily. Remember to REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18

"I don't want to," Kelly complained to Emily. It was after school on Tuesday and the two stood outside of the girl's locker room. Practice for the swim team would be ending in a few minutes and then tryouts would begin.

"Then you shouldn't have told Provo that you would," Emily snapped. "I don't want to either. Do you think I want to be on the girl's team of the same sport the guys play? Really, on a scale to one to ten how much do you think I'm going to hear which of the guys have a nicer ass?"

"Tyler."

"My point exactly." Emily ran a hand through her hair annoyed.

"Come on it can't be that bad." They walked into the locker room.

"Hey Emily," Eliza greeted. She was a junior in Emily's swim class. "Another girl quit the team. That leaves three open places."

"That's perfect I needed three. Eliza this is my friend Kelly who transferred with me from B.E.

"Hey. Welcome to Spencer."

"Thanks. So what was the last girl's stroke? I heard the first two were freestyle and breast."

"I think it was backstroke." A smile spread across Kelly's face.

"Perfect." When she saw Eliza confused look she explained. "That was my race back at B.E. I really want to swim it here."

"Good I don't have to worry about competition. I swam breast at the public school here before I transferred to Spencer. And I've seen Emily swim freestyle like the freak of nature that she is." Emily and Kelly laughed. Eliza smiled. Emily and Kelly got dressed in there old B.E. swim suites. It was black with red which was there old school colors. Emily put her goggles on the top of her head and tucked her cloth swim cap under her shoulder strap. The three girls walked out of the locker room. They went towards the other girls but Emily stopped when she heard a familiar summoning whistle.

"He saw it," Emily told the other two who knew her brother didn't know about the tattoo. "I'll meet you guys over there." She turned and walked towards her brothers and ignored Aaron whistle. Caleb looked like he wanted to kill her while the other three were laughing.

"Since when do you have a tattoo?" Caleb demanded.

"July." Tyler grabbed her hand and spun her half way so they could see the tattoo.

"That's our symbols there boys," Pogue said approvingly. It was the pentagram with the five family's symbols in each point. It was the covenant's personal symbol just like the necklace she had.

"It's mine too," Emily added as Tyler spun her around a few times and then let her go. She became a bit dizzy and leaned into Reid's chest since he was the closest. "You know that's not a very good idea since I'll be in the water."

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger," Reid told her. He grabbed her hands and held them against his chest. She wobbled a bit but became steady. "You going to be okay to swim?"

"Will the rest of the girl's trying out come over here to the chairs that we have set up," a girl said looking at Emily. Emily noticed her as Spencer's girl's swim team captain. Emily let go of Reid and walked over towards the girls. Emily walked to the seat between Eliza and Kelly. "I would like to tell any of you girls trying out for the pure enjoyment of seeing some of Spencer's finest men bare chest that you should leave now. Swim team is for people to swim not a dating service." The girl stared at Emily while she made her little speech.

"Easy Catherine," the coach warned. Spencer only had one Coach so the boys coach was also the girl swim team coach and the swim teacher. He had an assistant that they called coach Beth but she never swam before. "Ladies this is Captain Catherine of the girls swim team. Her along with Captain Caleb of the boys swim team and myself will be deciding who makes the team." Coach Johnson went to his table out of ear shot. Caleb walked over and Catherine lifted her glare at Emily to look at him.

"Flirting with the prettiest girls trying out? What a blowjob for Garwin in exchange for a spot on the team." Emily felt herself go red and breathed deeply. She would have used, but she couldn't in front of this many people. She looked at Reid who was just as pissed as her. Catherine looked at Reid as well.

"Didn't Spencer place third at the last met?" Kelly whispered barely moving her lips. "It was us B.E. and then Salem public."

"Yea Emily came in first," Eliza reminded Kelly. "I came in second because our girl got sick. Then that other girl from B.E. in third, and Miss Captain in forth."

"Think she recognizes us?" Emily asked Kelly.

"Nope. I think she just has her eye on Reid."

"She can have him. I have a date with Keith later at the movies."

"All right," Coach said coming back. "We're going to have the more experience swimmers go first. Some of them are trying out for particular strokes but we're going to have them race freestyle. I must make one thing clear. We want to fill all three positions but we may not. We may fill none or we may allow six. It's all about how you personally swim so do your best even if you're not as good as another. First up Miss Watson who swam for B.E. two years racing against Miss Samson who swam for Salem public for two years." Kelly and Eliza got up and went onto the board they would dive off of. "On my whistle. You're racing down and back." He blew the whistle and they both dived in

Emily clapped but cheered for neither girl. She liked Eliza and she had been Emily's first friend here, but Kelly was also her best friend. Kelly bet Eliza by an arm.

"Times," Coach called to the two girls who were at the starting board with stop watches.

"I have fifty one point seven zero," the girl who was keeping Kelly's time called back.

"I have fifty two point three one," Eliza's told him.

"Thank you ladies." They both pulled them selves out of the pool and took a towel. Coach, Caleb and Catherine huddled together and quietly talked.

"How'd we do?" Kelly asked Emily.

"Nice. it was a really close race. You dove a little deep though."

"Yea I freaked."

"And me?" Emily looked at Eliza.

"I can't really say anything since that was the first race I've seen you in but you were a little close to the wall when you flipped."

"Thanks Emi." Emily nodded.

"Okay we only have one other left," Coach called. "She's also transferred from B.E. and was…" he looked up at Emily and then back to the tryout paper.

"What's wrong coach?" Catherine asked looking at the paper. She looked up at Emily and then Caleb. "Emily Danvers?" Emily noticed the girls swim team who had been chatting were now silent and starring at her. "Emily Danvers Captain of…"

"B.E. girls swim team for the last year and beginning of this whose team placed first in every met last season?" Emily interrupted. "Yes that's me." Kelly laughed at Catherine cold stare and quickly covered it. Emily smiled and nudged her friend.

"Well since there's no one else I guess I need to race you," Catherine snapped. She took of her shirt and pants. Kelly handed Emily her goggles.

"Good luck," Eliza told her.

"Think giant bear chasing you," Kelly reminded Emily.

"Thanks."

"Let's go Emily!" Catherine yelled. Emily walked up to the starting point.

"On my whistle," Coach told them. She took a breath bending over and listened for the whistle. It was blown and Emily dove into the water. Her dive was shallow and far out which gave her the lead. She swam fast enough to keep herself in the lead but didn't push herself. She did her flip turn and headed to the opposite end pushing herself a little harder to take a larger lead. She beat Catherine by four strokes. "Times."

"Fifty one point six," Catherine's called.

"And?" Emily's timer looked at the watch and the Emily. "The time?"

"Forty nine seconds flat."

"Mr. Danvers it appears your sister is fast," Coach commented.

"Shit yea," Tyler replied. "Caleb's fastest is forty nine point nine nine."

"Really?" All eyes turned to Kelly. "Because her average is what forty eight point six?"

"Forty six point eight," Emily corrected. She pulled herself out of the pool and the boys met half way. Catherine (angry from defeat) stormed over to Coach and Caleb. The boys gave her praise and she smiled brushing them off easily. She walked over to the table where the towels were and went to pick one up. A hand stopped her, and Keith handed her one with a smile on his face.

"That's my girl," he told her and then kissed her.

* * *

Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

Ch 19

_The swim team became quiet and Keith kissed her again more passionately. She looked down at herself and saw she wore her favorite green shirt that Tyler gave her. Keith lifter her arm and she saw she had the bracelet on her wrist. She tried to take it off when her dream changed._

_She was in a field by herself. "Hello!" she called. She looked around and saw she was in a field by Old Dells Road._

_"Get out while you can!" a darkling yelled next to her._

Emily woke up and sat up in her bed. She took a few breaths before checking if Kelly was home yet. Emily saw she wasn't and decided to turn the light on until she got back. She turned back around after she did and saw a boy with dark brown hair sitting on the edge of her bed. She got off and backed away. She looked at the door and saw it was still locked and undamaged. She knew she locked it as soon as she got back from the movies with Keith.

"How did you get in?" She demanded. He gave her an innocent smile and got off her bed.

"I think you already know Emily Danvers," he answered as he took a step towards her. He grabbed her arm and she struggled to get free. He pinned her against her wall and held both her arms with one of his hands. He leaned his body against hers.

"Get the hell off me or else," she warned. He laughed and brushed her hair back on one side. He leaned his head down on the same side.

"What are you afraid of, daughter of Ipswich?" he asked seductively. She felt her eyes turn, preparing for her to use.

"Not you," she replied. She broke his grip on her arms and hit him with an energy ball. He flew into her bathroom and she ran out the door. She was half way to the parking lot when she bumped into Keith.

"Easy," he told her. She saw that his bag of groceries was all over the floor. "You okay?"

"Someone was in my room," she whispered. She looked behind her in fear. He took her hand and walked towards her dorm room.

"Stay out here where I can see you," he told her going into the dorm. He looked around the dorm and she watched him. She screamed when someone touched her. Tyler put a hand over her mouth and Kelly looked worried.

"What happened?" she asked. Emily bite Tyler's hand lightly. He pulled away and gave her an annoyed look. She put her arm over her chest realizing she wore a low cut long sleeved night gown.

"Someone was in the dorm when I woke up," she told her roommate. "I locked up when I went to sleep about…" She looked at Tyler's watch. "…Twenty minutes ago."

"How the hell did someone get in our dorm then."

"It's twelve," Keith observed as he came out. "You may have thought you locked it when we got back and then you heard someone come into another dorm. No one's in there."

"I didn't imagined it," she told him. "I know I locked it. Someone with dark brown hair was in there." She noticed Tyler stiffen. He winced when he realized she caught his reaction.

"Thanks for checking it out," Tyler told Keith. "I'll stay with them for the night."

"You sure cause I don't mind…"

"I think her brother wouldn't like that," Tyler told him firmly.

"Cut it Ty," Emily begged. She hit his chest to get him to lower his glare from Keith but it didn't work.

"It's fine," Keith told her breaking his and Tyler's staring contest. He leaned to kiss her but Tyler cleared his throat.

"Do you mind?" Emily asked him.

"Yea actually I do," he told her.

"Tyler leave them be," Kelly commanded. She took his hand and lead him inside.

"If your not in here in a minute I swear…" Emily closed the door in his face.

"Sorry about that," she apologized. "Caleb and I haven't really been close for the past two years so Tyler usually plays the big brother at times. Not usually though or this bad."

"He's worried about you," Keith told her. "I can respect him for that." He kissed her and she pulled him closer.

"I should be in trouble more often," she said. Keith laughed and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"That you will." She watched him walk away and then went inside.

"Good, now I can go change in the bathroom," Kelly announced.

"Don't bother," Emily snapped. Kelly stopped and looked at her stunned by her tone. "He's not staying."

"Emi someone was in here," Tyler reminded her.

"No not someone…him!" Tyler expression to change to one of fright.

"I'm gonna change so you two can talk." When the door to the bathroom closed Emily opened the front door.

"If you guys want to keep secrets fine, but don't fuckin' come to my rescue. I can take care of myself. You can't keep me in the dark and expect me to let you protect me! It doesn't work like that!"

"I know," he told her closing the door. He kissed the top of her head and hugged her. She didn't hug him back. "I tried to tell Caleb this but he's stubborn. Please just work with me." He moved a step back but kept his arm around her. He pouted his lips and begged, "Pppplease?" She laughed and pushed him. He caught her arm and they hugged.

"Hey no going after my boyfriend," Kelly said appearing in a pair of pj pants and pj shirt with bunnies.

"Trust me he's not worth my time," Emily joked. She went to her closet and pulled out her comfy emerald green silk button up pj shirt with matching pants. "If your staying I can't wear this."

"Thanks for worrying about my poor eyes that are already going blind," he replied.

"That was lame Tyler Simms." Emily went into the bathroom. She splashed some water on her face and re-brushed her teeth. She took off her night gown and realized she had the emerald bracelet on. She wondered (as she dressed) if she had put it on for protection and her attacker had tried to take it off. She always kept it under her pillow since Reid gave it to her for her thirteenth birthday. After that night she had always felt as though it had a part of him in it. She thought how she had stupidly believed he was a hero after he caught her. She had never been heartbroken when he broke up with her. She thought it was funny how depressed she had been since Kira's speech even though she wasn't when they broke up. She guessed it was because she always had hope they would get back together.

"Hurry up we have to change too," came Reid's voice.

"You're not staying over," Emily told him. "It's bad enough I have to hear the gossip with Tyler. I refuse to have to hear about you and I when I have Keith!"

"Suck it up Princess," he replied. "Tyler called Caleb and you're lucky he isn't making you move back to the house because you forgot to lock the door." Emily opened the door with her nightgown covering the bracelet.

"Well maybe if he would tell me about visitors we wouldn't have this problem," she hissed. She slid past him and went in her bed. She pulled the covers over her and held her bear closer to her. She closed her eyes and let herself go to sleep.

"Tyler's doing a sweep of the hallway," Reid told Kelly when she came out of the bathroom. The boys had both changed into sweat pants and a T-shirt. Kelly had then gone in the bathroom again to brush her teeth and wash her face.

" I'm just glad we came home when we did," Kelly told him sitting on her bed. "What if Keith was staying with her?"

"You really don't like him do you?" Kelly looked at her friend who had fallen asleep right after she came out of the bathroom.

"I don't like that she's with him right after she found out about you and Kira. She's upset enough to go after someone who can hurt her." Reid looked at her dumbfounded.

"You think he would hurt her?"

"I think his buddy Aaron would. I overheard Aaron talking tonight and I heard him say Keith was ready to take over her. I think we both know what he means by that." Reid stiffened and looked at Emily.

"That better be some bull Aaron is saying or so help me God."

"Tyler said you might say that." Reid looked at his best friend's girlfriend. "I don't get it Reid. You love her and she's been broken since you two broke up. She'll never admit it but you have her heart. You know that but you push her away."

"She's better off without me." Tyler opened the door and came in with two pillows. "You're being kind and giving me both."

"That was the plan," Tyler agreed dropping the pillows at his feet. "Enjoy the floor." Kelly took the spare pillow out of her closet and put it next to hers. She gave Reid a spare blanket. She laid down and Tyler laid next to her. She went to turn off the light but stopped.

"Reid." He looked up from his spot on the floor. She nodded her head towards Emily and then he saw it.

She still wore the bracelet he gave her three years ago.

* * *

Remember to Review


	20. Chapter 20

**Here it is guys and girls ch 20! Thank you 2 all who reviewed cuz i couldn't have gotten this far without you. Sorry about the lateness it's been a crazy couple of days and Finals (i hate them) started 2day. I'll try 2 poast ch 21 by no later than Sunday night!**

* * *

Ch 20

Emily was the first awake the next morning. She looked at the clock to see it was only six thirty. Classes wouldn't start for another hour and a half so she got out of her bed. She took a jogging outfit (which she always kept out in case she wanted to run and her roommate was asleep) off her desk. She went into the bathroom and changed into the clothes. She opened the door and slipped her sneakers on. She stopped when she saw Reid. He looked like he hadn't gotten much sleep on the floor. She wondered why he spent the night if he was that uncomfortable.

Five minutes later she was running around the track. After five or six laps she noticed Reid watched from the stands with his sketch pad on his lap. He waved when he noticed that she watched him before he returned to his work. She ran a few more times before she joined him. "New tattoo idea?" she asked as she sat next to him.

"I've been debating about getting a new one where you got yours. I guess you can say you inspired me."

"Haha." She looked at the sketch. It was the Celtic symbol for love with Latin inscribed in a circle around it. She read, "Love can destroy any man." She eyed him.

"I thought you sucked at Latin."

"Yeah at speaking not reading. Please tell me I didn't inspire this type of tattoo."

"You tell me." He grabbed her wrist and pulled up her sleeve to show her that she still wore his bracelet. "What is this between us."

"I gave you my heart and you broke it. I may be back but that doesn't change a thing." Frustrated she got up and leaned against the rail. She looked at the field as the wind blew harder. It made her hair blow across her face. Reid got up and brushed it out of her eyes. He then cradled her head. She took both of his hands and brought them away from her face.

"If you want to be happy then be happy. Don't waste yourself on Keith. He's…"

"Sweetest guy who would…"

"Catch you when you fall?" He leaned down towards her.

"Reid…don't."

"Then push me away." He leaned his head on hers so he could look into her eyes. "I never meant to hurt you the way I did. Everything came out wrong that day."

"I can't do this while I'm with Keith." She put a hand on his cheek and kissed the other side. "I won't break up with him over something like this. I'm sorry." She walked down the steps with her head down. When she lifted it she saw the boys swim watching which included her brothers and (to her disgrace) Keith.

Keith avoided her during the rest of the day. She tried to concentrate on her classes, but she couldn't. She was flat in choir and dove in the water late during her swim class. She tried to get his attention during English but he ignored it. When the bell rang to end the class he was the first one out the door. She sighed and left as Tyler called for her to wait. She ignored him and whichever girl asked for his help. Kelly had regular English so it was the one class girls could flirt with him while she wasn't watching. She headed straight for the girls locker room and changed into her swim suite.

"Hey," Kelly greeted. Emily answered with a glare. By second period her roommate felt bad enough about Keith to admitted she clued Reid in about the bracelet. Emily had taken it off after that and then shoved it in the smallest corner of her bag. Emily slammed the locker shut and went into the pool area.

"Well we all know she gets around," Catherine informed the girls around her. Emily turned to see them all stare at her. One snorted and put a hand over her mouth to try to hold in a laugh. Emily turned and walked to their group.

"Do you have a problem with me?" Emily asked Catherine. She folded her hands across her chest which made Catherine laugh.

"What do you think, girls, is she a whore or what?" They laughed harder and Emily got in Catherine's face.

"Emily don't!" she heard Caleb yell. She ignored him as she usually did.

"Funny how you're the one lusting over them yet I'm the whore." Catherine laughed again and looked at her group.

"Look she thinks because she's in my face I'll cower away." She turned back to Emily and said, "Listen up bitch. Kira hates you. I hate you. We're BFFs and we decide who's in and who's not in this school. No one likes you so maybe you should go die." Emily took a step forward but someone pulled her back.

"Calm down," Carter commanded. She shook him off and he got in her way. "Don't do this." Kelly pulled him away.

"Leave her be, you pain in the ass." Emily turned her attention back at Catherine and saw the girl checking out Carter.

"Is there a problem here ladies?" Coach asked with Provo Higgins. Emily spoke before Catherine could.

"Actual there is sir. Since I tried out for the team, Captain Catherine here has been harassing me. During try outs she suggested me being sexual active with a member of this team so I myself could get a spot on this team regardless of my talent. A few moments ago she called be a bitch and asked that group if I was a whore along with once again suggesting me being sexual active, again. Quiet frankly I don't think this is how the swim team's captain should be acting." Provo Higgins looked at her and then Catherine.

"Miss Weber this is not the way our students are to behave. You and Miss Snider seem to think otherwise. I've been getting messages about the two of you and Miss Danvers is the end of it. You are forth width stripped of your title as Captain and are also suspended from swimming the rest of the year. As for Miss Snider I shall see to it that she will no longer be allowed to perform with the choir. Go change and Miss Danvers my deepest apologies." Catherine pushed Emily and Emily took it without fighting back.

"Just because she has money doesn't mean she's popular!" Emily shook her head in disbelief and turned to Carter.

"Why are you here?" she asked him.

"As you all know Spencer is hosting the swim met next week," Coach announced. "Mr. Carter here wanted to see the pool his team from B.E. will be performing in."

"I thought your first name was Carter," Pogue said. Emily and Kelly rolled their eyes as Carter stiffened.

"Watson, Samson, Williams, and Danvers you're up," coach told them.

"Which one?" Caleb asked.

"What do you think moron?" Emily answered. "He just called a bunch of girls."

"God I love her," Carter replied when she was on the diving board.

"Better not let Keith hear that," Reid warned as he looked at Keith.

"Who's Keith?"

"Her boyfriend," Caleb responded. Keith came up to there group.

"Is this another one I have to warn to stay away from my girl?"

"No dude it's all good," Carter promised him. "I'm Carter. Me and Emi have been real close friends for a long time now and that's regular not that friends with benefits bs."

"It's good to know she doesn't do it with everyone." Keith stared right at Reid.

"She's loyal even if you don't deserve her," Reid told him. He walked to the other end of the pool. Tyler and Pogue followed him but Caleb stayed.

"You're not going to your friend's defense?" Keith asked.

"He'll get over himself."

Reid watch Emily swim pissed off about what Keith said. Tyler stiffened and Reid turned his attention to the youngest of their group. "Are you dancing baby boy?"

"Someone's using and it's not one of us," Tyler reported. Everyone heard a crack. Reid looked up in time to see a thick ceiling beam with other beams attach to it fall on top of Emily.


	21. Chapter 21

**This Chapter was a lot quicker to write than I thought it would be. Enjoy and please Review!**Ch 21

* * *

Emily looked up as she felt someone use. "Move!" someone screamed. She saw the beams fall and dove under the water. She missed it by an inch, but her foot got caught in-between two beams. It pulled her down with it as she struggled to get free. She saw a boy at the bottom of the pool and recognized him immediately as her midnight visitor.

_Stop struggling and let the water take you_, his voice commanded. She tried to shield him out of her mind but he was already too deep inside of it.

_No!_ she responded with force of power. He flinched but sat next to her.

_I wish it didn't have to be this way_, he told her. _We would have been a great pair the two of us. Our powers together could have ruled this world forever._

_Using kills you moron_, she insulted. _You' re a fuckin' dumb ass if you want to use it to that extreme._

_You have vicious attitudes when you die. They say you see the people you know who are dead when you die. What do you think daddy will say to his little girl's last words were swears?_ Emily used her power to get free but he sent an attack at her which caused her to stop moving.

_What do you want_? She asked.

_Your darling brother Caleb went back on his word. I told him I would kill everyone he loved if he didn't oblige to my demands. I should have started with Sarah, but this is so much better. As much as he loves Sarah you're much more important. He let you fall once and now he's going to let you di…_

_How do you know about my birthday?_ He kissed her forehead.

_I've been visiting your mind ever since I saw you at your father's funeral. You're so much easier to reach than Sarah was because you believe in the powers we have, unlike Sarah… or at least how she used to think. Reid softened you up as well with his dirty little secret. After that your mind was an open book. Besides when you're dead all the sons will want to help brother dearest take revenge._ He looked at her and smiled as she began to feel the need for air. _I'll have fun tearing Reid to pieces since he'll be the first to come after me due to his love for you._ Emily would have began crying if she wasn't underwater. She looked to the surface of the pool waiting for a miracle to happen… or for the Angel of Death to come and take her to the finally place of rest.

"Move!" Reid yelled when Emily looked up. The beam missed her but it caught her foot.

"Emily!" Carter called. Keith went to dive in, but coach stopped him.

"We don't know if it's going to collapse further," he told them.

"MY SISTER IS DOWN THERE!" Caleb screamed at the top of his lunges. "SHE IS NOT A SCARFICE!" He went to jump in but Provost Higgins stopped him.

"We must decided where it will the safest to retrieve her," Provost Higgins said. Pogue went to fetch her but the team pushed him and the other friends back into the wall. Reid sneaked around them and dove into the water. He saw Emily at the bottom of the pool with a too familiar face. Emily didn't move which worried Reid. Chase gave him a satisfied smile as he disappeared. Emily acted as though she woke from a dream. She immediately pulled her foot. She tried to use her powers, but they didn't work.

She mouthed, I don't want it to end.

It's not, Reid mouthed back. The two of them worked fiercely to free her foot. They finally did and Emily started to swim. She reached for his hand but her eyes closed and she fell backwards towards the floor. Reid put an arm around her waist and kicked off from the floor. He didn't stop kicking until he reached the surface.

"She needs help!" he yelled as he swam to the edge of the pool. Pogue and Tyler lifted her limp body onto the floor. Reid climbed out of the pool as the two began to perform mouth. Caleb put an arm around Reid and Reid felt the same way. If they had been honest this wouldn't of happened.

"She not responding!" Tyler cried out. He looked like he was about to cry. Pogue gave her another ten pump and Tyler then breathed into her.

"Emily don't leave," Kelly begged tears in her eyes. Carter grabbed her and she sobbed into his shirt. She fell to her knees as someone called nine one one.

"She's a fighter," Carter told the girl rocking her back and forth. "She'll come back to us… she has to."

_Emily was in her house on the couch. She rose and walked around confused. She then realized her house was decorated like it had been for her thirteenth birthday. She looked down at herself and saw she wore a white gown that looked familiar. The house was empty except for a girl that resembled Emily. Emily looked closer to see the little girl was her at her thirteenth birthday. Emily followed the girl outside and saw her sit with the boys. She then put three bowls of candy in the middle of them as a rock fell from the sky._

_"It started here," a man said beside her. Emily looked to see her father next to her. It was before the power consumed him and when he pulled off thirty three instead of thirty eight. "This is where your journey began."_

_"Daddy?" The man took her hands and she looked into the eyes that only belonged to her father. She threw her arms around him and hugged him. "Oh dad I've missed you so much. I knew you could beat the aging. Caleb told me this awful lie that you were dead and that you willed him…"_

_"That was all true sweetheart," he told her gently. They sat on back door step. Emily looked at him._

_"I'm dead aren't I?" she asked._

_"That depends on your brothers," he replied with a small smile. "Just like it did on your birthday. If you hadn't been caught you would have been killed on impact due to the fact you tried to fight getting your powers. Your life was in their hands then, and it is again now."_

_"I don't like not being in control," Emily admitted. Her father laughed. _

_"I felt the same way your age. Matthew Garwin was a week older than me. He was therefore the oldest of the four of us and I had to obey him. Your brother takes after him and Reid takes after myself. I've noticed he hasn't used as much since you've moved back."_

_"You've been watching me?"_

_"Ever since I was put in that horrid house that our ancestors first lived in, I've been able to watch you. I've always been with you." There was a clash of lightning as the girl headed back to the house. Emily watched in horrid as she saw Caleb battling to keep her on the ground. A lightning bolt almost hit her and her dad._

_"It didn't hit over here," Emily reminded her father._

_"No. Unlike this past night your brothers have won the battle to allow you to go back. Before you go I must tell you something. The fifth bloodline lives. The boys found out the day before I died. Sarah took it upon herself to figure out our secret without help from Caleb." Another thunderbolt hit. Her father looked at her in a panic._

_"Dad just tell me the entire truth."_

_"I can't it seems your brothers are having trouble bring you back. Follow Sarah steps and then go to the book. Your brothers tried to keep you away from him for your own safety. They lied to keep you safe. The bracelet kept you safe from the harm the night you had him break in."_

_"Dad give me a name!"_

_"They won't allow it!"_

_"Whose they?" Emily looked around and saw men dressed in different time period clothing. They looked like her brothers and Emily realized they were the sons from the past._

_"William you have to let her go," Emily's grandfather told his son._

_"Grampy?" The man looked up at her._

_"Yes it's me my dear. There are so many things I've wanted to tell you all these years. I sorry for what happened. I'm so proud of you for becoming the women and daughter of Ipswich that you are."_

_"Never be sorry," Emily said in tears. She kissed her grandfather's cheek. "You gave me the best gift. You allowed me to understand what Caleb and my three other brothers went through. You made me apart of them and they became apart of me." Her father hugged her as she saw her younger self rise in the air._

_"It's time to go back, pumpkin. I love you and Caleb and your mother, but you have to go. Remember that we are always with our descents not mater what family they are from." She felt herself begin to rise. She gave her dad one last hug and then allowed herself to rise._

_"I never gave up hope for you," she yelled to her father_

_"I know," he answered. "And I never gave up hope for you and Reid. You can change him. Lord knows Mrs. Garwin changed Matthew to become the leader of us a few days before he ascended." Emily looked at him and then up at the sky. She embraced the lightning that struck her._

* * *

**Please Remember to REVIEW! TYVM!!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I guess I have a writting muse around me today. Enjoy and Remember to Review!**

Ch 22

Emily gasped for breath as her eyes opened. She turned onto one side and spat water out of her mouth. When she tried to get up Caleb stopped her. "You need to sit and relax." Emily shoved him away (which made him fall onto the ground) and got up.

"Stay the hell away from," she demanded in a hoarse voice. She looked at the other three who stood there with their mouths open. "All of you." She had a coughing fit and fell to the floor. Carter was by her side in a moment.

"Drink," he commanded her. He held the water bottel as she swallowed.

"She needs to re-hydrate, right?" Keith asked appearing by her other side. She stared to cough and Carter pulled the bottle away.

"Yes. She just spit out every bit of moisture when she got rid of the water." Kelly dropped to the floor and hugged Emily. "Come on, Kel. Do you want to kill her?"

"Shut up," Kelly ordered as she rocked the coughing girl. "I thought I lost you."

"You almost did."

"Shhh! No talking about that." Carter looked at Caleb who was still on the floor and quietly sobbing. Pogue had an arm around his shoulder. Reid and Tyler sat on either side of them. They tried to comfort Caleb, but they were all clearly shaken by the incident.

"I'm going to take her back to her room." Caleb nodded. Carter knelt and took Emily into his arms. He stood with Emily comfortable in his arms. "Kelly get her stuff along with yours. Keith you want to show me the way to her room?"

"Yea it's this way." Emily looked over Carter's shoulder and saw the look of hurt on her brother's face. She brushed it away from her mind. She knew the others would be there for him. She leaned her head against Carter and didn't open her eyes until they were in her room. Keith pulled the blankets off and Carter placed her on the bed. Carter stepped back and let Keith sit on the bed.

"Thanks Carter," Emily thanked and gave him a look. He jumped understanding her.

"No problem. I'll call you later." Emily nodded and he left. Keith kissed her hand.

"Alone time?"

"You know I'm not going to be left alone for the next day." He laughed knowingly. She looked away and thought about what she saw.

"What is it love?" Emily turned and faced him with tears.

"I think I died."

"Don't talk about that baby." Emily sat up.

"I saw my dad, Keith." She tried to control herself but she couldn't. "I felt him touch me and I smelled the scent of his old cologne. It was so real. Caleb and the other guys never let me see my own damn father when he was here and then they waited until I passed out under water to come get me. They made me see him after all these years." She broke down and Keith held her to him. He stroked her head and she calm down. The door opened and (to Emily's relief) it was Kelly.

"Hey I hate to kick you out but coach needs everyone down stairs to make a statement about the accident. He let me go since Emi and I are roommates."

"Sure," Keith answered. He kissed Emily on the lips quickly and then left. Kelly sat on Emily's bed.

"So you saw your dad, huh." Emily gave her a puzzled look. "I was listening. I thought you needed a minute or two with your boyfriend who by the way is amazing." Emily laughed despite her sadness.

"Thanks Kelly." She wiped her tears and laid back down. Kelly grabbed her pillows and Emily moved over. Kelly laid down with Emily and pulled the covers closer. "We're both wet."

"We'll deal with it later." Emily grabbed Kelly's hand for comfort and Kelly squeezed it. "By the way if you died I would have found a way to bring you back so I could kill you myself." Emily laughed and closed her eyes. Sleep took her once again.

When coach finally let them go, Reid went in the locker room and changed quickly. Tyler and Pogue followed at the same pace, but Caleb sat on one of the benches.

"I should have warned her," he told them.

"Get dress, man, and we'll go see her now," Pogue told him. Caleb nodded and got changed. Reid tap his foot impatience for the oldest son. When Caleb was ready they walked to Emily's room. Reid knocked and waited for the door to open. Kelly opened the door and closed it behind her. Reid saw Emily asleep in bed before the door closed all the way.

"She doesn't want to talk to any of you," Kelly informed them.

"And why is that exactly?" Reid asked.

"Well because you, Reid Garwin, are an asshole who can't let go," she snapped red in the face. "After I told you she fragile and delicate you still decide to push her to the point of melt down. As for the rest of you, she mad for something about you not letting her see her dad which was your fault."

"Let us just explain it to her," Pogue suggested and reached for the door. Kelly put herself in front of the handle.

"She's had enough stress for one day. I think it's best if you just leave her be for the rest of the night."

"Come on Kelly," Tyler complained. "We're not going to stress her out." Kelly took her phone out.

"Go or I'm calling the campus security."

"Go ahead," Reid challenged. "We didn't do anything."

"We're in the girl's living quarters," Caleb told him. "They can call if they feel violated or threatened."

"Kelly don't do this," Tyler pleaded. "We don't want to hurt her."

"Then go!" Kelly stared her boy friend in the eye. "Emi and I are closer than close. I would do anything to keep her safe and sane. If that means calling security on my boyfriend, her brother, and their friends I swear to God I will." Reid knew the girl wasn't bluffing.

"Come on we'll catch her later," Reid told his brothers. "Just do me a favor and tell her that my mom called me during lunch looking for her."

"I tell her when she's up," Kelly promised. Reid nodded and walked down the hall with the rest of the boys. When he heard the door closed he turned to the youngest son.

"You have a good girl there baby boy," Reid complemented. "Loyal to the bones."

"You may need that," Pogue told Tyler, "'Cuz the way things are happening she may find out about us."

"I hope not," Tyler countered. "I would rather break up with her than have to worry about her safety."

"That's what love is about," Caleb argued. "Trust me I know."

"And me," Pogue added. "Why do you think me and Kate used to always break up."

"Why was your mom looking for Emily?" Tyler asked to change the subject. Reid rolled his eyes.

"She wants to have all of us over along with our parents and Kate over for dinner so they can meet Kelly and Sarah. Apparently your mom and my mom have been plotting this all week."

"Just what Emily needs to be around," Caleb said sarcastically.

"I know," Reid agreed not wanting her to ever be in the position she was a half hour ago.


	23. Chapter 23

Ch 23

Emily opened her eyes and saw Kelly close the door to the room. "Is something wrong?"

"I took care of it," Kelly promised. "The guys wanted to talk and I told them to go away. Reid wants you to call his mom."

"Shit," Emily swore. "I told his mom I would come over to dinner." Emily rolled her eyes and looked at Kelly. "They probably want to meet you too."

"Well that's weird," Kelly replied.

"Like I said we're all close, but I'll deal with her tomorrow." Emily got out of the bed and changed into sweat pants and a warm sweater.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to the Library."

"Emi I really don't think…" Emily shut the door before she could hear the rest. She loved Kelly but she needed to figure out what her dad meant and more importantly what the boys were hiding. When she got there she went straight to the Liberian station.

"Can I help you dear?" the Liberian asked.

"My partner for our project took out some books last week and she forgot to cite and write down the titles. I was wondering if you can tell me them so I can get the cite information."

"Of course. What is the name?"

"Sarah… Sarah Wenham." The Liberian took the books off of the returned rack and gave them to Emily. "This is going to take a while. Do you mind if I check them out?"

"Of course not. Just let me scan your idea."

_I'm a genius_, Emily thought as the women scanned her I.D.

The dorm was empty when Emily got back in. She put all the books but one under her bed. She heard Kelly coming down the hall. She put a glamour on the one book she left out to make it look like a book on American government. Kelly walked in wrapped in a towel.

"So what was so important that you had to go."

"I have to catch up on some history stuff." Kelly had AP so Government and Choir were the only classes the two the friends didn't have together.

"You're going to class tomorrow?"

"No but I can read the day." The room phone rang and Emily picked it up. "Emily Danvers."

"Miss Danvers it's nice to hear you."

"I actually just woke up about twenty minutes ago Provost Higgins. I was just about to go back to sleep."

"Forgive me for delaying you but I was wondering if you would be attending your lessons tomorrow."

"I'm sorry, sir, but I think I rather sleep for the day."

"I understand Miss Danvers. I'll have Mr. Simms give you your make up work."

"Thank you. And thank you for calling."

"It's my pleasure." Emily hung up the phone and noticed that Kelly was no longer in the room. Kelly opened the door to the bathroom fully clothed. She had on a light blue spaghetti strap shirt with a pink butterfly on it and a denim skirt with pink and black strip stockings.

"What did the Provost want?"

"To see if I was going to class. Why are you dressed up?"

"I was going to go to Nicky's. You should come."

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm still pissed at them."

"I am too, but I was thinking about it and I thought you would want to hang with them. This way you could smooth things over. If you want to sleep for another hour I'll wake you up."

"No that's quite alright."

"Emi they'll be fine. I told them earlier that you were fragile…"

"That's just it!" Emily got off the bed. "That was for you and you alone. Just like all that stuff with Reid was. Why would you tell him that shit and then ditch me to hang out with them." There was a knock on the door and Tyler came in.

"Are you two riding with us."

"Yea Kelly is," Emily answered as she laid back on her bed.

"Emi don't get like this," Kelly begged. "I'll stay with you for a hour and then we can go."

"No. Go have your fun." Kelly sighed and pulled on boots.

"Don't wait up."

"Wasn't going to." Kelly grabbed her bag.

"Don't you want to stay?" Tyler asked.

"No she needs alone time." They left and Emily locked the door behind them. She then crawled under the covers and cried herself to sleep.

When Emily woke up the next morning she saw Kelly had not come home. She saw the girls purse and checked the time. She realized Kelly was in second period. She saw a small cereal box (the ones they sold at breakfast) and a note.

_Didn't want to wake you up for breakfast. I'll bring lunch up._

_-Kelly_

Emily laughed and picked up her phone which flashed. She saw she had a miss call. She listened to the message Mrs. Garwin had left and then called the Garwin's manor. "Garwin's residence."

_They got another new maid_, Emily thought to herself. "Yes this is Emily calling for Kim."

"Mrs. Garwin is at breakfast right now. If you leave your name and company I can have her call you."

"O no this is personal. My name is Emily Danvers."

"I'm so sorry Miss Danvers please hold on for a moment." Emily waited for Miss Kim to come on.

"Emily darling, how are you. Do you not have class?"

"No I was actually in an accident during swim practice yesterday. I lost conscience and went under water."

"Are you alright? Would you like us to come get you?"

"No I'm fine. Provost Higgins and I both thought it would be good if I took easy today which is why I'm not in class. I'm probably be bored out of my mind in a few hours." Emily heard a laugh come from the other line.

"You could never just relax without doing something. You should come to tea later. We have reservations at Natural Ways Cafe. The reservation for one thirty which of course means one fifteen. Jackie Simms and Susan Parry have been dieing to see you since you came back to Ipswich along with myself."

"I actually rather not have tea with you ladies and my mother. I don't want her to find out about the accident."

"That's fine. She has a lunch date with Simon, so she wasn't coming anyway."

"Whose Simon?"

"Her boyfriend silly." Emily was silent. "O lord, did you not know?"

"My mom failed to mention it. Does Caleb know?"

"Yes dear. He's the boys English teacher."

"Maybe we should post phone the big dinner until I can talk with my mother."

"Of course. We can see when the others are free at tea."

"I don't kn…"

"Oh Emily you must come. Not all of us have daughters." Emily sighed giving in.

"Alright I'll be there as soon as security lets me off campus. I have to wait for the people coming back from lunch."

"All right, dear. I'll see you then."

"By Miss Kim." Emily hung up the phone and went to take a shower. When she got back she pulled out the books she checked out the day before. She took out a notebook and pen. She checked the time and saw she had a good three hours before Kelly came back up. She opened the Cereal box as she started to read the first book.

"Brownies and ice tea," Kelly announced as she entered the dorm. She put the bag on Emily's bed.

"Merci Amie," Emily thanked in French.

"Truce?"

"Yea."

"I'm sorry I was a bitch."

"You were trying to help. Sorry about being an asshole."

"Apology excepted. And now we celebrate with brownies." They ate while Kelly filled Emily in on what had happened during class. "Oh and I found this ring on the nightstand when I got home." She handed it to Emily. "I've seen it somewhere."

"It's Reid's," Emily told her friend. "He probably left it when he helped me move in. One of us must have picked it up." She hoped Kelly believed the lie.

"No because I've seen it before. How many people have a ring with a dragon on it and it's gold with an emerald for the eye." Emily bit down harder. She had given Reid the ring the Christmas after her birthday. That was shortly before they become closer than just friends. He would never just leave it around.

"We'll ask him later. Maybe he put it one of our bags and forgot to take it back out." Their door opened and the guys came in along with Kate and Sarah.

"Why aren't you in class?" Caleb asked her. "Are you dizzy or light headed." Emily glared at him.

"Is there something you want to tell me about mother?"

"Why would I."

"Caleb Ryan Danvers you are unbelievable." She went to her closet and pulled out a long pink short sleeve cotton dress. She went into the bathroom and stripped her jeans and two sizes too big t-shirt off. She pulled the dress on and pulled her hair into a ponytail. She put lip gloss and eye shadow on before leaving the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Tyler asked shifting Kelly who sat on his lap.

"Tea with all your mothers." She sat on the bed so she could put stockings on. She then slipped black shoes on her feet and pulled her warm black jacket out. "Except ours Caleb and do you know why? She has a date with Simon, you know your English teacher." She picked up her purse on the way out the door. She was down the stairs when an arm grabbed her and steered her into an empty classroom. She broke free of her brothers grip and stared at her other brothers who blocked the door.

"What is up with you?" Caleb asked her. "You get pissed off easily and then tell us to stay away."

"Maybe because you're all a bunch of morons who want to keep me in the dark about everything."

"So I didn't tell you about Sim…"

"No asshole. I'm talking about the fact that the fifth bloodline lives and you didn't say shit." They were all silent.

"What are you talking about?" Tyler asked.

"Don't play stupid with me Tyler Thomas Simms."

"When did you find out?" Pogue asked her. The one thing she loved about Pogue was the fact that he would never lie to your face about something.

"I saw dad after I had the fifth bloodline screw around with my head while I drowned."

"He couldn't have been there," Caleb objected.

"He was," Reid told him defending her. "I saw him."

"Caleb just tell me," Emily begged.

"No I'm not involving you or the other families." Emily felt the tears form in her eyes.

"I sat there waiting to run out of oxygen because you wouldn't involve me? Guess what he did anyway and he told me I would make a better victim than Sarah." Caleb said nothing. "I hate you." She went to leave but he blocked her.

"You're not driving."

"O yes I am."

"Come on guys just cool it," Tyler begged. Emily felt her energy rising. She turned and went to the window to climb out. The teachers desk moved to block her way. She turned to Caleb and raised her hand. She chucked it at him by using her powers and it hit the side of his face. He threw it away and tossed the globe. She barely dodged it in time. She saw Pogue and Tyler exchanged worried glances.

"Cut it Caleb and let me live my life," Emily demanded.

"You need to listen to me. I know what's best." Her powers exploded.

"Just like you knew I should stay away from dad!" she screamed throwing books from the back of the room at him. "And like I should go to B.E. and be away from the only people I've known for my entire life! And coming back to Ipswich which made me nearly die and have to see my father again! How can you be the oldest of the boys and yet so jealous of them since there father didn't become addicted of their powers! How can you be so jealous of me just because he loved me more than he ever did you! " Caleb sent an energy force at her. She went through the window and landed with a hard thump on the grass.

"Damn it Caleb relax!" She heard Reid yell. "She's your fucking sister not Chase!" She got up and saw Pogue pull Caleb away from the room. Tyler headed to the window to come to her. She lifted her hand and fixed the glass before he could say one word. She then ran to the parking lot afraid of the other boys taking Caleb's side.

* * *

**Please Review )**


	24. Chapter 24

Ch 24

"Over here, Emily," Miss Kim Garwin called when she saw Emily. Emily gave her coat to the coatroom man and headed over to the group.

"Hi Miss Kim," Emily greeted and hugged the older woman. She repeated the same with the other two mothers. A waiter came and took their orders and Emily told Miss Jackie Simms and Miss Susan Parry about her accident. She decided to leave the part about the fifth line. Their sons were probably too afraid to go against their leaders will to tell their mothers anyway.

"So were those marks caused by the accident as well?" Miss Jackie asked.

"What marks?" Emily looked at herself and saw she had cuts on her both her arms. They weren't deep enough to draw blood which was why she didn't notice they were there.

"These are probably from his majesty King Caleb who thinks he knows best for me when he doesn't."

"Thank goodness I never had another child," Miss Susan commented. "I think Pogue would have used him or her as a practice target."

"Nah, Pogue's too much of a nice guy," Emily told her. "Caleb just likes being in charge and if he can't be he'll pitch a fit. Unlike your sons I don't have to put up Caleb because he's the oldest. I'm a girl and therefore… different."

"He's just trying to be a father figure," Miss Kim told her.

"Well he's not and he'll never be!" The table next to them looked up and Emily sighed in embarrassment. Raising your voice at tea was the eighth deadly sin. "I'm sorry Miss Kim I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

"It's fine, dear," Miss Kim told her with a wave of the hand. "We all know about the situation with your father and agree with you about it." There drinks came along with a plate of sugar cookies. The four drank and talked about Emily. Emily told them how different Spencer was from B.E. and told them more about Kelly. They agreed to post phone dinner until the day after so Emily could talk to her mom before having to sit through dinner with her. She told them about Keith (due to them wanting more details about her accident) and told them how she loved the fact she didn't have to worry about him getting old while young.

"I'm glad your not dating one of the boys," Miss Susan told her. "I would have loved to see one of them with a girl like you but not you. It's an insane amount of pressure to be put on you."

"I have the powers just like them. It actually might have helped if I married either Reid or Tyler."

"Is my son not good enough for you?"

"No Miss Sue that's not what I meant. Him and Kate have been going out for what three years now. I'm pretty sure I can't compete." They laughed as the waiter handed over the check.

"Don't you dare try to pay," Miss Sue commanded Emily who went for her purse.

"We'll split it three way," Miss Kim suggested. They paid for it and then walked out of the Café.

"Time to shop," Miss Jackie announced as she lead Emily into the shoe store right next to the Café.

Emily unloaded her trunk when she returned to Spencer. Her other mothers refused to hear the word no while they were shopping. They bought Emily about ten new pairs of shoes, five new shirts along with jeans and a ton of jewelry. They wouldn't even let her pay for the Vera Bradley bag she wanted to get. They had paid for everything. She grabbed all ten of her bags refusing to make two trips. She got into the building before she ran into trouble.

Some of the boys on the swim team ran past her and knocked a few bags out of her hand. Most of them kept running. "No I don't need any help thank you." James stopped to help her but then ran again. Emily set the bags in her hand on the floor and picked the others up. She placed them all the floor and realized she missed one.

"Here," Keith said holding the bag out to her. Emily took it and dropped it with the others. She took and handful of his shirt and pressed herself against him. She kissed him. Their kiss was intense and passionate. She took her free hand and pulled it through his hair. His hands went to her waist to hold her closer.

"Come on Keith we don't have all day," James complained when they parted. Emily saw that all the boys had come back and were standing near them.

"What was that for?" Keith asked her pushing a strand of hair behind her hair.

"Carrying me up stairs yesterday."

"In that cause you should almost drown everyday."

"I think Caleb would be upset at that comment," one of the freshman told him. "I don't think he would like his sister making out with someone in the middle of the hallway, either."

"Listen freshy fresh neither you or Caleb have any influence on what I do so if you want to stay out of the toilet bowl on Friday I would keep my mouth shut." The freshman slightly cringed and the seniors who were present laughed.

"We're going for a run," Keith told her his eyes filled with pride over her. "Why don't you put those back in your car and come with."

"Nah. You have fun time with your fellow testosterone pals and I'll come by your dorm later." There was a chorus of "Ohhh" from the boys.

"We'll be back in a half hour."

"Perfect." She stood on her tippy toes so she could kiss him.

"Maybe we should just rent you a motel," James suggested. Emily threw her shoe at him and he caught it while he laughed. He tossed it back and Keith helped her gather her bags.

"Have fun," she told her boyfriend as the other boys ran out side.

"See you in a bit," he promised and kissed her lightly on her head. He then took off and Emily went to her dorm room with her shoes in hand. She opened the door to see the boys and Sarah in her room. Tyler and Kelly sat on Kelly's bed while Sarah sat on Caleb's lap who sat on her bed. Reid and Tyler had pulled out her bean bag chairs and sat in them.

"I thought you went to tea not a shopping spree?" Caleb complained. She ignored her brother still upset by the fight. She put the bags in the closet and tossed her shoes by the door

"Did you fun?" Sarah asked politely realizing Emily ignored her brother.

"Yea I actually did. Where's Kate?"

"She thinks she's getting the flu," Pogue told her concerned for his girlfriend.

"I'll go hang with her," Emily offered. "She shouldn't be left alone just because she's sick.

"So you can get sick?" Reid asked. Emily glared at him. She turned to Pogue.

"I got my flu shot a couple weeks earlier. I'll see that she's not alone."

"Did you really get your flu shot already?" Tyler asked surprised.

"She insane about getting medical stuff done as quick as possible," Kelly told him. "She has all the shots that are recommended and even those that aren't." She turned her attention back to Emily. "Hey where's _The Outsiders_ movie."

"Your closet top left corner were you attempted to hide it from me. Nice try but you still haven't defeated the cereal box as the best hiding spot."

"Hate you."

"Love you to," Emily called as she closed the door. She walked to Kate's and Sarah's room and debated whether or not to knock. She didn't want to wake Kate if she was in bed asleep under the covers. Emily opened the door and was shocked to see Kate was in bed under the covers with Aaron Abbot on top of her.

* * *

**Please review and tell your opinion on the chapter especially Kate cheating on Pogue with Aaron (gasp faint) )**


	25. Chapter 25

Ch 25

Emily closed the door and leaned against the wall in shock. She knew Kate was guilty of sleeping with other guys when her and Pogue were in there "time out" stage, but this was unreal. It was flat out cheating and if Kate didn't know that she didn't deserve Pogue. And to cheat on Pogue with Aaron of all people..

"Emily!" Kate called as she opened the door wrapped in a robe. She stopped when she saw Emily. "Emily please you have to unders…"

"Understand? Understand what exactly? That Pogue is cheating on the person who loves him and completely trust them. Oh no that would be you."

"Emily, you don't know what it's been like. He's never touched me after the whole Chase incident…"

"Who the fuck is Chase and what does he have to do with anything?" Kate ran a hand through her hair on the verge of a break down.

"It's been different since I found out that he is what he is."

"So what! I'm different but we still gossip and make fun of old ladies dressing like teens!"

"Yea but that's not the same as it is with him. He's always on edge with me and won't let me be alone. Ever! Aaron is different he…"

"He's using yo!. God Kate is your brain even in your head! Aaron dumps Kira because she wants to make Caleb jealous by going out with him. If Aaron wanted to make Kira jealous he would go with Sarah. Sarah isn't that low, but screwing you who she's hate since forever may do the trick!" A tear fell from Kate's brown eye.

"O God," she answered taking deep breaths. "I didn't realize…"

"Obviously." Aaron opened the door fully clothed and stepped into the hallway. Emily wanted to deck him, but knew Pogue would want that honor himself.

"I'm going to go," he told Kate. He looked at Emily with an evil grin. "Unless Emily wanted to join us which is why she walked in without knocking."

"Go get laid!" Emily snapped.

"Already did." He turned Kate and pulled her to him. He then slammed his lips on her while he squeezed her ass. "I'll call you later about round two since you need to get back to your boyfriend."

"Don't bother," replied a voice behind them.

"Fuck," Emily swore under her breath.

"Pogue I can explain," Kate told him as she clung to him crying. He looked at Aaron and gently pushed her off.

"Not this time Kate," Pogue answered. "I can't do this any more." Pogue walked away.

"Pogue please," Kate begged. She went to grab him but Emily stepped in her way.

"After all the times I've defended you. I can't believe you've actually done this before and then go do it again."

"You don't understand!" She cried.

"Maybe I don't, but I bet you can understand me. Stay away from Pogue. Don't come near him. He'll find you if he or when he's ready to hear you apologize. If it was my call I'd leave you to screw around with this piece of shit over here. Luckily it's not my decision. But if you come near him so help me God I will hurt you." She left Kate standing there in nothing but a robe while the people in her hall came out to see what was wrong. Emily ran to catch up with Pogue and walked in on Caleb giving Pogue the keys to his car.

"Pogue what's wrong?" Caleb asked his best friend.

"I just need to drive to clear my head."

"No!" Emily snatched the keys out of his hands.

"Emily give them back," Pogue ordered calmly.

"I've seen you drive like this. You use way too much."

"Give them to me!" he yelled startling her a bit. She stood her ground and put the keys down the top of her dress. "I'll go down there, Emily. I really don't care."

"Pogue she isn't worth this," Emily told him calmly afraid he would snap any second. "Just think about what you're doing."

"Well I was just going to go for a drive but since you've interfered I can't can I." He took a step towards her and Reid stepped in front of her.

"Pogue Emily's right whatever Kate did it's not worth getting this upset over," Reid said. Caleb slid Sarah off his lap and went over to Pogue. He put a hand on his best friend.

"It can't be that bad," Caleb promised. "What did she do now, get pissed because you forgot your fifty two week anniversary?"

"Why don't you ask little Miss meddler. You know, Emily, I've never noticed when a pain in the ass you are until this past couple of weeks. 'Daddy this' or 'Caleb's mean' or my favorite 'Someone shouldn't be left alone just because they're sick'. God, you're such a meddling gossiping bitch." Tyler got off the bed and joined Reid in front of her. Kelly held out her hand to Sarah. She nodded and got off Emily's bed and sat with Kelly so they were farther from Pogue.

"Dude just chill," Tyler ordered.

"I will when I have the keys."

"Not happening," Emily replied. Pogue lunged for her. Caleb went to grab him but Pogue swept him onto the floor. Tyler went after him next but Pogue punched him in the stomach which made him fall. Caleb grabbed his leg from the floor and Pogue kicked him. Reid stood in front of her ready to defend her. Emily shoved him away not wanting Reid to get in the middle of Pogue's wrath. He grabbed her and violently shook her.

"Give me the keys!" Emily sent a forceful kicked his shin which made him let go of her. She fell into the desk and was then on the floor. She felt herself bleed. Pogue was on top of her in a second. She kicked and punched him as the other guys tried to get him off, but he elbowed them.

"Pogue stop!" Emily yelled at the top of her lungs. He punched her across the face with the hand that had a ring on it.

"Why did you do this!" He yelled red in the face. "First with Caleb now with and that consent teasing you give Reid." He punched her again. "You're putting us all at war." She looked up and saw Pogue's eyes were pure white. She closed her eyes as she felt another impact

"Get off her." Someone final got him off her. She rolled to one side and coughed up blood. She looked at the door to see that Keith held Pogue and pushed him put of the dorm. Reid and Caleb grabbed each of Pogue's arms as they pulled him away. Tyler and Keith (who both stood at the door) saw her struggling to get up. Tyler ran over to and knelt by her side.

"You okay baby girl?" Emily tried to nod but it hurt her face. "Shit! He really cut up your face."

"Why the hell was he beating my girl?" Keith asked pissed.

"I kinda walked in on Kate screwing Aaron and she came out of the dorm with him when Pogue was coming to her dorm. He wanted to drive Caleb's car, but knowing him he'd probably crash it so I wouldn't give him the keys and then things got out of hand."

"I'll say," Keith responded.

"I hate to leave but…" Sarah studied Emily's face that was bleeding.

"Go to Kate," Emily replied to Sarah. "She needs a friend. I might have said some brutal things. You should go to Kelly. There's a reason your going to make an amazing counselor one day."

"You sure?"

"Yea. Doctor Tyler will have me good as new." Kelly nodded and left the room with Sarah with a quick glance at her boyfriend and best friend.

"I'm pretty sure your going to need stitches," Tyler told her. "You may only need a butterfly on your lip but I'm going to have to clean your face to see if you need to go to the E.R. Where's the first aid kit."

"I'll get it," Emily told him. She went to the crowd that had formed outside the door to her dorm. She gave them the finger and then slammed the door in their faces.

* * *

**Please remeber to review thanks )**


	26. Chapter 26

**First off I would like to thank everyone who comment on the fight between Pogue and Emily. I wasn't sure if it was going to work, but luckily I was wrong. To everyone else thank you for reading. Please review if you hve an opinion or view on the chapter. It reall helps me to right if I have feed back on my work. Again thanks for reading ) **

Ch 26

Tyler walked into his dorm fifteen minutes later. His hands were bloody from trying to stop the bleeding on her face. "How is she?" Caleb asked.

"She really needs a doctor Caleb," Tyler answered. "The cuts on her face are too deep. We can get away with the butterfly stitch on her lip but her face can't. How's he?"

"He doesn't know what's came over him," Reid answered. Pogue sat in a corner of the room. "He said he didn't even realize he lost control until Keith pulled him off her. He's really beating himself up about it."

"Emi said she thought his eyes turned white. Do you Chase could have possessed him?"

"Either that or put a spell on him," Caleb agreed. "Where is she now?"

"I left her with Keith."

"I don't trust him," Pogue spoke for the first time. "He's just off."

"Speaking of off what the hell is with you?" Tyler asked. "Emi needs stitches."

"I don't get what happened. One second I was just trying to get her to give me the key and the next I want to rip her head off." Tyler nodded and turned to Reid.

"Can your dad stitch her up."

"I'll call him now." Reid took out his cell phone and went into the bathroom.

"Do you think she's even going to comply?" Pogue asked. "She hates doctors."

"She'll deal," Tyler told him. Pogue looked at the floor. "I didn't mean to hurt her."

"I know," Caleb and Tyler said in unison.

"Emi knows it wasn't your fault," Tyler assured him. "She thinks it was Chase."

"She said that? When did she figure out about him."

"She does't know his name but she knows it was him. She gave me a look since she couldn't say anything since Keith was there." Reid came out of the bathroom.

"He can squeeze her in before a surgery but it has to be now."

"Come on," Caleb said to Pogue. He helped his friend up and the four of them headed to her dorm.

"I'm fine," Emily assured her boyfriend. They were stretched across her bed. Her head leaned on his chest. "Will you stop asking?"

"I'm sorry I just want to make sure your okay."

"He didn't hurt me."

"Yeah that's why you need stitches." Emily sat up pissed he would say that.

"Look, that's the first time he's ever touched me. He's been stressed and Kate doesn't help. I'm not saying it's okay that he hit me but I'll be damned if he's reminded of it from now on! He's not like that!"

"Emily the guy beat you to a bloody pulp." Before she could respond the door opened and her four brothers came in.

"Hey," Reid greeted. "Dad says he could stitch you up if we get over there asap." Keith stared at Pogue.

"Is there a problem?" Caleb asked when he noticed.

"Do you really think the guy who is sending your sister to the doctor should be anywhere near her?"

"You right," Pogue announced. "I'll leave."

"Come on Pogue," Tyler called after him. Pogue slammed the door behind him.

"We should go now before Provost hears and calls me down," Emily suggested.

"Will I see you later?" Keith asked her.

"Over my dead body," Caleb mumbled. Emily gave her a glare as Reid tried (and failed) to contain a laugh. Tyler slapped Reid upside the head and gave Caleb a look.

_Wow baby boy grew a pair_, Emily thought. "I'll come by when I get back."

"Sounds good." Keith put his hand around her waist and kissed her.

"If salvia gets in her cut lip it's going to be a bitch," Tyler warned. Keith pulled away and kissed her head. He got off of the bed and bumped shoulders with Reid as he exited.

"Emi I really don't think he's good enough…"

"Give it a rest, Caleb." She looked in the mirror that was on Kelly's desk. "Hey Reid can I borrow your sweatshirt."

"Sure, Why?" He took off the black sweatshirt and handed it to her. Emily put the hooded sweat shirt and pulled the hood onto her head.

"Because it covers the bandages Tyler put on my face. The last thing I need is people to see that Pogue did that much damage. I'm hoping your dad can make some of this disappear, medically, so Provost Higgins doesn't expel him."

"Good thinking," Tyler agreed. "We'll go with you." Emily looked at Caleb.

"Your best friend needs you." Caleb held both her hands.

"You'll be fine?"

"You think these two would let anything happen?" Caleb laughed.

"Umm do you think you'll be okay with just Reid?" Tyler asked her. "Kelly and I have dinner plans and I don't think she wants to be with Kate the entire night."

"It's fine with me," Emily told him. She turned to Reid. "Do you mind driving?"

"Not at all. I just need your keys." Emily kissed Caleb and Tyler cheek. She then went down stairs to the parking lot and tossed Reid her key.

"When are you going to get your own car instead of using other people's car."

"When you and baby boy are off at college." Emily shook her head and plugged her ipod in the adapter. She flipped the on switch and Breaking Benjamin came on. Reid turned it up so talking was impossible.

_That's odd_, she thought. The ride was silent the entire way there. When they arrived, Reid jumped out of the car and opened her door. Emily allowed him to help her out but shook his arm off when it went around her waist. She opened the door to the office and Reid took her hand.

"We'll be in his room 2-R," he told the secretary.

"I'll let him know right away Reid," she answered. Reid led her into a room with leather seats and an oak desk. Emily sat on the patient bed and noticed it was leather under the disposable paper covering.

"It's nice in here," Emily commented to Reid.

"This is the room Dad takes his better off patients in. You know the ones who need his vote and support for the city board and others with lots of money."

"And yet you're the one who gets to escort their daughters at the dinner parties." Reid rolled his eyes.

"I know right." The door opened and Dr. Michel Garwin came in.

"Thanks for seeing me," Emily told him.

"It's a pleasure," Dr. Garwin told her. "Reid didn't mention what was the cause was though. I'm quite interested to hear what would make you need stitches." Emily let out a sigh and pulled the hood off.

"Pogue was pissed and I think a darkling possessed him because he lost it. He aimed his wrath at me and he had a ring on which cut up my face."

"So I have two questions even though I may not want to know the answer," he replied as he took off the bandages on her face. "Why was he mad and why would he aim his anger at you?" Emily looked at Reid for help.

"Kate cheated on Pogue again. Emily kind of walked in on it."

"With who this time?"

"Aaron Abbot."

"The one on your swim team with the curly hair?"

"Yes that rat bastard," Emily answered as he ripped a bandage off. "Can you please not take off any more of the skins that off." Dr. Garwin laughed and even Reid managed to smile. "How many times has she cheated before?"

"Once that was about a year ago and she just had this sort of fling with this guy she swear she never touched about a week or two ago," Reid informed her. "But we all know how she can get."

"I can't believe I used to defend her."

"Your just too nice," Dr. Garwin told her. "You definitely need at least twenty five stitches."

"Oh come on Docky Mike, just use that invisia thread that only a select few can get and even fewer know about."

"Emily I'm shocked to hear you ask that," the older man said.

"Don't kid yourself," Reid told his father. "You and I both know she would never ask you to use for her own benefit. A bunch of people saw her boyfriend pull Pogue off her and the damage he did. She's afraid he'll be expelled." The older man deeply sighed.

"Please Mr. Garwin. Just make it so I have a few thin marks so it looks like I just bleed easily." The doctor studied her face.

"Just this once for you. You're lucky Tyler knew what he was doing when he dealt with the cuts. If it hadn't been for him I would have to stitch it up regardless of what I can do." His eyes turned black and she felt her skin pull its self together. She looked at her face in the mirror and saw she had three small red lines on her cheek. She hugged Dr. Garwin.

"Thank you, thank you thank you! If you need anything that's in reason I'll be happy to help." The man laughed.

"I'm just glad you kids had enough sense to come to me and not let Caleb rush you to the E.R."

"Trust me he wanted to," Reid argued as they walked to the front door.

"Mrs. Wallace, I'm going to walk my son and niece out." Emily was not surprised being called his niece. The families had always called the kids there nephews and niece.

"I'll hold your calls, Sir." They walked out of the privately owned doctor's office.

"How is Pogue?"

"Beating himself up," Reid answered.

"I told Tyler to tell him I knew…"

"He told him but…"

"What are the two of you talking about?"

"When he was hitting me his eyes turned white. He wasn't using, either." Doctor Garwin held the door open for Emily. She climbed in and he hung on the open door.

"I've never heard of a darkling doing that type of thing. We can discuss it tomorrow at dinner with the others."

"No we can't," Emily corrected as she buckled up. "Sarah knows about us, but Kelly doesn't have a clue."

"I'm impress. You've known her two years and you haven't told her."

"Pogue kept it from Kate for three years but I don't think that's the best example."

"They'll be fine. Love always is."

"Dad we have to get back before anyone suspects something."

"Can't even let his own father rant," he told Emily. She laughed and Reid rolled his eyes. "I'll see the two of you tomorrow."

"Thanks again Doctor Garwin."

"Any time Miss Danvers." He close the door and Reid slammed his foot on the gas.

"Careful with my car!" His response was to turn the music on blast again. Emily got another head ache trying to figure out his motivate.


	27. Chapter 27

Ch 27

"Hey," Emily greeted closing the door to the roof of Spencer. Keith looked up at her from the edge of the roof where he sat. Emily stopped a foot away from him.

"How was the doctor?"

"Okay I guess. He put this invisible string to tie it up so it doesn't look like I have stitches."

"I never heard of that. Which doctor did you see at the ER?"

"We didn't go to the ER." Emily sat down. "Reid's dad is a privet doctor. He used the string as a favor. Most of his clients can't afford it and he sees some of the richest people in Massachusetts."

"That was nice of him." He looked and saw her sitting away from him. "Do I smell or something? Come sit over here." She bite her lip. "You're afraid of heights?"

"I kinda had this accident when I was thirteen where I fell and I probably would have been killed by the impact if I hadn't been caught." Keith moved and sat next to her.

"Who caught you?" Emily cursed herself for not wanting to lie to him.

"Reid." Keith tensed and looked straight ahead. Then sun was setting and he probably had been watching it before she came.

"So why did you come up here if your afraid of heights?" She put a hand on his face and turned him to her.

"Because when people love each other they do things that they don't want for the person they love. I love you and would do anything to make you happy." Keith put an arm around her waist and laid her on the floor with himself above her. He adjusted himself so he supported himself one elbow, and had his other hand behind her head. They kissed for several minutes only parting so they could take a breath.

"I love you," he whispered. Emily and Keith pulled away at the same time. He had never told her he loved her. He actually avoided the word as often as he could. He got up stood by the edge of the roof with his back to her. Emily got up and ran both hands over the side of her shirt to straighten it.

"What did you say?" she asked. He turned around to look at her.

"My dad has expectations for me and he wouldn't like you if he was still here. He would actually say you're the wrong type of girl for me. When I first saw you I thought you could help me. I never thought I would actually fall in love with you like a stupid school boy!" He turned away from her. Emily took a deep breath for courage and stood on the edge with him. She took his hand and pulled him away from the edge.

"I'm like the sun set and sun rise that are both filled with colors. I can be different at certain times and with certain people. If your dad doesn't approve me the way I am I can change and be a different kind of person that he will like. Don't beat yourself up. The heart wants what it wants…even if you are brain washed." He laughed at her comment and she put her arms around his neck. She looked into his eyes. "Come with me away from these expectations. Together we can be what we want and we can depend on each other for everything and no one else. We can be whoever we want to." He kissed her neck.

"Who do you want to be?" he asked her. She pulled a hand through his hair.

"Exactly who I am when I'm with you. Free and normal."

"Normal?"

"I don't have problems that I have with my family. You sound like you have the same by fighting with your dad."

"My dad's dead." She gave him a forced smile.

"So is mine." He kissed her head.

"Let's go be normal. What shall we do?" Emily smiled for real.

"Let me educate you in movies since you don't have any."

"My parents wouldn't let me watch that many movies."

"Didn't you ever sleep over a friend's house and eat tons of candy and watch movies until like two."

"Nah I wasn't even allowed to invite people over."

"Lucky you have an excellent girlfriend than." They opened the door and went down the flight of stairs. When they were out of the stairwell and back in the school building, Pogue and Reid lowered themselves from the air. Reid used to open the door and Pogue followed him.

"Let it go man," Pogue told him.

"What the hell is wrong with her! He just told her that his father wouldn't like him which means his family is probably going to disapprove of her."

"Is that really what's bothering you?" Reid gave him a look. "Of course not. Reid, you have to leave her be. We can't always protect her like we realized today. Chase is out there. If she can act normal maybe he'll leave her alone and stop coming after her. She could never be normal with one of us."

"I know. She's always wanted a normal life even though she doesn't have one. I just wish she could have it with someone else. I actually agree with for once about Keith. Something's not right."

"I think hell just froze over by the fact of us agreeing." They both laughed.

"No that would be the day Caleb and I agree." They walked to the door to leave the roof. Reid paused and looked the roof. He had often imagined Emily saying the words that she just had to Keith. If he could he would take her with him so they could be normal freaks with powers.

* * *

I know it's short but I think the next few are going to be long. Please review )


	28. Chapter 28

Ch 28

"You sure your okay with this?" Emily asked her boyfriend the next afternoon. It was six and Emily (along with Kelly and Sarah) were about to leave to head over to the Garwin's. The couple had talked about the dinner the night before, but she felt like he was upset that he had not been invited.

"It's fine, babe," he told her as Kelly brought down the last batch of cookies. She had gone to the culinary classroom after school to bake cookies with Sarah. The two had somehow thought that cookies would make them liked better among the family. "Just get me an invite for next time." They kissed and he held the door open for Emily. She got in and he shut the door.

"Have you ever heard of being punctual?" Kelly asked her as they pulled away. "If we're late I'm blaming you."

"It takes five minutes," Emily reminded her.

"And we run into traffic…"

"No one drives over there except for the families." Emily looked at Sarah in the rearview mirror. The blond was sitting in the back seat since her car had broken down last night. Kate would have drove her, but Caleb asked Kate not to come. "How's Kate?"

"Well last night she broke down and cried about how sorry she was but she was better today. She said she's going to kick your ass the next she sees you on the street."

"O goodie she's making a speedy recover." The girls talked about the situation the rest of the way to the house. "Now don't go call them Mr. and Mrs. after they've told you to call them by their first name. If you get stuck use sir or miss and never ever say mam' because they hate it. Oh and if one of the guys say something stupid about you just throw it back in their face." Emily turned off the car and faced the two petrified girls. "It's not going to be that bad."

"You just jinxed it," Kelly and Sarah said together. Emily rolled her eyes and the three of them got out. Each girl took a tuber wear of cookies. The two had made three different kinds desperate to impress there friends parents. Emily laughed. They were the first girls who ever tried to make a good impression. They even wore dresses and reduced the makeup they put on.

"What if something goes wrong?" Kelly asked as Sarah rang the door bell.

"Then you run until you get back to Spencer," Emily answered.

"Thanks Emi," Sarah said. Emily laughed.

Reid opened the door and leaned his muscular body across the door frame. _He looks like incredible in that pose_, Emily thought. He wore his black beanie and his black fingerless gloves. He (like Emily) wore jeans and a T-shirt.

"So the two of you have decide to come to judgment day," he said. Emily brushed past the two girls and poked Reid on his side above the waist a few times.

"Leave…"poke… "them…"poke… "be." Emily looked up to see they were in the living room with her aunts and uncles looking at her. "Reid was being mean again." Sarah and Kelly stood on either side of her. "This to my right is Kelly Watson by best friend and roommate since freshman year at B.E. And this is Sarah Wenham who is my other best friend who was one the first girls at Spencer to help me find my way around the campus."

"I didn't know that," Caleb replied. Emily rolled her eyes and introduced the parents to her friends.

"If you forget our names we kill you here," Reid warned them. Emily went to poke him again since it was his weakness. He grabbed her hands and she tried to wrestle them free.

"Don't embarrass yourself, Reid."

"Right back at you, Emily." They started to play fight with their hands.

"Reid let go!" Kelly demanded worried.

"Come Emi just leave it be," Sarah agreed. The two did not listen. Reid tripped her and she hit her lip on the cabinet.

"Son of a bitch," Kelly swore. She pushed Reid away from her and supported her best friend. She ran a finger around the lip. "It doesn't look like it reopened."

"Mother may I play?" Reid asked sarcastically.

"It's a girl thing that your peanut size brain could figure out," Sarah told him.

"No actually I think the princess of darkness might since Tyler always has to help him out when he's stuck," Kelly replied. The two girls went red when they remembered they were in the adults presence. The adults smiled at the girls and laughed Emily laughed with them and saw Pogue standing in the doorway to the dinning room. There eyes met and there was silence.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine." She gave him a smile which made him sigh deeply.

"Look I'm so sor…"

"Forget it," she interrupted. "Now get your ass over here and give me a hug." He laughed and obliged.

"I love you baby girl," he whispered in her ear.

"Love you too Pogue." When they parted Reid stood there with his arms open.

"I don't get a hug?"

"You know what Reid…"

"What Emily?"

"You're gonna get slapped in a minute."

"Shall I start the count down?" Tyler asked with his arm around his girlfriend waist.

"Watch it Mister," Kelly told him.

"Watch out Tyler before the leash comes out," Caleb replied with a laugh.

"That involves you too," Sarah informed him.

"See what I had to live with?" Emily asked her two girlfriends.

"You poor child," Kelly comforted. "O by the way is this your's Reid?" She tossed him the ring the found a few days earlier. "Emily says she thinks it yours. I was going to give it to you yesterday but we all got sidetracked."

"Oh that's the ring Emily gave you after…"

"Thanks mom," Reid said interrupting his mom. He gave Emily a look.

"OMG! why didn't you tell me you gave it to him?" Kelly asked. "Is it because you still…" Emily gave her friend the "shut the hell up NOW look". Emily sensed some one preparing to use and looked to see all the guy had regular eyes. She sensed the cabinet was about to fall.

"Reid!" Emily screamed. She threw herself at him to push him out of the way which made them fall. Reid put his arm around her so he would hit the floor and she would fall on him.

"You okay," he asked holding her as if afraid to let go of her. She nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine. You?" She rolled off him and the two of them held hands as they got up.

"What the hell was that?" Pogue asked. Emily felt a familiar twinge in her stomach.

"It's him," she said digging for her keys. "Kelly you and Sarah get out of here."

"But Emi…"

"No buts," Emily commanded letting go of Reid's hand. She pulled her best friends towards the door. "Go! We'll take care of it."

"That won't be necessary," the familiar boy told her. Emily pushed the two girls behind her. His eyes turned black and he sent an energy ball to her. She flew across the room and slammed into the wall. Caleb and Tyler both grabbed there girlfriends and pushed them towards their mothers. The fathers stood protectively over them while the younger generation handled the problem. Pogue (who was the closest) helped her up. He pushed her towards the other girls but she broke loose of his grip and instead stood with her brother.

"This him?" she asked Caleb.

"Yea, why?"

"Because this is the son of a bitch that screwed with my head when I went under." Her eyes turned black and she threw energy balls at him. Her brothers followed the same suite but he disappeared.

"What is going on?" Kelly screamed. Emily looked around scared.

"Where did he go? Tyler asked. He appeared behind him.

"Watch out!" Reid yelled. He grabbed him and threw Tyler through the window. He raised his hand and Pogue hit the ceiling and then hit the floor with a thump.

"Don't let him near her," Caleb said in a low voice to Reid. "Why don't we take this else where, Chase."

"I gave you the chance to save there lives, but you didn't want to give in." He smirked in a way so evil Emily wanted to puke. "And I didn't even know you had a younger sister than either." Emily raised her defense senses. Caleb threw another energy ball and it hit Chase. Emily looked behind her and saw there were spiders heading towards her mother and her other family. This distracted Caleb long enough for Chase to hit him with an energy ball. Caleb hit the wall with his hand over his stomach. Emily saw what he was trying to hide. The attack drew blood. She went to go to her brother but Reid pulled her behind him.

"Isn't this cute the two love birds," Chase mocked. "You people are so fickle. You believe in unity and then betray just because someone's not in your little covenant. Or because they don't abide by the rules." The fathers were battling the spiders. Reid and Emily were on there own.

"Why would you do this?" Emily asked him.

"I made a promise to a dying man that I would live to certain expectations." Chase threw the cabinet at Reid which sent him away from her.

"Reid!" she screamed tears in her eyes. He was either unconscious or dead. Chase landed on the floor. Emily backed away from him and stupidly backed herself into the wall. He stroked her face.

"Upset about your boyfriend or is the damsel in distress scared?" Emily looked at Reid and then blinked. She sent energy ball at Chase which pushed him away from her.

"I am not a damsel!" She threw the table at him which got him further away. He disappeared and then reappeared behind her. Chase went to attack but stopped when a Nome hit him in the back of the head. Tyler climbed through the window. Caleb and Pogue got up. All three walked towards her.

"We can't beat him," Pogue said.

"Think positive," Emily told him looking around.

"We'll all die together," Tyler added brightly. Emily ran to the cabinet and searched through the stuff that fell out of it.

"Emily!" Caleb screamed.

"I got a plan! Keep him away." She found the Athame with the Garwin crest on it and started to speak the spell to exorcist spirits and fellow witches from a house. Chase went to attack her but Tyler hit him with the couch. Emily ran to Mr. and Mrs. Garwin and cut both of there hands to get blood on the blade without saying a word except for the spell. She went to the unconscious Reid and also cut his hand. Chase disappeared and reappeared in front of her. She stabbed him the knife and finished the spell. "Get the fuck out you son of a bitch." She felt a tremendous force and he disappeared. Everything was spinning. She closed her eyes and hit the floor.

* * *

I hope this made up for the last chapter. Please revie )


	29. Chapter 29

Ch 29

Emily didn't opened her eyes at first. Her body felt like jello. She heard her mother crying and felt a hand on her temple. _Why are people touching me? _She thought.

"Her pulse is still low," Pogue announced. Her mom cried harder. "It's lower than it should."

"I swim moron," she reminded him. "Your pulse is just as low." He felt him pull his hand back in alarm which made her laugh.

"Holy crap, Emi. Can't you open you eyes before you scare the shit out me?"

"Sorry."

"Emi it's mommy can you hear me?"

"Mom I'm fine. The light is just a little too bright." She opened them slowly and saw she was in Reid's bed. She looked at her brother who stood behind Pogue. "Is Reid okay?" Pogue and Caleb laughed. Sarah nodded her head towards the couch in the corner of the room. Emily expected to see him unconscious but was relieved to see him awake. There eyes met and they both shared relief that the other was alright.

"I'm fine by the way," he told her. Sarah cleared her throat.

"Let's get you that cup of tea you wanted, Mrs. Danvers," the girl suggested. Her mother nodded and took Sarah outstretched arm. Sarah glanced behind her as she left the room and grinned.

"Yea we should probably go check on Tyler and Kelly," Pogue said catching Sarah's grin. Emily sat up in alarm.

"Tyler's telling Kelly about us," Caleb informed her.

"She can handle it," Emily assured them. There was a clash from downstairs followed by Kelly screaming. Pogue and Caleb looked at each other. The four of them left the room and ran down stairs. Kelly screamed again when they entered. A spider was swinging around her head due to Tyler trying to prove the story he just told her. Emily used and made the spider go on fire. Kelly turned and gave Emily the fish eye.

"Lying whore," she said walking over to her best friend. Kelly hugged her. "And then you're miss drama queen and pass out."

"Sorry but we're suppose to be a secret," Emily told her as they parted. "Only this idiots some how have managed to reveal themselves to three people in less than three weeks."

"Oh no this is all you, babe," Tyler told her.

"Really that's why you're the one who asked her out and told your mom so much about her that your mom had to have a dinner party." Pogue snorted and put his arms around her stomach.

"That's my girl," he said holding her close to him. She felt dizzy and leaned her head into his chest. "You okay?"

"Just dizzy," she admitted. "It'll pass in a minute." She took a few steps away from him towards the couch and became too dizzy to walk.

"Why do you push yourself like this?" Reid asked her. He helped her to the couch and sat on it with her.

"What happened when I stabbed him?"

"A big white light," Dr. Garwin told her with a glass of water and three pills. Emily tossed the pills in her mouth and chucked the water. "Which by the way how do you know that spell?" The guys laughed and Emily glared at them.

"They summoned a darkling on me after I told their mothers they had been using their powers to eat cake," she told him. Dr. Garwin laughed and shook his head. Her head started to spin again. She leaned her head on Reid's shoulder. "Why won't the room stop moving?"

"That's a very advance spell," Mr. Simms said worried. "No one who hasn't ascended should have been able to do it." Emily groaned and closed her eyes.

"So I'm probably going to be like this for the next two days? How come the book didn't say that." The men laughed along with the boys. Reid played with her hair and she didn't stop him. She let her head move closer to his neck.

"So that was Chase Collins?" Kelly asked.

"Well actually it's Chase Pope," Tyler corrected. "Pope is the new name for Putnam since…" Emily's eyes flew open and she sat up.

"Pope?" she asked.

"Emily what's wrong…"

"Answer the question!" She didn't need an answer. "Son of bitch." She got off the couch and grabbed her keys. Reid grabbed her arms.

"Don't even think about driving."

"Reid get off I gotta do somet…"

"No you don't," Caleb told her.

"Emi are you crazy?" Tyler asked.

"Whose the being the idiot now?" Pogue am teased amused.

"Guys come on I need to look at the book." They didn't move. "Please!" They didn't even budge. Emily's eyes turned black and she sent a wave of energy that knocked them all on the floor. When they looked up she was gone.

"Where'd she go!" Kelly yelled.

"To the book," Caleb answered. "You and Sarah stay here. The house is protected."

"No, no, no," Emily begged as she ran down the spiral staircase to where the Book of Damnation was kept. She used to summon the book to the center of the chairs. She used again to flip the pages open to one where the book recorded births and deaths. She looked up Goody Pope's husband's death and compared it with her child's birth. "Damn it to hell!" she screamed at the top of lungs and collapsed in the nearest chair. It was cold, just like her heart felt.

Keith Johnson had told her that he was adopted and that his real last name was Pope when they were watching movies the day before. How could she be so stupid as to not realize it was him. He was there after the break in, and was on the swim team when she went under. He had gotten close enough to her that he could penetrate her dreams. She had let him in too easily and fell right into his hands. She heard footsteps. "Guys I don't want to talk. Just leave me be so I can suffer by myself."

"Well I should hope you wouldn't," came Keith's sweet voice.

* * *

**Not what you were expecting? Please Review )**


	30. Chapter 30

Ch 30

Emily jumped out of the chair. "What's wrong sweetheart? Please tell me your not into this devil worship stuff."

"Cut the shit Chase," Emily demanded. "I know the truth so why don't you just stop."

"What do you mean?" Keith asked as Chase appeared next to him.

"So that's how you've been pulling it off," Emily said amazed. Keith dissolved and Chase laughed an evil laugh.

"I knew you would figure it out," he admitted. He shrugged and added, "I thought it would be sooner but I guess I have your brothers and boy toy to blame for that." She tensed.

"It's hard to believe I actually fell head over heels for you," Emily told him in a whisper. "I thought I had the normal perfect boyfriend which is what Reid wasn't. I would have done anything for you." She felt the tears form and willed them to stay back. "But it wasn't real was it? It was all just…just a tease of the heart." A tear fell. He grabbed her and she struggled to break free. He pinned her against the wall just like he had the night he broke into her room.

"I meant everything I said yesterday on the roof," he confessed to her. He brushed one of her tears. "I was only suppose make you love me so I could use you against them. I never expected to fall in love with you."

"It was a lie," she snarled through her teeth. She used to push him away, but he was prepared for her attack and easily deflected it. "How could you fall for me? I'm the sister of your worse enemy."

"How could anyone not fall for you?" He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "You're attractive just like every other girl at Spencer but you have something they don't."

"Powers?"

"Strength…and courage. That night that I entered your dorm I expect a scared child. You used your powers. Think of how you fought tonight. Like I said at the bottom of the pool we would have made an amazing pair…" He looked at the circle of chairs and then back at her. "We still could."

"You almost killed me!" He let go of her. Her body screamed for her to run but she didn't. "I almost lost everyone I loved."

"I just wanted Garwin gone!" he screamed. "You love him."

"Yea and I love Tyler Pogue and Kelly too."

"Not as much as you love him." They heard a car door slam and the door open. Emily looked and saw her brothers coming down the stairs.

"What the hell is Keith doing here?" Reid asked. Emily looked to see that Chase had turned into Keith. Chase was hovering above the boys while Keith stood on the floor with the group.

"Emily this really isn't the type of thing your boyfriend should be seeing," Caleb reminded her. Her eyes went black and she threw the book case at Keith. It took him by surprise and Chase disappeared from above the guys.

"Chase is Keith," Emily yelled running to the guys.

"He was above water when you went under though," Tyler replied. "He tried to go under to get you."

"Only so you four could see," Chase said sitting in the chair for the Putnam descent. "And then I disappeared under water to torment the only thing any of you care about." Caleb threw a candle at him followed by a fireball. Caleb walked to his opponent who deflected the attacks with ease.

"Caleb for the love of God stop!" Emily screamed. Caleb ignored her and continued to attack Chase. Chase did the same but neither could hit the other.

"I'll make this easy hand over the book of Damnation and I'll kill the five of you quickly and spare everyone else."

"Yeah that shows how much you love," Reid mocked. Chase stared at him.

"I don't like when my girlfriend betrays me for another." Caleb dropped his guard and Chase threw a candle holder and it pierced him in the chest. The other three went to attack Chase. Emily bit her lip. She knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't think of any other way. She saw Reid was bleeding and made up her mind. She summoned the book to her and caught Chase's eyes.

"Come and get it," she taunted. He smiled as she bolted up the stairs and went through the door.

"The girl does have spirit, doesn't she, Reid?" Chase mocked. Reid got up but Chase through an energy ball at him which made him go back down.

"You hurt her and I'll kill you," Pogue threatened. Chase crouched down next to him and pulled his head up by the hair.

"That's the same thing you said about Kate and look what happened to her. What do you think is going to keep me from Emily." He got up and kicked Pogue into the wall. He looked at Reid and then at the ceiling. "Ready or not."

"NO!" Tyler screamed. He ran towards Chase to tackle him, but fell to the floor. Chase was gone.

Emily ran through the woods with the book under her arm. She didn't know where she was heading but she ran anyway. Spiders fell from the trees above her. She put a fire shield around her and the book which burned the spiders away. She heard Chase laugh, but kept running. The woods ended and she had to stop. She realized she was on a cliff above the Old Dells Road where she was in her dream. She looked away from the cliff and saw Chase in the air in front of the trees.

"Well that was a quite a run," he joked. Emily tool a breath to keep her heart from exploding.

"I'm here to make a deal with you," Emily told him. He landed in front of her.

"Well this is a twist," he replied. "And was does the great Emily Danvers have to offer me." Emily looked down.

"The books and…" she looked back up at him. "Myself."

"Decided to betray your brothers instead?"

"I think you know me better than that." He cupped her face.

"I do."

"I also know that a descendent can not… pass on his legacy without the full consent of his mate." She took a breath. "If you swear on your soul that you will never harm a single person again I'll let you have me."

"Don't," Emily looked over at Reid who was slightly pale and had just com out of the woods. "Emily don't do this. Well figure something else out."

"This is the only way, Reid," she told him. How many times had she dreamed about marrying him. Ever since she was ten she always dreamed of marrying the blond hair boy. Chase wasn't going to let her go after he was done and the three of them knew it.

"Over my dead body," Reid promised Chase.

"That can be arranged," Chase said. He sent an energy ball similar to the one that Caleb had used to nearly killed him that Saturday.

"NO!" Emily screamed. She disappeared and reappeared in front of Reid.

"Emily!" Caleb yelled running towards them from the woods. Emily through her arms around Reid's neck and felt the energy ball hit her. She let out a scream before her body fell to the ground with Reid holding her.

"Emily," Reid whispered. He shook her but she didn't respond. "Emily open your eyes!" Caleb collapsed to the floor.

"Emmekins," Caleb said in melodic voice.

"Emily please!" Tyler cried.

"No please God no," Reid cried.


	31. Chapter 31

Ch 31

Reid cried and held Emily closer to him. Her face looked peaceful. He cried harder and looked to see Chase standing there with a smirk on his face. Reid gently placed Emily on the floor and got up to kill her killer. Caleb must have had the same idea because he got up as well. Tyler collapsed by the body and pushed her hair out of her face.

"She's not dead!" Tyler yelled. Reid and Caleb both turned around. "He has her in some sort of holding spell." Reid looked up at Chase ready to attack him.

"I was going to kill you but when she jumped in front of you I couldn't kill my bargaining chip." Reid's eyes turned and Caleb put a hand on him.

"He can kill her here and now," Caleb reminded him. Reid turned his eyes back.

"What do you want?" Reid asked.

"The same thing I wanted before," Chase told him as Pogue came out of the wood. Pogue ran to the girl and fell on the floor next to her.

"What…" Pogue couldn't finish. He felt the anger that he felt the day he caught Kate with Aaron.

"I wouldn't think about doing that," Chase warned. "I can kill her whenever I want to, you know."

"She's not dead?"

"She in a holding spell as Tyler put it. She's in the dream plain which is the world between here and the afterlife. I would watch what you do unless you want to bury her." Reid went to punch Chase but Caleb held him back.

"You bastard!" Reid screamed. "She has nothing to do with this."

"On the contrary, she is the only one who can read a spell from the book for me. You will all be here tomorrow at sunset. Caleb, you'll will me your powers and the rest of you will promise me your powers. After that I'll have her read a spell that I will explain to you all tomorrow. If any of you go back I will kill everyone. Your family, girlfriends, other friends, the swim team and anyone else at Spencer I can get my hands on. After if you still feel the need to defy my orders I will let the curse kill her and make everyone of you watch. He lifted his hand and Emily was in his arms.

"Wait, let me have her," Caleb begged tears in his eyes. "Please, Chase, let me have one more day with her." Pogue and Tyler got up to stand with their friends.

"Is Caleb Danvers crying?" Chase laughed and let his hand slip over Emily's chest. Tyler put a hand on Reid who wanted to attack. "All right Danvers you can have your sister. I'll be seeing her later anyway." He kissed Emily on the lips. "Until we meet again my sweet." He looked at Reid as if to challenge him to take her from his grasp. Reid didn't move. Chase handed Emily to Caleb and then disappeared without taking the Book of Damnation. Pogue picked it up and Reid went over to Caleb.

"I hope he didn't hurt her," Reid admitted. "Cause if he did I may have look up a few ways to make him scream for mercy." Pogue slapped Caleb's back.

"You okay, man?"

"I thought I lost her forever," Caleb told him. "I saw the entire past two years flash before my eyes and all I saw was fights. What if I can't tell her I love her and she's the best thing that happened to me."

"I think Sarah may get jealous," Tyler joke. Caleb started to shake.

"I'll take her," Pogue offered.

"Actually do you mind if I have her Caleb?" Reid asked. Caleb looked at the boy that Emily had been willing to sacrifice herself for and nodded. He gently gave her to Reid and then allowed Pogue to help him walk back towards the car. Tyler walked behind them with Reid next to him. They walked in silence except for the sob that escaped one of them every now and then.

"Are you sure you have salt in your dorm?" Tyler asked Kelly a hour later. When they had brought Emily in everyone had wanted to talk to Caleb, but Tyler knew only Sarah could get him to talk again. The girls thought they should go back to the dorms afraid Kate may get attacked.

"Emi always had some," Kelly told him as Sarah came down the stairs. "I never knew why until now."

"Make sure you salt every entrance, vent, and window." He turned his attention to Sarah. "How is he?"

"Dr. Garwin is with him. Emily has a fever of a hundred and five."

"It's probably going to rise by the end of tonight," Pogue said. Tyler wanted to hit him.

"Don't be negative," Kelly ordered Pogue. She kissed her boyfriend. "Call if anything changes."

"I will," Tyler promised letting them out of the house. He watch them get in the car and was alarmed when Kelly came back up the stairs to the door with something in her hand.

"This bracelet is her world," she told him. "I've never seen her without it. It may help."

"Thanks." he kissed her again and watched her climb into Emily's car. He held the emerald bracelet close to him and waited to see them leave the driveway before he went back into the house. Pogue and Tyler went upstairs to Reid's bedroom. Emily laid under the quilts and blankets. She looked dead covered in sweat.

"I never seen the curse this bad," Dr. Garwin said from the side of the bed he sat on. He patted her face with a wet rag. "She can only last another day or so." Tyler looked over to the couch and saw that Reid laid on the couch still silently crying. Caleb sat on the opposite side of the bed with his hand wrapped around his sister's. Dr. Garwin got up and left the room. Tyler sat in his spot. Tyler kissed Emily's head.

"Stay strong baby girl," he told her. "We're going to get you out of this."

"How?" Caleb asked. Tyler held his hand out to Pogue. Pogue gave him the book and Tyler opened it to the page he had found downstairs.

"Apparently Putnam put many men and women in the trance that Emily is in. There's a ritual that can bring her back, but it's risky."

"What do you mean by risky?" Caleb asked as Reid got up from the couch.

"She could possibly be stuck there until she's released by Chase. This is a one shot type of deal."

"What do we need?" Reid asked.

"Something of importance that can be blessed by water and fire and then put on her."

"Her prom dress," Pogue joked.

"How are we going to find something that she can wear and not destroy it in the blessing process?" Caleb asked annoyed. "It has to be able to get wet and be touched by fire."

"As long as we get it out of the fire in time we'll be fine," Tyler told him.

"What is important to her besides the teddy bear from her father and the shirt that you gave her?" Reid argued.

"You," Tyler replied holding up the bracelet.

_Emily was in the field again. She walked around it crying and trying to figure out where she was. She didn't feel dead and if she was wouldn't her father be here? She heard a twig snap and stopped her tears. She saw a darkling of the teenage boy she had seen before and knew she was trapped in the dream land. She saw an older couple and knew they were his adoptive parents. They came towards her. The scene suddenly changed and she was in large bedroom. There was fountain like the ones she would see in the park and the bed had a white canopy. She almost felt like Christine from the Phantom of the Opera. The bed sheets were red silk and she was suddenly scared. She shivered and looked to see her jeans and hoodie had been replaced with a white lace night gown._

_"You look lovely," a voice said behind her. She turned to see Chase stood behind her in a tuxedo. Music played from somewhere and he took her into her arms. They started to dance and Emily was under his control. She couldn't even lift her finger if she wanted to._

_"Why am I here?" Emily asked him._

_"Your being kept here until tomorrow night," he told her. "I'll wake you enough to have you see your brother will his powers to me. The other three will than promise me there powers so that when they ascend their powers will come to me even if they don't have to say they will them."_

_"You're a monster." He twirled her inward and ran a hand down the side of her body. She willed herself not to quiver at his touch but she did anyway. "You might as well kill me now because I'll do it myself before I let any of them will their powers to you."_

_"No my sweet I have plans for you." They looked up at the ceiling ,hearing Tyler's voice. "It seems that your brothers have figured out a way to bring you out of the trance. No matter I have enough time to do what needs to be done." Emily looked into his eyes and knew what he was talking about. _


	32. Chapter 32

Ch 32

Emily woke up sitting upright. Caleb hugged her like there was no tomorrow. She hugged him back and then pushed him away. "Kate's in trouble. Where's Sarah and Kelly?"

"They went back to the dorms," Tyler told her. "What's wrong." Emily felt tears fall from her eyes.

"You have to get them out of there," Emily cried. "He's pissed and they're his next target." Pogue ran out of the room with Caleb and Tyler right behind him. Caleb paused and looked back at her.

"Are you going to be alri…"

"GO!" He ran out of the room with Tyler behind him. Emily wiped her tears and debated about getting out of bed. She looked and saw Reid at the foot of the bed. She kicked the blankets off her and ran towards him. He put one arm around her waist to hold her closer to him and cupped her face with the other.

"Why are you such an idiot?" he asked her before he kissed her. His kiss were different than Keith/Chase's. They were gentle and fierce at the same time, but they were the type she had always hungered for.

"I could never live without you," Emily told him when they parted. "I rather pretend I'm in love with someone else than admit that I need you. You have no idea how it feels to not have you because of your rejected."

"You don't know how hard it was to see watch you flaunt yourself at Keith and be in love with you." Emily laid on the bed and pulled him on top of her. "You're going to get me in trouble with Caleb." She gave him a devilish grin.

"Are you complaining?" she asked him. When he didn't answer she took his hand and slid it down her upper torso.

"That's cheating," he told her. She laughed. He leaned sideways so he was breathing on her neck. He started to lightly bite it and she closed her eyes enjoying the feeling. They had never been this close when they dated. When she was dating Zack this had happened on a day to day bases due to his attempt to pressure her into having sex. If she was any other girl Reid probably would have had her naked and would be screwing her by now, but she wasn't any other girl. She was Emily Lyn Danvers, aka the love of Reid Garwin's life.

"Ouch," she complained getting up. He sat up on the side of her and she put her hand to her neck to feel blood. "Jerk." He laughed and pulled her back down on top of him. Emily laid her head on top of his chest.

"Sorry," he apologized. She leaned into him more and he put his arm around her to lock her into that position. "That day at Nicky's… I never meant for it to sound like I chose using over you. I wanted to explain it's a part of us and we were given the power to control even though it consumed your father." Emily lifted her head to look at him.

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

"You seemed happy to be with Keith." She laughed with him and laid her head back down on his chest. What Chase did to her in the dream plain had only been a dream. It wasn't real. She brought Reid's hand to her lips and kissed it. She then closed her eyes and fell asleep in his arms like she had a few weeks before, knowing this was real.

When Emily woke up, her first thought was of Kelly. She tried to get out of the bed without waking Reid, but he woke up and pulled her back under the blanket. "You're letting the cold in you silly girl." She looked at the clock and saw it was ten.

"Happy birthday," she told him. His eyes flew open and he looked at the clock.

"I didn't even remember," he told her. She sat up with him. "I've been so focused on the whole you and Chase that I haven't even thought about it." His face went blank and Emily knew what he was thinking about. In thirteen hours and fifty nine minutes he would ascend. His powers would then become addicting.

"You don't have to worry," she comforted. "You're not addicted."

"You'd be surprise." She sat on his lap and held his face between her hands.

"No I wouldn't. I know you're not addicted by what you said last night." He brushed the hair out her face and kissed her.

"So what did you get me?"

"A heart filled kiss."

"How original." She pulled at his necklace to bring him closer. She gave him her kissed and he laughed. "I think that may have been the second best gift I ever got."

"What's the first?"

"The ring you gave me for Christmas two weeks after your thirteenth birthday." He took the ring out of his pocket and put it on his left index finger where his wedding ring would go after he married her someday. She laughed and saw she was wearing the bracelet he gave to her for her birthday.

"How'd this get here?"

"We had to use it last night." Reid told her about the spell they used to get her back. "It was a long shot but luckily we got you back."

"Speaking of I wonder if the girls are okay." Emily took Reid's hand and dragged him out of the bed. They walked down the stairs hand in hand and entered the kitchen that way too.

"Aww they look so cute," Sarah announced when they entered. "Don't they Caleb?"

"I hope nothing happened last night," Caleb replied. Emily took the pack of napkins from the table and chucked it at her brother's head. Everyone laughed except Kate who merely rolled her eyes. Emily hid her face in Reid's chest and he kissed her head in response.

"Don't worry Caleb, your sister is still a virgin." Emily took in a sharp breath.

_It was just a dream, _she told herself again. _Chase couldn't have_.

"You look a little pale," Pogue observed. Emily lifted her head and smiled at him.

"Long ass night," she responded. "Where's Tyler and Kelly?"

"Still sleeping," Caleb answered. "Tyler had a hard time convincing her to come. He was up two hours after we got back arguing with her to stay."

"Why should we have come?" Kate asked. "Just because little Miss perfect has a bad dream we have to spend the night here? What a load of bull." Emily ignored Kate's comment and made a cup of coffee.

"Mom and Dad not up?" Reid asked.

"The parents decided to have a meeting," Pogue answered. Emily dropped the mug she held in her hands and ran for the phone.

"Emily what is it?" Caleb asked his sister. Emily ignored him and dialed her mother's cell phone number. Tyler and Kelly came in woken by the shatter of the mug.

"Can't you guys keep it down for another…" Tyler stopped when he saw Emily's face. "What's wrong."

"The spell I did last night will keep Chase himself out of the house," Emily told them. "That doesn't mean he can't posses someone and come in the house or…"

"Or a number of people," Pogue finished.

"Our fathers?" Tyler asked.

"It can't happen," Reid argued.

"It can and sounds just like Chase," Caleb said. Her mother picked up the phone.

"Mom it's me. You have to get back to the Garwin's right now!"

"I'm sorry she can't come to the phone right now but please leave a message after the beep," Chase replied.

"I swear to God if you hurt them I will make you pay," she threatened. Caleb looked at her worried.

"What are you going to do, Emily?" he asked laughing. "Really what could you?"

"I would find something." She looked at her Reid and her brothers. "Where are our parents?"

"Oh now it's our," he repeated. "So the boys are with you?"

"I don't know what you come and find out," she offered. "Oh that's right your ass can't entered." Tyler gave her an air five and she returned it. Kelly hit him annoyed. Emily sensed Chase and saw he was standing on the back porch. She hung up the phone. "We have company." They all looked at Chase. The window in the living room shattered. Dr. Garwin, Mr. Simms and Mr. Parry walked through it. Their eyes were white, a clear sign of possession.

"Hand over the girls, son," the fathers commanded all at once in Chase's voice. The guys went in front of the girls protectively. Emily stood with the boys.

"Emily get back," Caleb ordered.

"I can fight," she snapped.

"Emi for once don't…"

"Look I can hold my own and you need me. If I don't fight you need to protect four but if I do you have five fighting and three to protect. Do the math. Besides, I'm as powerful as you are, Caleb."

"It's not safe," Reid replied. Emily's eyes turned black.

"Too bad." She moved her arms her arms outward and then pushed them forward. Her energy knocked the fathers on the floor. Dr. Garwin disappeared and reappeared behind Emily.

"I was considering your offer," he told her in Chase's voice. "But I think I have to decline since you obviously spent the night with Garwin." Reid threw a knife at his father to get him away from Emily.

"Kelly look out!" Emily yelled at her best friend. Tyler tackled his father who was coming at Kelly with a knife. Caleb and Pogue attacked Mr. Parry. The fathers looked at one another and disappeared. Mr. Simms appeared first behind Kelly and grabbed her before he disappeared again. Mr. Parry did the same thing grabbing Kate. The boys and Emily made a circle around Sarah. Emily saw the Book of Damnation lying on the table and ran for it. Dr. Garwin appeared next to it and Emily struggled to keep it out of his grip. Mr. Simms and Parry reappeared and fought the boys. They took Sarah with ease and disappeared one final time. The five children of Ipswich stood there with their mouths open in shock and fear. The phone rang and Emily hit the speaker button.

"Eleven forty five, Putnam's barn," Chase told them. "We'll throw Garwin one hell of a party since it's his last." The line went dead and the five looked at each other with the same expression. They were official screwed.

* * *

Please review and tell me how you like the twist of events. Too much or is it fine?


	33. Chapter 33

Ch 33

At eleven thirty the five children of Ipswich walked down the steps of the Garwin manor. They had spent the day in the house devising a plan that actually stood a chance against stopping Chase. Emily thought it was good until her brother and Reid came up with the brilliant idea of splitting up into two groups. She knew it was necessary and knew the plan was a good one but she could not stand the plan. Caleb and Reid would fight Chase off while the other three de-possessed everyone under his control. Emily stopped Reid from following the others further.

"I can fight," she told him. Reid sighed and grabbed the other hand he was not holding.

"Emi we've been over this," he reminded her gently.

"Pogue and Tyler can say the de-possession spell. I suck at speaking Latin anyway."

"Yes, but you're the only one who can trace the symbol of the spell quick enough on everyone."

"I don't want to be separated from you." She leaned her head against his. "I've spent enough time without you to know I don't…" He put a finger on her lip to silence her.

"Don't get all Soap Opera on me because nothing is going to happen except Chase dieing." Caleb walked over to them.

"Everything okay?" he asked them.

"Yea everything's fine," Reid answered for his girlfriend. They walked toward the other two.

"We should probably head out," Caleb told Reid. Reid nodded and hugged Tyler while Caleb hugged Pogue. They switched and Emily watched them knowing they were doing this for luck. To her it looked like they were saying goodbye. Caleb walked over to her.

"When this is all over you and I are having a conversation about trust," Emily warned her brother.

"Kill me now," he joked. Emily looked at the ground not finding his response funny at all. He hugged her and she hugged him back. "Relax this is all going to be over in another hour and then we're all free from this nightmare."

"I love you Caleb," she whispered for the first time since he told her about their father's death. He held her tighter.

"I love you to squirt." He let go of her and gave Reid a look. "I'll wait in the car." Emily shared a shock look with Reid, but didn't say anything. Caleb got into the driver's seat of his silver mustang and Pogue sat in the seat behind him with Tyler in the shot gun seat. She was surprise any of her brothers would give them a few moments of privacy.

"Promise you won't do anything stupid," Emily begged. She wanted to cry but knew the tears would never come out.

"I would never," he promised her. "Because then I would risk losing you." Emily looked up into those beautiful blue eyes. Before she could answer they were kissing each other as a swear to make it through the night. They would make it just to hold each other for the rest of their lives. They parted knowing he had to leave the manor first with Caleb. They walked over to her brother's car as Tyler and Pogue got out of it. Reid got in the car and Emily shut his door.

"Be careful," Emily reminded the them.

"We will," they said in unison. Tyler put his arm around Emily waist as the car pulled away and gave it a squeeze.

"They know what they need to do." Emily looked at Tyler not comforted by his words at all.

"But can they react in a safe way if the situation changes?" Pogue and Tyler both looked at the floor taking in her words. Five minutes later they got in the Hummer and headed towards Putnam's barn. Emily sat in the front seat with the Book of Damnation on her lap and a tote at her feet filled with items needed for the spell. Emily started to breath heavily as they approached. Pogue put a hand on her right shoulder and Tyler held her left hand. She squeezed both their hands. When they pulled up to the barn they got out and walked into it. Emily checked her watch and saw it was ten to twelve.

"Welcome to the party," Chase greeted. "What kept you?"

"Had to get a few presents," Emily sarcastically answered. "We know the spell you want me to read." The five had discovered earlier that there was a spell in the book that could reverse the aging effects of using. Usually only some who has ascended could say it. Emily had always been able to say those type of spells (just like the protection spell the night before) since her thirteenth birthday. It would greatly age anyone who had ascended but Emily could get away with aging only a few weeks.

"Well that saves time," Chase said pleased. "So who wants to will first?"

"No, I say the spell and we all get to leave! " Emily yelled sticking to the plan. She eyed the area around her. "Including our parents." Chase laughed amused.

"And what makes you think I'll give in to your demands?" Emily put a knife to her throat not sticking to the plan. They had assumed they would be able to divert Chase long enough for Reid to ascend.

"Emily!" They all screamed together at different times. Emily took a step back away from them with her eyes black.

"I'm the only one who hasn't ascend that could say the spell. If I kill myself you have to have Reid or Caleb to say it. Their powers will be less than what you planned to get from them. If you try to get one of their fathers to do it, they would die. They're to old to be using that spell and they couldn't even finish it." She looked in his eyes and nodded her head towards Reid. "I wasn't afraid to do it last night and I'm sure as hell not worried about doing it now."

"Emily what are you doing?" Reid asked in a whisper.

"Put the knife down," Caleb commanded. Emily pressed it closer to her throat.

"Do we have a deal?" Emily asked Chase. He stared at her and she matched his gaze not backing down.

"Garwin, take the knife from her," Chase ordered. "Then you can read the spell and all go home."

"Our parents!" Emily demanded stepping away from Reid. Chase flicked his hands and the six were joined by the seven parents. She removed the knife and handed it to Reid. She then kneeled on the floor and Chase joined her. She checked her clock to see in another minute Reid would ascend. She pulled out the candle she needed for the spell. She flipped through the pages of the book slowly studying each page. Reid's watch started to beep.

"What's that for?" Chase asked. Reid bent over in pain as they heard thunder. It hit Reid and he screamed. Emily bit her lip as she got up watching him rise against a beam. She looked at Tyler and Pogue who were looking at one another and her. They nodded and she pulled the eyeliner pencil out of her back pocket of her jeans. She ran over to her mother and traced the covenant's symbol on her cheek with the symbol of de-possession in the middle of the pentagram. She did the same thing to the other three mothers.

"Start!" Emily yelled to Pogue and Tyler. They began to read the ancient Latin spell drawing symbols in the ground as Emily picked Mr. Simms as her first target. He used his powers to try and get away from her, but she was to quick. She sent an energy ball at him as Chase and Caleb fought each other. She quickly drew the symbol on Mr. Simms face and got up away from him. Chase grabbed her arm and she saw her brother was on the floor while Reid was still in the air.

"You think you're so smart don't you?" He asked her. Tyler and Pogue stopped the spell.

"Keep going!" she commanded. They did and she fought Chase off of her.

"You really are too stubborn for your own good," Chase told her.

"It runs in the family," Reid said from behind him. He threw a shovel at Chase. Emily fell back to avoid getting hit. Mr. Parry was at her side in a moment. He aimed a kick at her side and she flew into a wall. He came towards her. She stayed on the floor and waited until he was close to her. She then swept him onto the floor and placed one hand around his neck. She squeezed it to keep him down on the floor as she drew the mark on his face. He was paralyzed like the others who had it drawn on them. She looked around for Dr. Garwin. She saw Tyler and Pogue half through the spell. Reid and Caleb had Chase backed into a corner, but Chase still fought strong.

"You little bitch," Dr. Garwin said from behind her in his own voice. Emily turned around with the pencil in hand. "You think you can defeat Chase? You're nothing but a helpless girl who doesn't know how to keep out of trouble. You're not good enough for Reid. You'll probably lead him to his death. What can a girl in a family full of boys with powers do?" Emily felt her power over come her.

"This," she answered pulling her hands downward so he was on the floor. She left her free hand in a fist, holding him and made the pencil move in the air with the other. She drew the mark with her powers and then looked at Tyler and Pogue who were finishing the spell. Dr. Garwin looked up at Emily his eyes normal again.

"How did I get here?" he asked her. "Emily what's going on in here?" Emily squatted down next to him and helped him up.

"It's a long story, Dr. Garwin." They walked over to where the other parents were and sat with them. Tyler and Pogue were on either side of Caleb and Reid.

"What's going on, Emily?" her mother asked her.

"It's okay, mom. I promise."

"It's over Chase," Caleb told him. "Tell us where the girls are and we'll let you go after we strip your powers."

"It's not over yet," Chase hissed as he disappeared. The boys walked over to the others.

"I think he's gone for now," Caleb said.

"Yeah the fag is to pissed we outsmarted him," Reid joked. He walked over to Emily and helped her off the floor. "I told you I wouldn't do anything stupid."

"I see." He put a hand on her face and kissed her.

"I think your daughter is my son's girlfriend," Mrs. Garwin observed.

"Your son is my daughter's boyfriend?" her mother asked a bit shock.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend," Emily repeated. She looked into his eyes smiling. "I think I like the sound of that." Reid laughed.

"You are such a dweeb," he complained before kissing her again.

"Will you two get a room?" Pogue demanded. Emily pulled away from Reid and remembered her brothers girlfriends were gone.

"There's a spell in here to call a lost lover to you," she told them letting go of Reid. She knelt by the book and flipped through the pages when she was suddenly lifted from the floor. Chase put an arm around her waist and a hand upward over her heart. An imp in the form of a spider crawled off his hand and bit her above her heart. Her veins were visible and she felt weak.

"You two will now will me your powers or she dies for real this time," Chase told Reid and Caleb.

"Fine," Reid answered as he stepped forward. "I…"

* * *

**Okay so I know you all hate me right now but I need to pack for a trip that I leave for tomorrow. I did, however, want to give you one more chapter since I don't think I'll be able to post another one until thur. night. So I'm really realy sorry and I know I'm bitch but I am bringing my laptop so I'll have the next posted asap. Also please remember to review. **


	34. Chapter 34

**_After 52076 words on 105 pages, I proudly present to you the conclusion of Daughter of Ipswich: Tease of the Heart._**

Ch 34

"Reid don't!" Emily yelled. He looked at her as she bent over from losing strength. He had a single tear in his eye.

"Will you," he continued.

"Reid please!" Reid took a breath and Emily scanned her head for a way to save him.

"My." He took another breath and Emily inhaled sharply.

_Remember that we are always with our descents not mater what family they are from_, came her father's voice. Emily grabbed Chase's wrist.

"Ask and you shall receive," Emily mocked a smile spreadinacross her lips. "You want power? I'll give you power." She knew her power was draining due to her dieing. "Fathers of the past I ask you come forth and punish your exile son who has fought and hurt his fellow brothers. I beg of you please to come forth in this time of need." A force shook her and she rose into the air. She lifted her hands in a trance and traced the four families coats of arm and then fell to the ground. Reid moved faster than light so he could catch her. There was a light and then there were suddenly four men in clothes from the eighteenth century. They each wore a necklace with their respected family coat of arms. Reid laid Emily on the ground and then got up confused about what was happening.

"Well after all this time someone has finally had the courage to call upon us to clean up this mess," said the man from the Parry family.

"And by a girl no less," Garwin responded.

"And from my lineage," Danvers reported proudly.

"Let's just get this over with," Simms suggested as he stared at Chase. "You are Putnam's bastard centuries later yet you still act like him. We are brothers who would kill for one another… not kill each other. This is why you have never fit in."

"For the crime of trying to kill your own we sentence you to death," Danvers told him. The four of them raised their hands which lifted Chase into the air. A white light surround him and he exploded into bits of dust. They then turned to their descents.

"You have done well," Parry told them. "You are the first who has ever had to deal with Putnam's descent and will now be the last."

"Danvers what should we do about her?" Garwin asked as he nodded his head towards Emily.

"She should die from summoning us," Danvers answered. "But as the circumstances are what they are I think we could spare her life."

"You can take mine for hers," Caleb offered. "I'm the one who didn't alert her to the situation and kept her in the dark. If you need I life for hers you can have it."

"That won't be necessary," Parry told Caleb.

"I do think she should have a single silver curl to reminder her of the power she had cast," Garwin suggested.

"As I reminder," Simms agreed.

"Very well," Danvers said touching Emily hair. She had a silver streak on the left side of her hair. He waved his hands and the girls appeared. "I believe that everything is as it should. We will take our leave." He turned to Caleb who held Sarah. "Your father spoke with Emily when she almost drowned in the wateralong with your grandfather. She told your grandfather he should never be sorry for giving her the ability to get powers because it helped her understand you four. She's become as strong as any of you because of it. Maybe you, Caleb, should be thankful that she doesn't need looking after ." They disappeared and Emily moved as if coming out of a dream.

_She looks so cute like that_, Reid thought as he knelt beside her. "Don't get up sweetheart. You may get a head rush." Caleb gave Sarah a look and let go of her. He went over to Emily and knelt next to her.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I never meant for things to spiral out of control the way they did." Emily grabbed her brother's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I never meant to become so cold towards you," she replied. A smile crept across her face. "But I still wish you would have told me about Chase before I started to date him." Caleb smiled at his younger sister and helped her up. Reid put an arm around her waist as they walked over towards the other people.

"Still want to hang around with us?" Kelly's eyes flickered to her best friend.

"You know I don't like normal." Emily laughed and hugged her. All was well.

"Now say it again," Emily commanded Reid. They sat outside the barn waiting for Caleb and Tyler (who had taken all the adults home first) for a ride. Sarah and Kelly sat away from them to give the couple some privacy. Pogue and Kate were further away talking about their own problems. Reid took both her hands.

"I promise I'll never will my powers," he repeated for about the fifth time. Emily had flipped out when she remembered that he almost did the worst thing he could do in his life for her.

"Again." Reid kissed her. "I still wanna hear it again, Reid Matthew Garwin.

"I'm sorry. You jumped in front of the energy ball last night just like I would have willed my powers for you tonight. I love you too much, Emi, and I hate to not be able to be with you like I've been for the past two years." Emily took his arms and wrapped them around her. She looked up at the sky and leaned into his chest. He planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Look it's a new moon."

"The time for change."

"And new beginning for us." She looked over at Kate and Pogue as the cars pulled up. "And maybe not just for us."

**Look for part two of the Daughter of Ipswich series, Heart Attack Coming soon to a **

**computer near you.**

**Thank you for reading and a huge thank you to all those who reviewed and**

**kept me typing even when I wanted to take a break!**


End file.
